Fils des Dieux
by shamra
Summary: 22ème dynastie. Egypte des dieux. Au milieu de toutes ces cultures: deux enfants. Jusqu'où les mènera leur religion? UA.
1. Chapter 1

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: J'ai gardé les prénoms d'origine bien qu'ils ne soient pas tout à fait adaptés à l'histore. Si vraiment vous trouvez que ça ne va pas, dites le moi.

Note3: Il y a un petit lexique à la fin de la page.

Note4: Un grand merci à ma bêta: Ceres!

* * *

**FILS DES DIEUX**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Fils de Sekhmet.**

Le chat miaula, cette petite chose l'agaçait. Il se ramassa sur lui-même, la queue frétillante, attendit, attendit…

Puis bondit brusquement. Ca y était !

Il la tenait entre ses griffes. Il approcha son museau pour renifler… mais la chose s'échappa pour revenir le narguer à quelques centimètres. Il lui lança un regard courroucé, cette fois, foi de félin, il l'aurait !

« -Harry ! Cesse de déranger les enfants de Bastet et viens nettoyer le temple ! cria une voix irritée.

Le jeune homme brun laissa tomber son bâtonnet en soupirant faussement.

-Veuillez m'excusez mes Seigneurs, » dit il en s'inclinant.

Puis il se leva et réintégra le temple, non sans lancer un sourire espiègle à la dizaine de chats qui occupaient la rue. Harry était un fils de Sekhmet, un orphelin qui avait été recueillit par la maison de l'un des nombreux dieu de l'Egypte de la vint deuxième dynastie. C'était le grand prêtre de l'ordre qui l'avait trouvé, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une Renep, dans le désert étrangement protégé par une lionne.

Le voyant comme un signe de la déesse, l'homme avait prit sous son aile cet enfant béni. Le petit garçon s'était vite fait une place, aidant efficacement chacun des prêtres ne pouvant en être un lui-même. En effet pour accéder à ce rang il fallait démontrer posséder les pouvoirs de la déesse : se transformer en félin ou en avoir les capacités, pouvoir contrôler les rayons solaires, instruments de la colère de Râ, avoir des vertus curatives…

Hélas l'orphelin n'avait présenté aucune de ces aptitudes à la plus grande déception du premier prophète. Seul fait inhabituel, c'était qu'un chat semblait veiller depuis le début sur le gamin. On aurait même pu presque dire qu'ils se ressemblaient : des yeux d'un vert étincelant, des cheveux ou une fourrure aussi noire que la plus profonde des nuits sans lune et ce petit côté espiègle…

C'était la seule raison qui permettait à Harry de travailler encore au temple de Bubastis, au lieu de se retrouver dans la rue et de devoir mendier. Il avait baptisé ce chat : Solal. Au fond de lui, il était peiné de ne pas être béni par la déesse, surtout après s'être inventé tant d'histoires lorsqu'il avait appris le récit de sa découverte.

Mais contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il se disait que sa vie pourrait être bien pire. Il était logé, nourri et vivait avec des centaines de chats. Pas de lions hélas, les serviteurs de Sekhmet préféraient la liberté, loin des Hommes. Mais ce n'était pas le temps de rêvasser, il avait un sol à faire briller, après tout ces chers félins allaient où ils voulaient et faisaient donc malheureusement ce qu'ils voulaient.

Une paire de pupilles étirées le suivit, couvant ses déplacements. Harry passa devant le prêtre qui l'avait appelé, faisant un petit sourire d'excuse qui n'eut aucun effet car l'homme continua à le regarder hostilement. Le fait que Nektet, le grand prêtre, offrait une protection un peu trop substantielle au garçon était certainement à l'origine d'une animosité de la part de quelques fidèles.

L'homme lui lança une dernière œillade dédaigneuse et il retourna à ses affaires, c'est-à-dire prier la déesse. Harry soupira théâtralement puis récupéra l'huile parfumée servant à nettoyer le sol. Le temple de Sekhmet était immense mais tous les matins les carreaux devaient être impeccables, sauf lors du quatrième mois de Peret : Pharmuti, jour de la fête de Bastet où il s'occupait du temple de la déesse chatte, juste à côté.

Heureusement d'autres serviteurs comme lui, lavaient les murs, les colonnes, changeaient les décorations, ainsi tout le bâtiment n'était pas à sa charge. L'heure du repas sonna, il avait heureusement finit son travail. Le nettoyage devait impérativement être terminé ou il risquait une punition car l'après midi était le moment le plus susceptible de voir venir un noble ou même le pharaon.

Le petit brun rangea ses ustensiles et rejoignit les autres pour recevoir sa pitance. Armé de son pain, de sa viande séchée et de quelques figues, il s'installa dans un petit coin d'ombre et mangea. Ce n'étaient pas les mets les plus extraordinaires mais c'était nourrissant et il en avait bien besoin pour continuer à travailler.

Un miaulement gourmand se fit entendre. Solal venait quémander un peu de nourriture lui aussi. Pourtant les enfants de Bastet étaient bien mieux nourris que la plupart des égyptiens mais Harry, face aux pupilles innocentes qui semblaient le supplier, rajoutées aux coups de têtes et au dos rond contre ses jambes, ne pouvait s'empêcher de céder.

Il se dépêcha donc de manger pour lui laisser les restes. Le chat se jeta dessus avec contentement. Après la pause, le garçon retourna travailler. Il était posté aux portes du temple et se devait d'accueillir les fidèles ainsi que de récupérer les aumônes.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans évènement notable. Il remit l'argent à son supérieur puis passa prendre son repas du soir avant de retourner dans sa hutte. C'était une petite construction en brique avec un toit de boue et de roseaux, bâtie derrière le temple. Elle ne faisait que quatre/cinq m² mais c'était bien suffisant.

Il dormait sur une natte faite d'entrelacs de joncs. Un petit coffre en bois lui permettait de conserver ses maigres possessions. Dehors un récipient lui servait à récupérer l'eau, les rares jours de pluie. Solal s'était installé chez lui lorsqu'il ne vagabondait pas un peu partout et le prenait souvent pour oreiller.

S'asseyant contre le mur, il finit de manger, cette fois pas de félin pour lui en piquer, il devait sûrement se promener quelque part. Assoiffé, il lorgna sur son bol en pure perte évidemment, il n'avait pas plu depuis des jours. Par chance, le temple avait un chadouf mais il se trouvait totalement à l'opposé de chez lui.

En bougonnant il s'y rendit.

Il but de longues rasades qu'il apprécia à leur juste valeur puis s'en retourna tranquillement. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit une dizaine de personnes devant sa maison. Inquiet, il reconnut sur six des personnes, les pagnes des Medjayou. D'un geste de la tête, Sideq, le grand prêtre en second, leur intima de l'arrêter. Aussitôt le jeune homme se retrouva prisonnier de deux fortes poignes.

« -Lâchez-moi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? s'écria t'il.

-Tu as volé l'argent de la déesse ! Dis nous où tu l'as caché et nous ne t'enverrons pas en prison, dit Sideq.

-Mais je n'ai rien volé, j'ai tout donné à Akis !

-Quand j'ai voulu recompter je me suis rendu compte qu'il manquait plus de la moitié, répondit le dénommé Akis.

-Mais…non ! Je suis sûr d'avoir tout donné !

-C'est ta dernière chance, où est l'argent ?

-Ce n'est pas moi ! Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi !

Sideq secoua la tête.

-Je ne te pensais pas capable de voler la déesse Harry, dit il d'une voix déçue, emmenez le. »

Les miliciens le tirèrent sans douceur derrière eux. D'abord, comme il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, le petit brun jeta des coups d'œil incrédules et apeurés autour de lui. Puis il se mit à se débattre, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans une cellule sombre, tout seul, loin de Solal, des autres chats, loin du temple, loin de Sekhmet.

Il ne l'avait pas volé, il adorait la déesse. Elle était sa lumière, jamais il ne lui ferait de tort volontairement. Mais ses bourreaux ne l'entendaient pas de cette façon et n'ayant pas envie de s'escrimer tout au long du chemin, l'un d'eux l'assomma. Harry s'écroula et ils le trainèrent jusqu'à la prison.

Sans remord ils le jetèrent parmi les autres prisonniers. Ceux-ci s'approchèrent mais se désintéressèrent bien vite vu que le petit nouveau n'avait rien sur lui d'intéressant à voler. L'orphelin reprit doucement ses esprits, une violente douleur lui vrillait le crâne. Lorsqu'il réalisa pleinement où il était, il se dit qu'il aurait été préférable de rester inconscient.

La puanteur lui piquait les yeux, un mélange de sueur, d'excrément et de sang. Quand on venait comme lui d'un lieu où régnait la propreté s'en était d'autant plus insupportable. Il essaya de se lever mais on le bouscula et il retomba lourdement dans un gémissement. Des rires gras résonnèrent autour de lui, il eut envie de pleurer.

Il n'avait rien fait et on le mettait avec ces criminels. Sa deuxième tentative fut plus productive, il parvint à se mettre à genoux. Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour être auprès de la déesse ! Sa geôle était sombre et bien trop encombrée, trop de monde pour peu de place.

Les prisonniers étaient entassés les uns sur les autres, certains dormaient ou paraissaient, d'autres le dévisageaient mais Harry soupçonnait nulle bienveillance la dedans. Il trembla, cette atmosphère glauque l'effrayait. Il se rendit compte que malgré ce qu'il avait pu penser, il vivait dans un petit monde protégé.

Comme il aurait voulu y retourner !

Mais maintenant il était là, injustement, mais il y était. Repérant un bout de mur inoccupé, il s'avança et se reposa contre, les bras autour de ses jambes. Il comptait se faire le plus petit possible. La nuit était déjà bien entamée mais le jeune homme n'osait pas fermer l'œil, qui savait ce qui pouvait lui arriver ? Pourtant la traitresse fatigue semblait se faire une joie de l'accabler, si bien qu'il finit par s'assoupir.

Comme s'il avait attendu avec un malin plaisir cet instant, l'un des détenus le prit par la peau du cou et le projeta au centre de la pièce. Se recevant le sol en plein dur le visage, son nez se mit à saigner. Il poussa un couinement plaintif qui fit s'esclaffer son tortionnaire.

« -C'est mon mur morveux, taches de t'en souvenir !

Il reprit :

-Alors qu'est ce qu'un bébé comme toi fait ici ? Tu as mordu le téton de ta mère en le tétant ?

Il repartit dans un gros rire gras, suivit de ses compagnons. Le garçon baissa les yeux sans rien dire, tentant discrètement d'endiguer le flot de sang qui coulait de son nez.

-C'est bien gamin, tu connais déjà la soumission, renchérit l'homme, à partir de maintenant tu seras mon chien ! Tu dormiras à mes pieds, tu me donneras tes repas, tu ramasseras mes merdes. Tu feras tout ce que je t'ordonnerai ! Compris ?!

Harry le regarda épouvanté, il ne pouvait être sérieux. Pour appuyer ses dires, l'ancien le gifla violemment le faisant retomber, puis il donna des coups de pieds dans le ventre.

-C'est compris chien ? »

Le corps de l'enfant criait d'accepter pour faire cesser la douleur mais sa conscience était réticente. Il n'était pas d'une caste élevée mais un fils de Sekhmet ne se laissait pas humilier de cette façon. Comme elle il était libre. Mais lorsque l'homme l'agrippa par les cheveux pour lui souffler au visage :

« -Je te conseille d'accepter petite merde ou je te rue de coups jusqu'à que tu crèves sur ce sol puant !

Il dut céder et il acquiesça en pleurant. L'autre le relâcha violemment par terre.

-C'est bien chien ! Maintenant tu vas monter la garde pendant que je dors et si l'un de ces bons à rien s'approche de moi ou de mes affaires, fit-il en tapotant un vieux tissu noué, tu me réveilles. »

Tant bien que mal Harry s'assit devant son 'maître' au comble du désespoir. Il leva les yeux aux alentours mais une indifférence blessante régnait. Accablé, apeuré, brisé, il se mit à prier la déesse avec force pour qu'elle vienne l'aider.

Il n'était peut être pas le meilleur des fidèles, ni le plus important, mais il était innocent et il était injuste qu'il se retrouve là, dans cette prison, à se faire brutaliser par un brigand.

**o0o0o0o**

Au temple, Solal stoppa sa toilette et releva la tête. Brusquement il se mit sur ses pattes et trottina vers les appartements du grand prêtre. Face à la porte close, il miaula avec vigueur. Comme rien ne se produisait, il recommença encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Nektet sorte, les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

« - Que t'arrive-t-il fils de Bastet ? » marmonna t'il.

Solal lança un autre miaulement avant de se tourner et de faire quelques pas, la queue bien dressée. Mais l'humain le regarda avec circonspection. Le chat miaula une nouvelle fois et avança encore un peu.

'-_Il veut que je le suive'_, réalisa le premier prophète.

Alors malgré l'étonnement, il emboita le pas au félin. Celui-ci trottina à travers tout le temple et l'emmena à l'extérieur, vers les cases. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, il se glissa par l'entrebâille de la porte d'une des huttes. Nektet hésita une seconde mais entra aussi. Un homme dormait sur sa paillasse, il reconnut Athis.

Le fils de Bastet était devant un carré de terre qui semblait avait été remué récemment. Inquiet, le grand prêtre creusa à l'endroit indiqué. Avec consternation et dans le fond un certain soulagement, il découvrit le sac contenant l'argent censé avoir été volé par Harry.

Il était soulagé que son protégé n'y soit pour rien dans cette histoire mais profondément déçu que l'un de ses intendants ait non seulement volé la déesse mais également accusé un de ses condisciples. Il allait réparer cette injustice dans les plus brefs délais.

Sans bruit, il quitta l'habitation et marcha d'un pas vif vers la ville. Le chat avait disparu. Nektet entra dans la prison et aussitôt les gardes se levèrent.

« -J'ai trouvé le véritable coupable, déclara t'il.

-Que voulez vous dire grand prêtre ? demanda le chef des Medjayou.

-J'ai trouvé l'argent de la déesse chez mon intendant, dit il en montrant la preuve, Harry est innocent vous pouvez le libérer.

Sa parole ne pouvait être remise ne cause, ils s'empressèrent donc d'obéir.

-Et toi ! apostropha le geôlier, viens là ! Tu es libre !

Harry sursauta, l'homme semblait regarder dans sa direction mais ce devait être une illusion. Il fureta sur les côtés mais personne n'avait l'air interpellé.

-Toi le voleur du temple, grogna le milicien, aller actives toi !

Interloqué le garçon répéta :

-Moi ? »

L'autre le fusilla du regard, signifiant clairement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le faire attendre plus longtemps. L'orphelin se redressa tant bien que mal et s'avança vers la porte qui s'ouvrit miraculeusement devant lui. Il remarqua alors le grand prêtre et il s'immobilisa, ne sachant comment réagir.

« -Viens là Harry, ne crains rien, dit ce dernier d'un ton paternaliste, le véritable coupable a été découvert.

Le visage de l'adolescent s'éclaira. Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais pu voler la déesse, il l'aimait bien trop pour ça !

-Qui… qui c'était ? coassa t'il.

-Athis. Quelle déception, je n'aurais jamais cru… Oh par Sekhmet, s'exclama le premier prophète en s'approchant, mais dans quel état tu es mon pauvre petit ?

Celui-ci baissa les yeux, en effet il ne devait pas être très beau à voir après le passage de la brute. Nektet le prit par les épaules et le dirigea vers la sortie. Il ajouta avant de partir :

-Je compte sur vous pour faire votre travail Messieurs. »

Et il poussa la porte. Ils entendirent un sacré remue ménage à l'intérieur puis une petite colonne jaillit en courant et les dépassa. Le grand prêtre les regarda passer d'un air vague.

« -Tu es vraiment béni par la déesse Harry, fit il d'un ton lointain.

L'interpellé leva un regard interrogateur vers lui.

-Elle te protège, répondit il en tournant sa tête dans sa direction, si seulement je savais pourquoi…

Le petit brun était de plus en plus perdu, mais Nektet ne faisait plus vraiment attention à lui, se parlant à lui-même.

-Tu n'as pas de pouvoirs mais une lionne te gardait dans le désert et un chat vient te disculper. C'est étrange…

Le silence plana quelques secondes avant que l'homme ne se reprenne et n'ajoute avec entrain :

-Mais l'important c'est que tu sois de retour parmi nous ! »

Raffermissant sa prise sur les épaules frêles, il chemina d'un nouveau pas animé.

* * *

_**Lexique**: Sekhmet: Déesse lionne._

_Bastet: déesse chatte._

_Renep: une année._

_Râ: dieu solaire._

_Bubastis: capitale de la 22ème dynastie, ville de la déesse Bastet._

_Peret: saison hivernale._

_Pharmuti: nom d'un mois._

_Medjayou: police._

_Chadouf: puit._

_Si vous voulez d'autres renseignements, n'hésitez pas à me demander!_

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	2. Fils d'Apophis

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

Désolée pour le retard, nous avons eu des petits problèmes d'ordinateurs avec ma bêta!

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Fils d'Apophis**

Le jeune homme bailla, les rayons du soleil dardés sur lui l'éveillant doucement. Il faisait chaud. Trop même. Il fit rouler sa tête sur la droite et remarqua le corps nu plaqué contre lui. C'était sa corvée du matin, il savait pourtant à quoi il s'exposait, malgré tout il récidivait.

Avec nonchalance il se leva et revêtit son pagne. Puis sans aucune considération, il secoua le deuxième occupant de sa couche. Celui-ci grogna mécontent, mais fut tout de même tiré de son sommeil.

« -Vas t'en ! entendit il.

Encore à moitié endormi, il fronça ses sourcils, essayant d'interpréter correctement ces paroles.

-Prend tes affaires et sors d'ici, tu n'es plus le bienvenu.

Réalisant enfin pleinement, il s'exclama :

-Partir ? Mais Drago pourquoi… ?

-Parce que tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité. Alors dépêches toi si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse moi-même !

La réputation de puissance de l'autre n'étant plus à faire, le pauvre hère ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et emporta lui et ses possessions loin du jeune homme.

-Il va sans dire que tu ne parles de cela à personne ou alors à tes risques et périls, » ajouta Drago avant que le garçon ne passe la porte.

Dépité et blessé, celui-ci hocha malgré tout la tête, il se doutait que les conséquences de ses hypothétiques aveux seraient bien plus fâcheuses pour lui que pour son amant d'une nuit. Soufflant, il tenta de chasser ce goujat de son esprit, il voulait l'oublier, ne même plus mentionner son nom.

Drago s'étira, une bonne chose de faite. Les relations entre les personnes de même sexe n'étaient pas très bien vues dans cette dynastie, bien que certains nobles hauts placés s'autorisaient quelques écarts.

Et lui aussi c'était son pêché, dès qu'il apercevait un de ces jeunes mâles graciles, il sentait subitement l'excitation grimper en lui et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : se libérer entre leurs chairs. La plupart du temps il y parvenait d'ailleurs. On fermait les yeux sur ses vices, non parce qu'il était noble – du moins pas principalement – mais parce que sa position au temple d'Apophis était importante.

Il était désigné pour succéder au grand prêtre de son ordre : Tom. Certes pas avant un certain temps mais Tom le formait d'ores et déjà à la tache. Ses parents étaient des adeptes du dieu serpent de longue date si bien qu'il baignait dedans depuis sa naissance.

Très tôt il avait montré des aptitudes extraordinaires : il pouvait contrôler les sables du désert à sa convenance, avoir une emprise sur l'esprit des gens allant même jusqu'à la folie et bien sûr il maniait les poisons à merveille.

Sa seule faille résidait en son incapacité à parler aux serpents mais Tom n'était pas inquiet, son héritier avait un immense potentiel. Ce matin Drago avait rendez vous avec l'un des prêtres pour tester un nouveau poison à base de venin de Cerastes.

Il descendit dans les souterrains du temple, il y avait une grande cave avec un bassin remplit d'eau fraiche. On aurait pu s'y sentir oppressé, mais la haute voute atténuait cet effet. Un esclave était toujours présent pour s'assurer du bien être des baigneurs. Le jeune homme délaissa son pagne sur le sol, il savait qu'une tunique propre l'attendrait en sortant.

Il ne fit pas attention à l'esclave qui s'empressa de ramasser le vêtement. Il descendit avec délectation les escaliers de pierre, l'eau rafraichissait son corps brulant. Prenant sur les rebords un natron, il le frotta sur sa peau, se débarrassant de toute la sueur et des possibles fluides de la veille. Puis il en passa délicatement sur ses cheveux blonds.

Ce n'était pas une couleur courante mais il en tirait de la fierté, comme un cadeau d'Apophis qui le démarquait du reste de la populace. Il se serait délasser encore un peu mais il devait aller à son rendez vous et mieux ne valait pas le faire attendre. Il s'extirpa du bassin, se sécha puis s'habilla. Il remonta ensuite vers les étages.

« -Tu es en retard, claqua la voix de l'occupant à peine pénétra t'il dans le laboratoire.

-Je suis pile à l'heure, rectifia Drago avec suffisance.

La bouche de l'autre frémit, comme cachant un sourire, mais au lieu de le montrer il persiffla :

-Impertinent ! »

Le blond ne s'en préoccupa pas, ces petites joutes verbales étaient une sorte de jeu entre eux. Au lieu de cela il s'approcha de la table où reposait un petit bol de terre cuite contenant un liquide transparent. Néanmoins le jeune homme n'était pas dupe, il s'agissait du nouveau poison, sans aucun doute mortel.

« -Tu l'as déjà essayé Séverus ? questionna t'il tout de suite plus professionnel.

-Non je t'attendais, mais tu te doutes de son résultat.

-Oui naturellement. Mais je me demande quelle est la différence avec l'élixir de mort. Incolore, inodore et meurtrier, nous avons déjà.

-A la légère dissemblance que celui là ne provoque aucun spasme qui pourrait le trahir et son action est lente, du moins lorsque c'est bien dosé. Sa diffusion s'accélère pendant le sommeil quand tous les muscles sont détendus.

-En théorie.

-En théorie, confirma Séverus, mais m'as-tu déjà vu me tromper ? »

Drago se renfrogna, non en effet il n'avait jamais vu l'homme faire d'erreurs. Il était un professionnel dans son domaine. Il y consacrait tout son temps et son physique s'en ressentait : le teint cireux, les cheveux gras d'être trop souvent resté au dessus des vapeurs des potions, le bout des doigts abimés…

En échange, le temple possédait une collection d'armes aussi silencieuse et indétectable que destructrice. Le maître empoisonneur sortit d'une cage un rat qu'il tint fermement sur la table.

« -Nous allons le tester aujourd'hui sur cette bestiole et si demain les résultats sont concluants, nous commencerons à t'habituer. »

Le blond hocha la tête, les premiers temps c'était tout sauf agréable mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Qui pouvait se vanter de résister à toutes sortes de poisons ? Sans remord, son ainé fit ingurgiter le liquide à la pauvre bête.

Drago passa le reste de la journée à s'occuper de ses taches habituelles mais tout son être était tourné vers l'expérience du lendemain. Cela demandait énormément de concentration, de volonté et d'abnégation de soi. Un minimum de préparation était donc nécessaire. Aucune distraction pour la nuit, rigueur était le maître mot.

Néanmoins au matin, une légère appréhension lui vrillait l'estomac ; mais comme d'habitude il n'en fit pas cas. Séverus l'attendait prêt, paré à toutes éventualités. Une paillasse était posée par terre, l'adolescent s'y allongea.

« -Je te l'ais distillé un peu plus que d'habitude, précisa le brun, il risque d'être plus puissant que les autres. »

Drago acquiesça et suréleva le buste pour pouvoir avaler la fiole qu'il lui tendait. Séverus l'avait mélangé à de l'eau pour être sûr qu'il soit imperceptible et en effet le garçon ne distingua rien de spécial. Il lui faudrait encore de nombreux essais pour en détecter le goût.

« -A présent essaie de te rendormir.

-Je viens juste de me réveiller tu sais. »

Le maître empoisonneur leva les yeux au plafond mais ne répliqua pas. En fait, il alluma des sortes de bâtonnets d'encens quelques peu modifiés par ses soins… Lui-même s'éclipsa assez rapidement de la pièce, il devait constater les résultats et non s'endormir comme le patient. Il revint cependant assez régulièrement pour s'assurer de la bonne évolution des opérations.

Au bout de trois heures, la température du blond avait légèrement augmenté mais rien de bien significatif. A la quatrième, il commença à suer et Séverus se contenta de le rafraichir. Ce fut à la cinquième heure que les choses sérieuses débutèrent. Sa respiration devint difficile et ses muscles se raidirent, cependant il dormait encore, ne se rendant pas compte que son corps mourait à petit feu.

Exactement les effets que les deux hommes désiraient, sauf qu'avec la pleine concentration du poison l'action serait bien plus rapide. Soudain le maître empoisonneur réalisa qu'un détail avait été omis : pour combattre la toxine Drago devait être éveillé sinon il n'avait aucun moyen de la neutraliser.

Aussitôt il se pencha sur lui, le secoua, lui donna quelques gifles mais il n'obtint rien de concluant. Rapidement il se mit à fouiller dans ses réserves, sortant ses préparations de leurs enclos de bois. Lorsqu'enfin il trouva la bonne, il la déboucha et la plaça sous le nez du garçon.

Il adressa une petite prière à Apophis pour que cela fonctionne car il n'avait d'autres solutions. Surtout dans le peu de temps qui lui restait. A son grand soulagement, il vit ses yeux papillonner. Tout de suite il l'exhorta :

« -Contre le poison Drago ! Vite ! Ou tu seras paralysé ! »

Avec inquiétude il le regarda froncer les sourcils en signe de concentration. Ses mains tremblèrent, tentèrent d'agripper le drap mais n'y parvenant pas, toute force l'ayant quitté. Sa respiration était hachée, il prenait de grandes goulées d'air dès qu'il le pouvait. Une espèce de croassement sortit de sa bouche.

C'était la première fois qu'il était dans un tel état, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Séverus qui le priait de lutter. Enfin il vit que l'effet s'inversait quand un filet de salive jaunâtre coula du coin de sa bouche, ses yeux se firent moins flous et son souffle se calma.

Tout à coup, Drago se pencha sur le côté et vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, essentiellement de la bile mêlée au poison. Le brun lui pressa l'épaule, soulagé. Ils avaient échappé au pire tous les deux. Qu'aurait dit le grand prêtre en apprenant la mort de son héritier ?

« -A l'avenir nous ferons cette expérience lorsque je serais éveillé, le temps que je m'y habitue, dit le blond d'une voix faible.

-Est-ce prudent de continuer ? Ce poison est bien trop puissant !

-Hors de question que j'abandonne ! Je les maitriserai tous ! Et puis j'ai malgré tout réussi à le surmonter !

-Le maître n'y serait certainement pas favorable.

-Le maître veut que j'améliore mes capacités au maximum. »

L'empoisonneur soupira, il s'y était attendu avec cette tête de mule mais au moins il avait essayé. Ils ne retentèrent l'expérience que deux jours plus tard, sans commettre la même erreur cette fois. Petit à petit le blond s'habitua, il arrivait à faire sortir la toxine de son corps avec de plus en plus d'acuité. Sur la fin il ne le régurgitait même plus, le diluant simplement dans son sang et le tout en dormant.

Une fois de plus il triomphait.

Le grand prêtre d'Apophis était venu voir ses progrès et l'en avait félicité. Mais le jeune homme n'eut guère le temps de s'en enorgueillir car il devait préparer la fête de la Renaissance. Alors que Sekhmet et les autres protecteurs de Râ : Bastet, Isis, Seth…décapitent le Dieu serpent afin que le soleil puisse régner sur la terre, celui renait chaque matin pour tenter de détruire la barque solaire.

C'était un grand jour et les adorateurs du dieu venaient de toute l'Egypte pour le célébrer. Drago devait donc organiser le banquet, le logement pour les invités les plus prestigieux, les différentes cérémonies qui encadreraient la journée. Notamment celle du soir, la plus importante qui serait clôturée par un sacrifice.

Débordé il n'avait plus le temps pour rien, même pas de sexe pour se détendre ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus. C'était la première année où il faisait office d'organisateur, Tom lui ayant délégué cette compétence – corvée serait plus exacte – et il ne le supportait déjà plus.

En cuisine il manquait toujours un ingrédient, évidemment indispensable ; les invités n'étaient jamais contents de leur chambre : trop petit, trop sombre… Drago s'en arrachait les cheveux. Seuls les prêtres ne ronchonnaient pas et s'occupaient efficacement de leur cérémonie. Pour peu il les aurait embrassés. Finalement tout ce petit monde finit par être casé et coordonné sauf…

« -J'exige une meilleure chambre ! scanda un homme ventripotent, le crâne rasé et éventé par deux esclaves juvéniles.

Le blond respira un grand coup pour ne pas tuer immédiatement cet enquiquineur.

-Nous n'avons plus de chambres de libres seigneur, répliqua t'il aussi calmement que possible.

-Qu'importe ! Trouvez en une ! Donnez moi la votre mais je ne dormirais pas dans ce…ce trou à rat !

L'héritier écarquilla les yeux, un trou à rat ? On pouvait en loger dix comme lui dans cette chambre ! Et il voulait la sienne ? Il ne fallait pas aller trop loin !

-Ecoute moi bien mon gros, tu te contenteras de cette chambre ou tu dormiras dehors avec les chiens ! Est-ce bien clair ?

En disant cela, il avait exercé une forte pression sur le cerveau de l'insatisfait, le faisant couiner pitoyablement.

-Est-ce clair ? répéta Drago.

-O… oui. »

Et sans demander son reste, il fuya aussi rapidement que ses jambes courtaudes le lui permettaient. Grognant de contrariété, le jeune homme s'en retourna vivement à ses activités, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper d'un imbécile arrogant.

Finalement il réussit à tout coordonner et la célébration put commencer. Fêtes et banquets se succédèrent et le blond y apporta sa touche en représentant son dieu avec une statue de sable dur. Devant les yeux ébahis de tous, le sable entra gracieusement dans le temple en glissant sur le sol comme des milliers de serpents.

Puis grains par grains, la construction s'était élevée. Sa prestance en était presque suffocante, Apophis semblait vraiment toiser ses sujets. Drago avait été applaudit à tout rompre et certains envisageaient déjà la façon dont ils allaient le convaincre de venir dans leur temple. Espoirs vains évidemment, le garçon n'aurait abandonné sa place pour rien au monde.

Vint le soir et le rituel sacrificiel, seule cérémonie que le grand prêtre dirigeait lui-même. Le groupe d'invités était restreint car uniquement un certain nombre d'élus avait le droit d'y assister. C'étaient les serviteurs les plus fidèles et les plus hauts placés (c'est-à-dire les plus puissants car au service du dieu serpent, seul le pouvoir comptait).

Le culte ne se déroulait pas dans l'habituelle pièce principale mais dans une autre salle souterraine. Soutenue par des colonnes sculptées de serpents, peinte de fresques grandioses représentant la victoire d'Apophis sur Râ, éclairée par de l'huile enflammée située dans des rigoles de pierre tout autour de la pièce ; elle était somptueuse.

De longues incantations furent chantées avant que l'on amène la pauvre victime sur la table de granit au centre. Ce devait être une victime consentante (ou du moins Tom avait su le persuader) car elle ne se débattait pas. La personne se coucha sur l'autel et le premier prophète grava à l'aide d'un poignard le signe d'Apophis sur sa poitrine avant de l'égorger. Les canaux de la pierre se remplirent de sang et alors une lumière vive s'en éleva.

**o0o0o0o**

Drago grogna et accéléra ses mouvements, agrippant plus fermement les hanches qui se mouvaient devant lui. Que c'était bon de se perdre dans ces chairs tendres après une journée aussi stressante. Les gémissements du garçon l'exaltaient d'autant plus.

Il finit par jouir dans son intimité, évacuant toute sa frustration. Comme les autres, il chassa de sa chambre son éphémère amant. Comme pour les autres, il ne prit pas garde à son regard blessé. Il se demanda pourquoi ces jeunes idiots espéraient, il ne leur promettait rien !

Mais un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à la pensée qu'il avait baisé l'esclave de l'autre hippopotame qui avait piqué une crise.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Yubao : J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre tout aussi intéressant ! Merci de ta review, bisous !

Flo : Je ne sais pas, que ce soit en haut ou en bas il faut quand même y retourner non ? En tout cas j'espère que ça te conviendra quand même, merci, bisous !

Fée Clo : A vrai dire c'est assez courant les univers alternatifs comme ça (enfin pas trop l'Égypte quand même !). Bref voilà la suite ! Gros bisous ! Et quoi de neuf au fait ?

* * *

_Lexique:_

_Cerestes: vipère d'égypte très venimeuse._

_Natron: sorte de savon à cette époque._

_Si j'ai oublié des choses n'hésitez pas à me le dire!_

* * *

**_Une petite review bitte???_**


	3. A Bubastis

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : A Bubastis**

Harry avait repris son travail, presque comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. A ceci près qu'il ne remettait plus l'argent à Athis – vu qu'il s'était fait arrêter – mais directement à Nektet. Celui-ci ne voulait plus d'intermédiaire, il ne supporterait pas de voir la déesse volée une seconde fois.

Les autres serviteurs n'avaient pas changé leurs comportements envers lui, demeurant amicaux. Le grand prêtre lui ayant expliqué comment il avait été disculpé, Harry se faisait à présent un devoir de partager chacun de ses repas avec Solal, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci évidemment.

Comment ce chat avait il pu savoir où était l'argent car sa conduite ne pouvait être dû au hasard, non ? Et surtout pourquoi l'avait il montré au prêtre ? Il n'avait rien de spécial, il était juste Harry. Plusieurs fois, dans la pénombre de sa hutte, il avait questionné le félin mais inlassablement le silence lui répondait. Solal se contentait de le fixer de ses grands yeux verts.

**o0o0o0o**

On était le premier mois de Chemou : Pakhons. A cette période, le temple de Sekhmet accueillait les pauvres et leur donnait à manger. C'était un mouvement qui avait beaucoup de popularité, des centaines de démunis se pressaient aux portes du temple et cela apportait de nouveaux fidèles à la déesse.

Installé derrière une table de fortune, bout de bois posé sur des tréteaux bringuebalants, l'orphelin distribuait des rations de pains avec un sourire étincelant. Il ne se rendait pas compte mais sa joie de vivre se répandait autour de lui, mettant du baume au cœur de tout le monde. C'était comme si la déesse l'illuminait de l'intérieur.

Il dispensa de la nourriture toute la matinée, la population ne cessait d'affluer. Mais tout à coup une altercation éclata : un adolescent d'environ quinze renep essaya de voler le pain d'un adulte. Hélas il ne passa pas inaperçu et il roula au sol sous la violente ruade de l'homme.

« -Voleur ! cria t'il en lui donnant des coups de pieds dans le ventre.

Le pauvre garçon gémit, tout en tentant d'éviter les coups ou de répliquer mais l'adulte avait le dessus. Voyant que la situation tournait mal, Harry émergea de derrière son étal et s'interposa vivement entre les deux.

-Stop ! Arrêtez ! s'écria t'il les bras en l'air, il ne sert à rien de se battre ainsi!

-A rien ? éructa le plus vieux, ce sale cancrelat voulait me voler !

-Il a déjà eu sa part en plus ! ajouta t'il en désignant une marque noire sur la main du garçon.

En effet pour éviter les fraudes et que tout le monde soit servi, on appliquait une tache d'encre sur ceux qui avaient déjà reçu à manger. Harry baissa un regard déçu vers le voleur.

-Ce n'est pas bien de chaparder, réprimanda t'il, la déesse n'approuverait pas. Nous essayons d'être équitables envers tout le monde et tu détruis nos efforts !

Avec défiance, le voleur le toisa :

-Mon petit frère est très malade et il n'a pas pu se lever pour venir ici, nous devrons donc partager ce pain en deux. Vous trouvez ça équitable vous ?

Le petit brun se sentit gêné, effectivement ce n'était pas très juste…

-Oui c'est ça moi aussi j'ai un petit frère à l'agonie ! railla la victime.

Harry le considéra, ce n'était pas faux, le garçon pouvait mentir. Que devait-il faire ? A ce moment là un prêtre s'avança, la chaîne avait été coupée et il voulait en connaître la raison.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'écria-t-il pour couvrir le brouhaha, Harry pourquoi n'es tu pas à ta table ?

-C'est que…euh…

-C'est un voleur ! Il faut lui couper les mains, s'exclama le gros type en montrant son cadet au sol.

Le prêtre se tourna vers le petit brun pour avoir sa confirmation. Embarrassé celui-ci répondit avec une pointe d'hésitation :

-Et bien il dit que son petit frère est malade…

-Et tu le crois ?

-Je… je ne sais pas. »

Le prêtre s'agenouilla aux côtés du garçon, qui le regardait avec appréhension, et posa sa main sur son front. Rien ne se produit mais toute l'assemblée scrutait le disciple de Sekhmet avec un mélange de référence et d'incrédulité. Soudain ce dernier se redressa, sans signe avant coureur, et déclara :

« -Il dit vrai, Harry donne lui un autre morceau de pain puis retourne à ton poste. D'autres personnes ont besoin de nous. »

Nul ne songea à le contredire et ses paroles furent suivit au mot près. Aussitôt l'orphelin donna le pain avant de retourner derrière son tréteau. Le jeune homme repartit avec un sourire reconnaissant. Celui qui avait failli être dépossédé de sa pitance s'en retourna sans rien dire et la foule se dispersa.

La fin de la journée se déroula sans plus d'encombre et les pauvres s'en furent, satisfaits. Le seul inconvénient de cette histoire était qu'il fallait tout ranger après, mais ils s'y prêtaient de bon cœur si en retour des gens pouvaient être heureux un moment. Et c'est sous les blagues de ses camarades qu'il termina son travail.

**o0o0o0o**

Plusieurs mois passèrent sous le soleil d'Egypte, le regard bienveillant des Dieux veillant sur leurs enfants. Des heures sombres s'annonçaient, leurs ouailles auraient plus que jamais besoin d'eux.

En attendant Drago s'activait avec détermination sur les préparatifs de départ du premier prophète. Il n'avait pas connu autant d'empressement depuis la fête de la Renaissance. Chaque année, à cette période, Tom partait du temple pour se préparer à la cérémonie la plus importante en l'honneur d'Apophis : la fête de la barque lunaire.

Elle marquait le triomphe d'Apophis sur Râ et sa protectrice : Sekhmet. Le grand prêtre faisait donc tout pour que ce cérémonial soit grandiose, il partait plusieurs jours pour méditer et invoquer tout un tas de sorts de succès.

Quelques temps auparavant il avait commandé les mets les plus goûteux, invité les hôtes les plus prestigieux. Les décorations les plus recherchées étaient en train d'être installées. Cela promettait d'être encore plus monumental que les années précédentes et pourtant elles étaient loin d'être ordinaires.

Drago dut donc préparer le char du premier prophète avec les meilleurs chevaux ainsi que les relais qu'il emprunterait tout au long de son périple. Cela signifiait : envoyer des messages à des centaines de kilomètres dans un laps de temps extrêmement réduit.

Cette tâche était donc dévolue au blond puisqu'il pouvait s'immiscer dans l'esprit des gens. Néanmoins la besogne était ardue et demandait énormément de concentration car la distance augmentait la difficulté, surtout qu'il ne connaissait quasiment pas ses destinataires. Nonobstant, il parvint à tout régler dans les temps.

Le jour du départ, tous les prêtres étaient réunis devant les portes du temple.

« -Fils d'Apophis ! déclara Tom, je vous confie la maison de notre Dieu en attendant mon retour. Veuillez à sa sécurité et à son bon fonctionnement comme vous l'avez toujours fait.

Il se tourna spécifiquement vers son héritier :

-Je t'en confie la direction Drago, je sais que tu ne me décevras pas. L'organisation de la cérémonie est presque terminée mais je compte sur toi pour que tout soit parfait.

Ce dernier inclina la tête.

-Tout sera fait selon vos désirs, maître.

-Bien, conclut il en lui posant une main sur le crâne, à dans trois jours fils ! »

Et dans le fracas des sabots, le char bondit en avant. Il s'éloigna rapidement, laissant dans son sillage une traînée de poussière. S'en retournant, Drago soupira, maintenant il avait toute une maisonnée à faire tourner.

Alors que le vent chaud fouettait son visage, un sourire réjouit fleurit sur les lèvres du grand prêtre. C'était son moment préféré de l'année : celui où en vérité il devait trouver la personne qu'il utiliserait pour son sacrifice. Chaque année il traquait un serviteur de dieux ennemis à sa maison. Mais cette année était particulière et en cet honneur il frapperait fort.

Il aurait l'un des fidèles de la pernicieuse Sekhmet.

Il était temps qu'elle cesse de défier son dieu. Et il se délecterait de plonger son poignard dans la poitrine corrompue. Mais pour cela il devait se rendre à Bubastis. La route fut longue et éprouvante, même pour un prophète tel que lui. Les rayons de Râ le brûlaient et il le maudit cent fois. Mais qu'il chauffe tant qu'il le pouvait encore, bientôt son règne toucherait à sa fin.

Cependant ce n'était pas encore le cas et en l'occurrence, l'endurance de Tom était mise à rude épreuve. Il ne voulait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, préférant les garder pour le païen qui vénérait une lionne. Heureusement que Drago avait tout prévu et que tous les soirs il pouvait se reposer chez des frères.

Avec délice, il plongeait son corps brûlant dans des bacs d'eau fraîche, ôtant chaque grain de sable malvenu, enlevant tout trace que le dieu solaire avait voulu incruster. Puis il s'installait devant des plats de poissons et de dattes, agrémentées de paour. Certes, cela ne valait pas les festins du temple, mais pour son Dieu il était prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice.

Après six jours de chevauchée intense, il arriva enfin en vue de la capitale. Avec jubilation il contempla la ville, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la terrifiante Sekhmet ne perde ses griffes…

Il s'installa à l'extérieur de la cité, il était préférable que personne ne puisse le reconnaître. Il n'avait qu'un jour et demi pour trouver sa victime mais les prendre au piège n'avait jamais rien de bien compliqué. Ils étaient tous si pétri de bonnes intentions, qu'il n'y avait qu'à jouer l'homme en détresse pour qu'ils se précipitent dans ses filets et à pieds joints même !

Le grand prêtre ricana en repensant à la servante de la vache qu'il avait capturée deux ans de cela. Il avait prétendu que sa femme était en train d'agoniser à quelques pâtés de maisons de là et elle l'avait suivi sans aucune réticence, l'entraînant même. Sans crainte, elle lui avait emboîté le pas dans une petite trouée entre deux habitations et en silence elle s'était affaissée lorsqu'il l'avait assommé.

Qu'ils étaient pathétiques dans leur altruisme exacerbé ! Des proies si faciles ! Il le regrettait presque.

Presque.

Il attacha les chevaux et marcha en direction de la ville, aujourd'hui c'était repérage. Il ne craignait pas les voleurs, son fidèle serpent : Nagini, surveillait le campement bien plus efficacement que n'importe quel garde.

En entrant dans la métropole, il dut avouer que Bubastis était exceptionnelle : les rues étaient étincelantes car chaque mur était recouvert de marbre blanc faisant se refléter les rayons du soleil, comme pour montrer que la ville elle-même était au service de Râ. Des palmiers bordaient les routes majestueusement.

De nombreux petits temples étaient disséminés dans la cité comme celui d'Atoum ou de Mahès. Mais deux servaient d'âme à la capitale : le premier temple de Bastet et celui de sa moitié : Sekhmet, situés sur un petit tertre leur permettant de surplomber la population. C'était là que Tom se rendait, quoi de plus honorifique que de prendre à la source ?

Il s'approcha, mêlé aux badauds. L'espace pullulait de chats, même sur les colonnes ces sacs à puces étaient représentés. Sans compter les milliers de hiéroglyphes. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas en égorger quelques uns. Il roda autour de la lionne pour tenter de saisir les habitudes de sa potentielle victime.

Elle lui apparue telle une évidence.

En un jeune garçon brun qui sortit du palais de Sekhmet, tellement débordant de joie et d'innocence. Cela en devenait presque écœurant. Pourtant cette plénitude qu'il dégageait réveillerait sans aucun doute l'appétit d'Apophis. Le premier prophète le vit s'agenouiller auprès d'un chat noir, et en plus il s'acoquinait avec les sacs à puces, de pire en pire… ou de mieux en mieux.

Toute la journée il l'observa pour voir si une quelconque difficulté s'opposerait à lui, mais apparemment non. Il semblait tout aussi naïf que les autres. Décidément c'était beaucoup trop simple. Le gamin ne faisait pas parti des prêtres donc rien à craindre et maigrichon comme il l'était, il en viendrait rapidement à bout.

Certes il aurait pu prendre un plus haut gradé mais le gosse avait un Ka si clair qu'il ne doutait pas de son choix. Il repéra sa hutte, légèrement à l'écart de l'édifice où il vivait seul. C'était parfait. Il n'aurait même pas besoin d'une ruse, il lui suffirait de l'assommer et de l'emporter directement. Avec un sourire satisfait, Tom s'en retourna, il reviendrait cette nuit.

**o0o0o0o**

Harry ignorant tout de ce qui se tramait, continua à vaquer à ses occupations le plus simplement du monde. Pourtant les fils de Bastet étaient fébriles, leur sixième sens les tarabiscotait et ils ne cessaient de miauler à tout va.

Vainement.

L'obscurité tomba sur Bubastis et après avoir avalé son repas, l'orphelin s'étendit sur sa natte. Solal bondit aussitôt sur lui, s'étalant sur sa poitrine. Dans un rire, Harry tenta de le déloger.

« -Et je fais comment pour dormir avec un poids qui m'écrase ? » le taquina t'il.

Le félin émit une sorte de miaulement/grognement et fit jouer ses griffes comme pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de changer de place. Le brun soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté, contre son bras relevé pour permettre aux limbes du sommeil de l'envahir.

Le premier prophète se faufilait entre les habitations, tel une ombre. Il atteint finalement celle qu'il convoitait. Rien ne la différenciait des autres mais elle était ô combien importante. Il ouvrit dans le plus grand silence la porte de fortune et se glissa à l'intérieur. Sa proie était innocemment allongée sur sa natte et sa poitrine se soulevait sous un souffle régulier.

Mais deux yeux luisants le toisèrent sans aucune innocence. Le chat noir s'était installé sur le jeune homme. Evidemment. Mais sans importance. La bestiole souffla, les poils hérissés, faisant remuer son maitre dans son sommeil. Tom eut un sourire cruel avant de chasser le chat.

D'un simple mouvement de la tête de l'humain, l'animal se retrouva projeter contre le mur. Il le reçut dans un miaulement bref et douloureux. Débarrassé de la bête, il s'approcha du garçon. Il dormait encore.

Trop facile.

Mais il voulait voir la peur dans les yeux de sa victime, la peur et la défaite. Il voulait qu'il se rende compte qu'il était perdu, que sa fin était proche et que ce serait lui qui la lui infligerait. Aussi empoigna-t-il le menton du gamin avec brusquerie, le réveillant.

Harry fut tiré brutalement de son rêve. Il ouvrit ses yeux encore embrumés et son regard se posa sur un visage. Il ne réagit d'abord pas, puis il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas cet homme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit, il ne savait pas comment mais celui-ci ne lui voulait pas du bien. Seulement quand il voulut réagir, il ne le put.

Tom guettait le moment de la prise de conscience et enfin il vit la panique se dessiner sur ses traits. Alors il s'immisça dans son esprit, le paralysant du moindre mouvement. Un éclair de peur passa dans les pupilles vertes avant qu'il ne le force à dormir.

Le corps du gosse se fit plus lourd et le grand prêtre savoura sa victoire. Il le souleva, le posa sur son épaule – il n'était pas très lourd – et sortit sans un regard en arrière.

S'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu remarquer que les yeux de Solal étincelèrent et dans le dos de Tom, ceux du petit brun firent de même…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée Clo : C'est vrai qu'à part les miennes...^_^ Mais j'en suis flattée! Non, non les ressemblances sont plus ou moins là, pour Slughorn ce n'était pas volontaire, mais c'est vrai que je me suis un peu inspirée de Gaara. On ne se demandera pas pourquoi, hein!?

Sinon moi en ce moment c'est pas le top vu que pour l'Angleterre c'est pas ok, mais on fait avec. Gros bisous!

* * *

**_Lexique:_**

**_Chemou: Troisième saison de l'année égyptienne qui va du 16 mars au 13 juillet._**

**_Pakhons: Premier mois de la saison Chemou._**

**_Paour: Vin égyptien de basse qualité._**

**_Vache: Déesse Hathor de la festivité et de l'amour. Fille de Râ, elle est parfois représentée sous la forme de Sekhmet._**

**_Atoum: Dieu créateur d'où descendent les autres principaux dieux._**

**_Mahès: Fils de Bastet, représenté sous la forme d'un lion._**

_**Ka: Un des cinq éléments indissociables composant l'être de son vivant : le double spirituel qui naît en même temps que l'humain et qui survit après la mort.**_

**

* * *

**

Un petit mot pour encourager l'auteur??? SVP???


	4. Tharique

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: Je me pose une petite question: pourquoi toutes les personnes qui inscrivent cette histoire en favorie ou alerte, ne veulent pas mettre un petit commentaire?

Merci à ma bêta!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Tharique**

Tom retraversa la ville avec son paquet sans se faire repérer. Les enfants d'Apophis étaient les maîtres de la discrétion. Il parvint sans encombre au campement où Nagini veillait paresseusement. Ce dernier releva la tête à son approche.

« -**_Tu as réussi_**, siffla t'il.

-**_Comme toujours_**, » répondit le grand prêtre non sans arrogance.

Il assit son futur martyr dans le char et l'attacha aux montants. Puis il désinstalla le camp de fortune, il n'avait aucun intérêt à s'attarder davantage dans les parages. La disparition du garçon ne passerait plus inaperçue aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Et dans le silence de la nuit, Tom fit claquer les rênes, faisant partir les chevaux au galop.

Dans une hutte au sommet de la ville, un chat miaula comme s'il était sur le point de mourir. Mais rien aux alentours ne réagit.

Le char bondissait telle une furie en colère et le corps de l'orphelin ballottait durement contre celui-ci. Des hématomes apparaîtraient sûrement, mais un martyr devait souffrir, non ? La santé de sa proie lui importait peu, tant qu'elle ne mourrait pas avant qu'il ne le décide.

Ce dernier s'extirpa de son coma forcé dans l'après midi. En réalité, la douleur qui l'assaillait de toute part l'y poussait un peu. Il souleva des paupières lourdes, qu'il referma aussitôt. Cette soudaine lumière brute était aveuglante et le sable volant autour de lui s'était vicieusement immiscé dans ses yeux.

Il cligna plusieurs fois, pleurant, pour les faire partir. Il ne réitéra néanmoins pas son erreur et préféra se baser sur ses autres sens pour comprendre où il se trouvait. Aucun doute la dessus : il était dans un char qui menait un train d'enfer puisqu'il était secoué comme un figuier. Pour la direction, peine perdue, dans le désert impossible de la deviner.

Mais la plus importante des questions : le pourquoi, lui échappait complètement. Rien n'avait été dérobé, tout se déroulait dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais un homme l'avait réveillé la veille au soir, pourtant il s'était rendormi aussitôt sans trop savoir comment.

Il avait cru rêver.

Apparemment non.

Dans quoi s'était il encore fourré ? Nektet lui avait dit qu'il était béni, mais là il avait plus l'impression du contraire. Qu'est ce qu'on pouvait lui vouloir ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, ni de bien d'ailleurs. Pourtant cet inconnu l'avait kidnappé.

Il frissonna en repensant à son regard : froid, machiavélique, destructeur. Qu'est ce qui pourrait le sauver de ce qui s'annonçait ? Certainement pas lui : son absence de pouvoir, sa carrure de chat famélique, son corps douloureux… Rien ne jouait en sa faveur.

Il tenta toutefois de se libérer de ses liens, en pure perte évidemment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier Sekhmet, qu'elle veuille bien s'occuper d'un être aussi insignifiant que lui.

Tom constata que son colis était parvenu à s'échapper des limbes dans lesquelles il l'avait jeté, en un temps moindre qu'usuellement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir ennuyé ou satisfait. En tout cas ce petit était épatant. Il en savourerait d'autant plus sa mort. Avec une joie sadique, il le regarda tirer sur ses liens.

Si futile.

Il avait peut être une aura aussi dorée que le soleil, un esprit pur qui le protégeait légèrement de sa présence néfaste, mais inexplicablement il était aussi faible qu'un nourrisson. Un contraste étrange mais qui le fascinait. Il avait bien choisi sa cible, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Comme le soleil tapait vigoureusement, il fit une petite halte pour boire. Il accueillit cette eau bienfaitrice avec bonheur. Râ était implacable avec lui. Il remarqua alors que le gosse avait fini de s'ébrouer et qu'il le regardait ou du moins fixait son outre, passant inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Le premier prophète tressaillit, une brusque envie d'humidifier cette bouche lui-même l'assaillit. Mais il se fit violence. En aucun cas le sacrifié ne devait être souillé. Néanmoins il ne devait pas non plus mourir avant l'heure. Aussi s'agenouilla-t-il à sa hauteur, lui prenant le menton au creux de la main.

« -Je consens à te donner de l'eau, à une condition, déclara t'il.

Harry ne répondit rien, attendant.

-Je ne veux pas que tu brailles et fasses scandale lorsque nous passerons à côté de civilisation.

Le petit brun eut une sorte de rire bref et indigné.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ?

-Parce que tu es parfait, avoua Tom en lui caressant la joue du revers de la main.

L'autre recula la tête brusquement en soufflant, pas vraiment satisfait de cette réponse. Mais le grand prêtre ne pouvait décemment pas lui expliquer les véritables raisons, le garçon n'aurait jamais coopéré.

-Tu es… un cadeau… Mon maître aura la plaisir de ta compagnie une journée et tu pourras retourner auprès des tiens.

-Et pourquoi cet homme voudrait il de… ma compagnie ? s'étonna Harry légèrement suspicieux.

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Tu veux de l'eau ? »

Assoiffé l'adolescent ne chercha pas à approfondir et acquiesça. L'aîné tendit la gourde au dessus de sa bouche, Harry l'ouvrit et il fit couler le liquide. Le jeune homme le but avec avidité. Trop rapidement à son goût, son ravisseur la lui enleva. Descendant du char, il alla en donner aux chevaux. Il préférait ne pas prendre le risque de finir à pied dans le désert hostile. Il remonta et ils repartirent.

Harry s'était tut, pour le moment. Mais il trouverait un moyen de faire parler l'adulte. Comment une personne pouvait souhaiter sa compagnie alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ? Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire c'était certain. Encore fallait-il en connaître la dangerosité.

Malgré tout il n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de se laisser faire gentiment. A la première occasion, il s'enfuirait. Il n'était pas un fils de Sekhmet pour rien, son courage (si la force lui manquait) courait en lui et il ne déshonorerait pas sa déesse.

Lorsque la journée toucha à sa fin, Tom aperçut enfin le dernier relais où il s'était arrêté avant d'atteindre Bubastis. Tant mieux, il n'appréciait toujours pas les langues brûlantes de Râ. Il n'était pas son ennemi héréditaire pour rien. Il fit ralentir les chevaux qui s'immobilisèrent doucement devant la construction.

Aussitôt un homme trapu et basané en sortit. Ses petits yeux étaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites et une barbe de trois jours lui mangeait le visage. Il était laid, mais là n'était pas son importance. C'était un serviteur fidèle d'Apophis qui ne risquait pas de le trahir et il habitait à l'écart de toute population. Le gamin ne pouvait ni s'échapper, ni prévenir qui que ce soit.

Tom fit un signe de la tête pour que son hôte s'occupe de ses montures et dans sa grande mansuétude il s'autorisa à détacher le garçon de l'attelage. Il le traîna à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne puisse proférer quoi que ce soit et le ligota de nouveau à un anneau ancré dans le mur. Il avait demandé à Sésost de l'installer avant son retour. Le serviteur de Sekhmet s'escrima une nouvelle fois, toujours inutilement. Il s'exclama outré :

« -Pourquoi m'attacher ? Je ne suis pas un prisonnier mais plutôt un invité d'après ce que vous avez dit !

-C'est ce que j'ai dit, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de vouloir t'évader. Et il est hors de question que mon maître soit déçu.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour kidnapper quelqu'un. Si c'est uniquement pour rendre visite à votre seigneur, vous auriez simplement pu me le demander et j'aurais accepté !

'-_Le pire c'était que ça aurait été certainement le cas'_, pensa Tom avec ironie.

Il choisit plutôt de répondre :

-Je préfère prendre mes précautions, ta présence est vitale. Et si tu arrêtais de te rebeller, tout se passerait pour le mieux. »

Le petit brun grommela. Cet homme avait réponse à tout, mais on ne lui ôterait pas l'idée qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Leur hôte entra et les deux hommes s'assirent à l'opposé de la pièce pour discuter. Harry ne les entendait pas, ce qui amplifia ses doutes. Malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Ce n'était certainement pas cet être bedonnant qui l'aiderait. Il devrait prendre son mal en patience.

Comme repas, on lui donna une becquée de dattes et de pain, agrémentés d'un peu de bière. S'en était dégradant mais une fois de plus on ne lui laissait guère le choix. Tom fit un somme de plusieurs heures et ils repartirent aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Des montures fraîches et fringantes les tirèrent efficacement.

L'adolescent qui avait très mal dormi, d'un sommeil entrecoupé de réminiscences de son enlèvement et de réveils brusques, se mit à somnoler. Même si le chaos du char l'empêchait de sombrer complètement, il se laissa porter par le roulement des sabots des chevaux.

Les deuxième et troisième relais se situaient également à l'écart du monde et le garçon ne put rien tenter, le faisant enrager et stresser. Combien en restait-il avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur destination ? Étaient-ils tous aussi bien dissimulés ? Est-ce que l'homme avait tout prévu ? Ne pourrait-il jamais se sortir de là ? Reviendrait-il un jour chez lui ?

Le quatrième arrêt se trouvait dans la ville d'Abydos. L'orphelin cru que sa chance tournait mais Tom – il avait fini par apprendre le nom de son ravisseur – avait manœuvré si habilement qu'il n'avait pu prévenir personne. Il avait senti les parois de son esprit se compresser et il avait aussitôt compris que l'autre tentait d'y pénétrer pour le réduire au silence d'une quelconque manière.

De toutes ses forces il avait essayé de se barricader mais sans surprise l'homme s'y était introduit. Harry avait lentement constaté la perte de toute autorité sur lui-même, une sensation toute aussi angoissante que désagréable. Par Sekhmet il se haïssait d'être si faible, il n'était qu'un pantin qu'on pouvait agrémenter à sa guise. Une larme d'impuissance s'était échappée avant que la nuit ne l'engloutisse.

Le grand prêtre le détacha pour paraître moins suspect, il n'y avait rien à craindre pour l'instant mais il ne devait pas traîner. Aux vues de la précédente expérience, le gamin s'était révélé plus coriace que prévu. Aussi ne s'attarda t'il guère dans la demeure d'accueil, juste le temps de se restaurer, de se reposer une petite heure et il repartit.

Esna n'était plus qu'à une journée, il serait bientôt au temple et pourrait se reposer convenablement. Puis enfin ils fêteraient tous la cérémonie de la barque lunaire, le début de la fin de la lumière…

Cependant Râ ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette façon, ses rayons s'accentuèrent, chauffèrent, brûlèrent. Les chevaux peinaient, suant sous la chaleur accablante, leurs pas se faisaient plus lourds. Tom n'était pas en reste, une migraine lui vrillait les tempes et il commençait à chanceler, surtout que le niveau de l'outre baissait considérablement.

Aussi décida-t-il de s'arrêter dans la prochaine ville, il avait un peu d'avance et de toute manière il lui était impossible d'aller plus loin. Il n'y avait pas de contact mais les choix étaient restreints. Et puis le gosse dormait comme un bébé, sans doute que l'autre fois n'avait été qu'un coup de chance.

En fait Harry était sorti de son coma, mais bien qu'il accueillait les rayons solaires avec joie, ils paraissaient extrêmement vigoureux en ce jour. Il gardait donc les yeux fermés, somnolant dans la chaleur. Le premier prophète se réjouit à la vue de la première habitation, l'ombre et la fraîcheur lui tendaient les bras. Il trouverait bien un bon sujet qui l'accueillerait, lui et son esclave.

Il se dirigea vers les strates les plus élevées de la ville et stoppa devant la demeure la plus somptueuse ou du moins, la plus potable car elle ne valait pas celles des grands nobles. Il interpella le premier paysan qui passa à proximité et lui ordonna de l'annoncer à son maître.

'-_Le grand prêtre d'Apophis_ !' se répéta Harry qui avait tout entendu.

L'homme l'avait donc bel et bien trompé car un grand prêtre n'avait pas de maître si ce n'était son dieu. Qu'Apophis le demande n'annonçait rien de bon. Il devait s'enfuir au plus vite. Karê fils de Mosis accourut à l'entrée de sa maison dès que son serviteur lui annonça qui s'y trouvait. Jamais pareille dignité n'avait foulé le sol de sa bâtisse et il ne comptait pas laisser partir cette chance.

« -Mon Seigneur, l'accueillit il en s'inclinant, que me vaut le plaisir, non l'honneur de votre visite ?

-J'ai fais un long voyage et je suis fatigué…

Karê ne lui laissa même pas le temps de continuer et déclara :

-Vous êtes ici chez vous mon Seigneur. Venez vous reposer, la bière est fraîche. Restez aussi longtemps que vous le désirez, les serviteurs et moi-même nous ferons une joie de vous satisfaire.

-Merci. Pourrez-vous vous occuper de mon esclave ?

-Evidemment, » accéda le maître de maison en l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

Tom ne se soucia alors plus de sa proie. Erreur. Harry lui, avait bien réalisé qu'il serait loin de son kidnappeur et que ce serait certainement là sa seule occasion de s'enfuir. Il regarda l'un des serviteurs le délier du char et se laissa emmener docilement. Il ne devait commettre aucune bévue et prendre toutes les précautions. On l'installa dans la cuisine avec un bol d'eau un peu floue devant le nez.

« -Excusez moi mais je vais avoir du mal à boire avec ça, dit il en montrant ses mains liées à ce qui semblait être la cuisinière.

La femme le regarda en hésitant, mais ne fit pas un geste.

-S'il vous plait, pourriez vous me détacher ? insista le petit brun avec un air de chien battu.

-Je ne sais pas si…

-J'ai vraiment très soif… »

La cuisinière fit un pas dans sa direction, un si jeune garçon, avec un tel visage innocent ne pouvait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Et puis les maîtres avaient souvent des attitudes bizarres…

Si ça se trouvait il aimait battre ce pauvre enfant…

De toute façon il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin. Elle trancha les liens avec un de ses couteaux. L'adolescent lui sourit adorablement et bu l'eau jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il resta ensuite sagement accoudé à la table, se massant les poignets. La cuisinière lui rendit son sourire et retourna à ses plats, rassurée. Mais à peine eut elle le dos tourné que l'orphelin se précipita dehors. La femme, surprise et déçue, avança jusqu'à la porte et cria :

« -Arrêtez le fuyard ! »

Aussitôt une demi-douzaine d'hommes surgirent et barrèrent la route au gamin. Encerclé, Harry tenta de faire marche arrière mais une poigne ferme l'en empêcha. Il se débattit avec virulence, hurlant :

« -Je n'ai rien fait ! Il m'a kidnappé ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Sans résultat. Sans ordre de leur maître ils ne le relâcheraient pas. Le bruit avait alerté Tom qui sortit de la maison. Il se rapprocha rapidement pour ne pas que le gosse fasse plus de dégâts.

« -Il ne supporte pas son statut d'esclave, dit il d'un ton de connivence à son hôte.

Puis il replongea dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Avant qu'il ne s'endorme, il lui murmura :

-Tu vas le regretter… »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée Clo : Ben non pas de solutions de rechanges malheureusement… Enfin on fera avec. Peut être qu'il se passe un peu plus de choses ici mais je suis sûre que tu adoreras le chapitre 5 ! Par contre il faudra encore un peu de patience ! ^_^ Sinon toujours avec Lucille ? Bisous !

* * *

_Lexique:_

_Tharique: route_


	5. La barque lunaire

Couple : HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoi, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: le chapitre est enfin corrigé ! Ah ces ordinateurs ! Ils ne fonctionnent jamais comme il faut ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Lexique: _

_Barque lunaire: fête en l'honneur d'Apophis que j'ai inventé, à l'opposé de la barque solaire où Apophis tente de tuer Râ sans succès puisqu'il se fait tuer par Sekhmet. (ça c'est vrai par contre)._

_Anubis: Dieu à tête de chien qui accompagne les morts dans l'autre monde._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : La barque lunaire**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il fut un peu perdu par l'endroit où il reposait. Il ne se trouvait ni dans la cuisine, ni sur le char, mais sur un lit bien trop luxueux pour être honnête.

Oui un lit, un vrai, pas une vulgaire natte posée sur le sol avec des bouts de joncs qui, en s'effilochant, rendaient la nuit beaucoup moins paisible. Un lit de plumes, moelleux à souhait avec un drap si doux, si léger qu'il en paraissait irréel.

L'air embaumait autant que dans son temple et une vague de nostalgie le traversa. Même si tout était magnifique, même si les sculptures du lit étaient des plus fines, même si les tapisseries étaient du plus bel ouvrage, il aurait préféré mille fois être auprès de sa déesse.

Cette sombre chambre l'angoissait. Tout y était si obscur. Le drap était aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune, de même que les boiseries et les tapisseries qui n'étaient rehaussées que d'un fil d'argent. Il se suréleva pour voir l'intégralité de la pièce, mais se recoucha bien vite, terrassé par une douleur lancinante dans son crâne. L'homme n'était pas allé de main morte en violant son esprit.

D'ailleurs où était il ? Etait-ce sa chambre ? Certainement pas celle de son maître puisque finalement il n'en avait pas… Mais où le menait cette histoire ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. De plus qu'elle était la raison de sa présence ici ? Dans ce soudain luxe, alors qu'on ne l'avait pas spécialement ménagé jusque là. Trop d'incompréhension régnait, s'en devenait insupportable !

Nonobstant la souffrance, il se leva doucement. D'abord il se tourna vers l'un des côtés du lit, posant les pieds au sol. Puis il appuya dessus, relevant son corps ; son mal sembla empirer mais il résista. Sekhmet était avec lui, pas question de faillir. En s'aidant du mur, il avança jusqu'à la porte, elle lui parut bien plus lointaine qu'il ne le croyait.

Soudain elle s'ouvrit alors qu'il allait l'atteindre. A sa plus grande horreur, le prêtre d'Apophis se trouvait dans l'embrasure. Le jeune homme recula d'un pas. L'homme n'avait pas l'air particulièrement avenant. Sans doute que sa tentative de fuite l'avait quelque peu échauffé. Il ne pourrait certainement pas l'emporter contre lui, mais il vendrait chèrement sa peau.

Il lui lança un regard de défi auquel Tom ne fit pas grand cas. Il s'avança résolument, forçant le garçon à reculer malgré lui jusqu'au mur. Il s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres.

« -Tu m'as horriblement déçu, dit il d'une voix aussi basse que menaçante.

-Vous m'avez menti ! rétorqua le petit brun.

Affichant un sourire sardonique, le premier prophète répondit :

-Pas le moins du monde…

-Si ! En tant que grand prêtre vous n'avez pas de maître !

-Mon Dieu est mon maître.

-Mais je ne peux pas… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, réalisant tout à coup ce que cela impliquait. Si Apophis désirait sa compagnie…ce n'était assurément pas dans le monde des vivants. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur : il allait mourir. Il n'avait guère poussé sa résistance croyant…

Mais il s'était fait embobiné royalement et le prix en serait élevé. Violemment il repoussa le menteur et se rua vers la porte. Cependant Tom l'agrippa par le bras et le ramena en arrière, le faisant tomber durement au sol.

« -Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir aussi facilement ? Tu m'as désobéi ! Pire tu m'as humilié ! Sache que je ne le tolère pas !

Effrayé mais également remonté, le fils de Sekhmet commença :

-Parce que vous…

-Tais-toi ! ordonna l'aîné en le giflant, je suis le grand prêtre d'Apophis. Tu n'es rien ! Tu parleras seulement lorsque je t'y autoriserai !

Harry avait été élevé dans le respect des castes, toutefois dans cette situation, alors que la mort se profilait, il osa trahir la tradition.

-Je ne me tairai pas devant un assassin ! » s'emporta t'il.

Les yeux de Tom étincelèrent de colère, le gamin l'avait trop défié et il exécrait par-dessus tout qu'on lui manque de respect. Il ne pouvait abimer son martyr avant la cérémonie, mais il y avait bien d'autres manières pour casser quelqu'un. Il le ferait plier et ce petit insolent se soumettrait.

Tout à coup l'adolescent sentit une pression autour de son cœur et ses poumons. Elle augmentait lentement, le faisant suffoquer. Son pouls s'affola et il prit vraiment peur, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher. Ses yeux s'agrandir de terreur, il pouvait sentir les chiens d'Anubis le frôler. Puis tout s'arrêta brutalement, le laissant vidé au sol. Tom le redressa légèrement en le tirant par les cheveux.

« -Je suis le pouvoir et tu n'es qu'un insecte entre mes mains ! Alors reste à ta place ! »

Le combat intérieur d'Harry était terrible : devait il respecter les dogmes si bien ancrés dans ses principes ou écouter la voix de l'insurrection qui battait furieusement en lui ? Difficile décision surtout quand aucune aide n'était possible et que dans chacun des cas il souffrirait.

Mais Sekhmet était l'ennemi d'Apophis, de part ce simple fait il ne devait rien épargner à son adversaire. Il n'était rien mais il aimait sa déesse et ne ferait rien pour lui porter honte.

« -Et vous à la votre, cracha t'il en réponse, sous les griffes de Sekhmet !

Le premier prophète devint enragé, il éructa :

-Sale microbe, tu ne vaux rien et c'est toi qui vas finir sous moi ! La lionne va se soumettre au serpent, crois moi ! »

Tirant de plus bel sur les cheveux du garçon, il le tourna sur le dos et s'accroupit sur lui. Violemment il lui arracha son pagne et le petit brun réalisa véritablement la portée de ses mots. Il rua comme un démon, il préférait encore mourir que de subir cet ultime outrage. Mais de nouveau la pression se manifesta, le paralysant. C'était une sensation d'une telle atrocité : de savoir que le pire allait se produire sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher.

Prit dans la fureur de l'action, Tom ne se rendait compte de rien. Ni de l'effroi de sa victime – pour peu qu'il lui ait accordé de l'importance – ni de l'erreur qu'il allait commettre. Il ôta son vêtement à la hâte puis agrippa le gamin par la pliure des genoux et souleva ses jambes. Son membre, excité par la rage et la domination, se positionna sur l'intimité du jeune homme.

Mais subitement son devoir se rappela à son bon souvenir : il ne devait en aucun cas souillé son sacrifié sinon la cérémonie serait caduque. Son poing s'abattit tout près du visage d'Harry, dans un cri. Celui-ci avait les yeux révulsés et des larmes coulaient toujours. Tom était au comble de la fureur et son érection douloureuse n'arrangeait rien.

Pénétrer sa proie lui était peut être impossible, mais il comptait bien lui faire payer son effronterie et il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il retourna l'orphelin sur le ventre, qui sans autre choix se laissa faire comme une poupée, il lui écarta les fesses et glissa son sexe dans la fente. Ce n'était pas aussi humiliant – ni aussi bon – que s'il l'avait pris complètement, mais ça lui apprendrait suffisamment la soumission et l'obéissance.

Entre ces deux globes de chair, il amorça les coups de reins. Sa verge était délicieusement comprimée, en partie du moins. Il en désirait bien plus, si bien qu'il serra de lui-même le postérieur de sa victime, accentuant ainsi davantage les frottements. Il accéléra.

Harry sentait cette barre dure se frotter entre ses fesses et il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas vomir tant cela le dégoutait. Serviteur de la déesse, il n'avait jamais expérimenté le sexe, n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé à vrai dire. Mais cet acte était tellement dégradant. Etait cela qui attirait tant les gens ? Il avait plutôt envie de mourir.

Entendre l'autre pousser des râles de plaisir près de son oreille et cette chair immonde qui le touchait, lui fit regretter de s'être rebellé. Pleurant toujours, les poings à demi crispé à cause de la paralysie, il ne put qu'endurer la situation jusqu'à la fin. Tom éjacula sur le corps du plus jeune, lui laissant quand même un goût d'inachevé.

Toutefois le gosse puait la peur, la leçon était comprise. Il se releva, remit son pagne et sortit sans un regard en arrière, abandonnant le petit brun couvert de sperme. Peu importait, de toute façon il ordonna à un esclave de préparer le garçon pour la cérémonie. Il ne se révolterait plus à présent.

Il alla se baigner en attendant que l'on débarrasse sa chambre puis y retourna pour enfiler une tenue plus appropriée à la journée qui commençait : une robe de lin royal recouverte d'une peau de léopard. Le début de la fête de la barque lunaire était dans une heure et il se devait d'être parfait. Il repassa de sa main un dernier pli, puis sortit dignement de la pièce.

Il dirigeait la cérémonie d'ouverture aussi se dirigea t'il vers le grand hall. A son arrivée la foule s'agenouilla. Il savoura cet instant de grâce. Dans ces moments, il se sentait aussi puissant que le pharaon Osorkon II, cet adepte des chats…ils causeraient sa perte.

La journée se déroula rapidement, affairé de toutes parts le grand prêtre ne vit pas le soir venir. Mais lorsque l'on alluma les lanternes, une sorte d'empressement extatique s'empara de lui. Son projet débutait et il ne pouvait se forcer à la totale indifférence. Il pénétra d'un pas conquérant dans la salle sacrificielle, Drago sur les talons. Les fidèles conviés n'arriveraient que dans une dizaine de minutes et en attendant les deux hommes prépareraient pour que tout soit impeccable.

**o0o0o0o**

Harry avait été trainé plus ou moins gentiment dans une petite pièce sombre avec un bac. Les esclaves l'avaient poussé dedans et lavé rudement. Ensuite séché et habillé sans plus de considération. Sa tenue était des plus élémentaire, un simple pagne blanc, presque le même que celui qu'il portait au temple à ceci près que la matière était bien plus soyeuse : du lin au lieu des fibres de palmiers usuels.

Le bac fut enlevé, en fait la pièce fut complètement vidée, lui seul resta planté bêtement au milieu. Malheureusement il ne pouvait envisager d'autres perspectives aux vues de l'homme qui gardait l'unique issue. Un homme deux fois plus grand que lui avec une stature à toute épreuve. A nouveau il était impuissant. Il se laissa tomber à terre, abattu.

A force de subir des revers, ses espoirs s'éteignaient inéluctablement. Le petit brun se coucha, remontant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Il allait mourir et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher, encore moins lui. Alors autant se faire une raison. Qui était-il de toute manière ? Rien, un simple serviteur aisément remplaçable.

**o0o0o0o**

Enfin les invités arrivèrent, dirigés par les esclaves. Tom les accueillit personnellement. La flatterie était nécessaire pour recevoir des services en retour. Puis chacun se plaça autour de la table de pierre. Le premier prophète s'installa devant et entama les louanges. Drago se trouvait dans le cercle des fidèles, derrière son maître et répétait ses paroles.

« -Apophis ! Oh puissant Apophis ! Vainqueur du dieu solaire montre nous la voie de l'ombre ! Guide nous vers les ténèbres pour que règne enfin la barque lunaire ! »

De nombreuses prières, suppliques et autres adorations furent chantées jusqu'à ce que le grand prêtre leur intime le silence. Les portes s'ouvrirent derechef et alors les adeptes du dieu serpent amorcèrent un chant ou plutôt une note, sombre qui n'en finissait pas.

Harry releva lentement la tête pour regarder ce qu'il se passait, puis la rabaissa. Tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. On était venu le chercher dans sa pièce noire, deux molosses qui l'avaient empoigné par les bras et l'avaient plus ou moins porté jusque là. Dans cette immense salle, pleine de gens effrayant. S

a salle funéraire, à ceci près qu'il n'aurait certainement pas le droit à un embaumement. Sa vie sur terre était perdue, comme celle dans l'au-delà. Il était et serait maudit. Abandonnant toute idée de fuite, il se laissa trainer jusqu'à l'autel et attacher dessus les bras le long du corps.

Drago avait regardé attentivement le sacrifié, il était différent. Ce n'était pas un de ces fanatiques qui mourraient volontairement ; loin de là. Le garçon ne voulait pas être ici pourtant il ne se débattait pas. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait on pu lui faire ? Tant d'innocence se dégageait de lui et tant de désespoir aussi. Drago se rengorgeait de son insensibilité, de toute façon ce n'était qu'une faiblesse, mais le regard lointain, déjà résigné du jeune homme, l'ébranla.

Sans doute que sa beauté pure n'y était pas étrangère. Mais au-delà de ça le blond était comme choqué. Incompréhensiblement le jeune martyr le troublait, il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans cette résignation à mourir. Lui qui faisait tout pour contrer la mort, ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet éphèbe refusait de se battre. Surtout que ça aurait donné un peu de piquant à cette cérémonie !

Il voulait le secouer, le réveiller, lui crier de se révolter, il ne pouvait admettre ce macabre immobilisme. Il avait l'idée incongrue de l'aider, de le sortir de là. Ce n'était pas sa place. Il n'était pas un vulgaire pantin qu'on sacrifiait à son gré, il avait d'autres choses à accomplir. Et ses yeux trop verts…

Ses pensées étaient folles, il secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur le discours de son supérieur. Il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait lui nuire. Tom déclama tout haut :

« -En cette nuit spéciale, je vous offre un fils de la catin de Ra, un disciple de Sekhmet ! Son sang couvrira le chemin du Dieu serpent !

Il s'approcha de la table avec le poignard cérémoniel. Harry vit étinceler la lame au dessus de lui, sa respiration se hacha, étreint par la peur.

-Oh Apophis ! reprit le grand prêtre, reçoit cette offrande en gage de ton triomphe ! Que sa vie prise par la force, nous montre la voie pour emmener les ténèbres sur cette terre corrompue ! »

Drago ferma un infime instant les yeux, au moment où la dague s'enfonça superficiellement dans la peau du prisonnier. Qu'Apophis ait pitié de son âme car personne d'autre ne le ferait. Lui-même assista à la scène sans bouger.

Harry hurla alors que l'homme gravait sur son torse le signe du dieu serpent. Sa chair était découpée si facilement et le sang coulait. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger pour se défaire de cette douleur. C'était insupportable ! Ca le piquait, le brûlait et pourtant il avait si froid. Qu'on l'achève, que sa souffrance cesse enfin !

'_-Sauve-moi Sekhmet_,' supplia t'il une dernière fois.

Sa tête roula sur le côté tandis que Tom élevait une ultime fois le poignard pour achever son œuvre. Avant de sombrer, le regard de l'orphelin rencontra celui de Drago. Alors ses yeux étincelèrent tels des émeraudes.

La lumière s'intensifia pour envelopper tout le corps, aveuglant les spectateurs. Le premier prophète dut se reculer et se protéger les yeux, lâchant de ce fait son arme. On ne voyait même plus la table tant l'éclat était intense. Soudain plus rien, l'obscurité revint.

Sur l'autel plus de sang, plus de chaines, plus d'adolescent mais un majestueux lion, si sombre qu'il en paraissait noir. Et ses yeux d'un vert inhabituel ou plutôt désagréablement familier. La bête rugit et la majorité des invités reculèrent.

Le blond demeura statufié, ne sachant comment il devait réagir. S'enfuir ? Combattre ? L'aider ? Les trois possibilités lui paraissaient absurdes. Il n'était pas couard pour fuir le danger mais tuer cet animal, ce garçon était inconcevable. Seulement, le défendre ? C'était un fils de Sekhmet bon sang ! Son ennemie jurée ! Alors il restait immobile, attendant un quelconque signe.

Tom n'avait pas ses scrupules et il se plaça devant le lion. Ce petit arrogant ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Il l'avait peut être sous estimé mais il ne ferait pas la même erreur une deuxième fois…

* * *

_Reviews anonymes :_

Fée Clo : Plus de choses ici n'est ce pas? Et ça va continuer dans le prochain! Je sens que ça te fait plaisir! lol! Rho mais depuis le temps tu devrais avoir l'habitude que je martyrise Harry! La cuisinière au fond n'est pas méchante, c'et juste qu'elle doit obéir à son maître, si elle ne l'avait pas fait elle se serait fait fouetter...

Moi sinon ça va tranquillou, mouais enfin vivement le 5 juin quand même que je sois enfin en vacances! Bisous!

Cosmoattitude: Je suis ravie d'avoir pu te convertir à cette époque alors! ^_^Tu verras elle est pas mal, ils avaient des croyances assez fascinantes! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant! Merci de ta review, biz!


	6. Héliopolis

Couple HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: Je lance un petit appel: si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous connait un bon traducteur français/arabe ou égyptien je prends! Merci d'avance!

Et merci à ma bêta, la terreur des ordinateurs!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Héliopolis**

Le lion toisa Tom d'un air bien peu amène, mais celui-ci était loin d'en être ébranlé. Ce n'était pas un sac à puce qui allait l'effrayé, il en avait maté plus d'un !

Les pattes de l'animal tremblèrent soudainement puis cédèrent. Le félin poussa une plainte d'impuissance. Les pouvoirs du grand prêtre n'étaient pas usurpés. Mais alors que la bête se retrouvait petit à petit paralysée, l'air de la salle devint suffoquant. Les fidèles qui n'avaient pas encore fuit, suèrent bientôt à grosses gouttes.

Drago et Tom également mais l'un n'osait bouger et en faisait fi, et l'autre continuait à augmenter la pression dans le crane du lion, ne se souciant guère de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tout son être tendait vers son objectif : éliminer cet insolent. Seulement l'esprit de l'animal semblait plus résistant à ses assauts et il devait redoubler d'effort.

La chaleur devint vite insupportable et les derniers adorateurs d'Apophis quittèrent la pièce sans remords, à l'exception de Drago. Ce dernier était incapable de se décider : la souffrance du lion était visible et l'image si éthérée du garçon persistait. Se résoudre à l'anéantir de ses propres mains ne s'envisageait même pas. Une force le lui interdisait.

Pourtant se détourner de son mentor, n'était pas plus réalisable. Alors il se contentait de regarder, impuissant spectateur. Lâchement il attendait que les combattants choisissent eux même.

Finalement la chaleur se transforma en lumière et le félin fut entouré d'un halo aveuglant. Le grand prêtre dut se détourner et cesser ses attaques. Aussitôt le fils de Sekhmet se jeta sur lui, lacérant sa poitrine. Tom hurla, de douleur et de honte. Jamais on ne l'avait vaincu, surtout d'une attaque aussi grossière. Jamais on ne l'avait blessé et cela faisait si mal !

Mais l'animal ne resta pas pour savourer son œuvre et fila vers la sortie. Cependant en chemin, il stoppa devant Drago. Ils se fixèrent intensément. Aucun sentiment dans cet échange, mais il y avait comme une impression, un vague parfum de reconnaissance. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, ils étaient ennemis mais il y avait ce sentiment de déjà vu.

Hélas ils n'avaient guère le temps de s'appesantir sur une illusion et le félin courut vers les portes. Le blond n'avait toujours pas réagi, se décevant lui-même. Seulement en haut des marches, ce n'était pas la liberté qui attendait Harry. Tous les invités qui avaient fuit la salle, ainsi que les résidents habituels attendaient dans le hall.

Lorsqu'ils virent arriver le lion, celui qui avait détruit leur fête et humilier leur Dieu, ils n'eurent qu'une envie : châtier l'impudent. Ils étaient assez nombreux pour ne pas avoir peur de l'affronter. De plus il devait être épuisé de son combat avec le premier prophète. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il y ait survécu. Aussi ne se lancèrent ils pas à l'attaque aveuglément.

Ils formèrent un demi-cercle autour de lui, l'escalier descendant vers la salle sacrificielle faisant office de dernier rempart. L'animal recula de quelques pas, face à eux ses chances de s'en sortir étaient minces. Un premier prêtre serpent envoya un sort.

Drago bougea enfin, laissant Tom a ses blessures, elles guériraient rapidement grâce à Séverus, il suivit le félin à l'extérieur. Pourquoi se lançait-il à sa suite ? Pour venger son maître ? Par curiosité ou envie ? Qu'en savait-il ? Il verrait bien sur le moment. Et le moment arriva, plus vite que prévu. Il atteint juste le haut des marches pour trouver l'objet de ses tourments, saignant de toute part.

Trop faible, il ne parvenait plus à esquiver les trop nombreux sortilèges lancés à son encontre. Il avait réussi à éviter les premiers et même tuer trois de ses assaillants avant de ployer sous leur force. Si par un étonnant miracle il s'était changé en lion, il demeurait Harry, le pauvre petit serviteur sans pouvoir. Comment espérer vaincre tous ces prêtres ?

Drago hésita.

Encore.

Voir ce majestueux animal dans cet état lui faisait mal, mais lui porter secours aurait des répercussions bien trop désastreuses. Il leva la main, les grains de sable trainant sur le sol frémirent. Les autres prêtres stoppèrent leurs incantations, l'héritier s'occupait de la bête, il n'y avait plus de soucis à se faire. Le félin tourna sa tête ensanglantée vers lui et miaula pitoyablement.

Le blond baissa ses paupières un instant puis des trombes de sable se déversèrent dans le bâtiment. Se faufilant entre les fidèles du dieu serpent, ils ensevelirent le lion. Il n'y eut qu'un seul rugissement puis le silence régna. Sous la gangue de sable, plus rien de bougeait. Les prêtres acclamèrent le jeune homme, il avait dominé l'ennemi en un clin d'œil.

Drago eut un sourire crispé, néanmoins il dissipa la mer ocre, laissant le félin inanimé sur le sol. Les autres s'approchèrent pour terminer la besogne : en le démembrant et éparpillant les morceaux, ils le priveraient ainsi de toute vie dans l'au-delà.

« -Je m'en occupe, déclara le blond pour les arrêter.

Il en désigna quatre.

-Vous ! Allez soigner notre prophète. Les autres, débrouillez vous pour que le temple retrouve un aspect impeccable ! »

Se détournant de l'animal, ils obéirent tous avec empressement. L'héritier attendit qu'ils soient tous occupés pour soulever le lion et l'emmener à l'extérieur. Il marcha un petit moment en direction du désert avant de s'immobiliser et de déposer son fardeau.

« -C'est bon, dit il, tu n'as plus rien à craindre pour le moment, mais je te conseille de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds… ou les pattes dans les environs. Je ne te sauverais pas la mise une deuxième fois. »

Sur ces paroles, il repartit vers la ville sans un regard en arrière. Le lion s'ébroua et se remit difficilement sur ses pattes. Il regarda s'éloigner son sauveur, sans rien dire, sans le retenir. Mais un profond sentiment de reconnaissance l'accompagnait. Drago ralentit l'espace d'un instant en sentant ce flot de gratitude, nonobstant il ne s'attarda pas. Il ne pouvait faire plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait.

Harry scruta les alentours mais à part Esna, tout n'était qu'étendue stérile. Il mit néanmoins une patte devant l'autre, droit devant lui. Il était blessé, transformé en quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, lâché au milieu d'il ne savait où et la situation lui échappait complètement, pourtant il devait avancer. Il ne savait quoi faire d'autre.

Pourquoi la déesse lui accordait subitement ce don ? Comment redevenir humain ? L'était-il seulement encore ? Les instincts de l'animal étaient bien présents, débordant parfois sur sa conscience. Il les sentait même grandir au fur et à mesure et il avait peur.

La peur.

C'était la seule émotion humaine qu'il arrivait à ressentir. Peur de sa condition actuelle. Peur des prêtres serpents qui risquaient de le poursuivre malgré tout. Peut d'être passé à deux doigts de la mort. Et c'était cette peur qui le faisait avancer en dépit de ses plaies suintantes. Il ne savait pas dans quelle direction se trouvait sa maison, aussi marchait il au hasard. Du moins c'était ce qu'il lui semblait…

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard, après avoir eu l'assurance que personne ne se lançait à sa poursuite, qu'il consentit à faire une pause. Se couchant sous la maigre ombre d'un buisson rachitique, il lécha ses blessures. Cela ne s'avérerait sans doute pas utile, mais son instinct l'y poussait. Le goût du sang imprégna sa bouche, émoustillant les sens du félidé.

Harry les repoussa de toutes ses forces, il était humain !

Humain !

Il ne devait pas l'oublier.

Des picotements au niveau de ses meurtrissures, l'extirpèrent de ses réflexions. Avec effarement il les vit se refermer lentement. Un nouveau miracle l'assaillait. Mais pourquoi ? Qui était-il pour que la déesse lui accorde ces dons ? Il ne les méritait pas ! Il ne comprenait pas !

Il cria, cria d'incompréhension et de désespoir. Mais seuls des rugissements retentirent, qui n'avaient rien d'humain et il rugit de plus bel. Il laissa la nuit tomber autour de lui, même guérit il n'avait plus la force de continuer ce jour. Son sommeil fut agité, les épreuves de la journée revinrent le hanter. Des dizaines de fois, il se revit plier sous les assauts du grand prêtre. Sa faiblesse lui était jetée en pleine figure, le laissant misérable.

Mais au matin, la seule vision qui lui resta fut celle d'un océan gris. Son état d'esprit n'avait toujours pas changé, néanmoins il prit sur lui pour continuer à avancer. Il ne pouvait se laisser dépérir au milieu de désert. Il voulait revoir au moins une fois sa maison avant…

Avant quoi ? Quel était son avenir ? La mort ? Cette idée ne pouvait être écartée, Apophis ne se contenterait certainement pas de sa fuite. Aurait il une chance que tout redevienne normal ? Il en aurait rigolé s'il avait pu. Il ne parvenait même pas à reprendre forme humaine alors comment parler de normalité quand on était un fauve ?

Durant de nombreux jours, il erra entre les dunes de sable, se désaltérant auprès des quelques oasis qui croisèrent sa route. En revanche son ventre criait famine, n'ayant mangé que les pauvres fruits tombés à terre, rien qui ne satisfait son appétit de lion évidemment.

Harry avait tenté plusieurs fois de quitter cette apparence, s'escrimant en vain. Cela ne lui avait valu que davantage d'épuisement et d'accablement. Il avait eu beau s'imaginer en garçon, se comporter comme tel, rien n'avait fonctionné. Alors il marchait, tête baissée, se trainant plus qu'autre chose sur les landes brûlantes. Ainsi ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard qu'il se rendit compte que la végétation augmentait et qu'elle ne lui était pas étrangère.

S'arrêtant, il prit le temps de découvrir ce qui l'entourait. Il était déjà venu par ici, pas souvent, Bubastis se trouvait encore à plusieurs kilomètres, mais Giza marquait le début du chemin connu. Malgré la fatigue, il s'élança en direction de sa ville, courant comme s'il lui avait poussé des ailes.

Il atteint le territoire de Bastet tard dans la soirée, ses muscles étaient en feu, sa gorge desséchée mais il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Le félin ralentit en entrant dans la cité, passant dans les ruelles les moins fréquentées. Même si peu de monde se baladait encore, il ne voulait pas être vu sous cette forme. Il fila silencieusement vers sa hutte.

A l'intérieur, il se laissa tomber par terre pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, toujours est il qu'il fut éveillé par un bruit répétitif. Paresseusement il souleva une paupière, puis l'autre pour constater qu'un chat noir se tenait devant lui et qu'il miaulait avec détermination.

« -Solal ? fit il. »

Mais aucun son humain ne sortit. Cela ne sembla pas déranger l'animal qui trottina jusqu'à lui, tout près, jusqu'à ce que leurs museaux se touchent. Harry sentit alors comme une ouverture dans son esprit. Cette sensation ressemblait vaguement à celle du prêtre d'Apophis mais ce n'était pas à proprement parlé une intrusion. Plutôt un tâtonnement comme si on lui en demandait la permission. Ne se sentant pas en danger, le garçon autorisa l'entrée.

« -Heureux de te revoir en vie fils de Sekhmet, fit Solal.

Même s'il s'attendait à une sorte de connexion, l'orphelin fut surpris d'entendre cette voix dans sa tête. Comme il ne pouvait articuler aucun mot, le jeune homme essaya d'emprunter le même canal.

-Co… Comment peux tu parler ? pensa t'il très fort, enfin avec des mots ?

-J'agis selon les vœux de ma déesse et des dons qu'elle m'offre. Et tu n'es pas obligé de me lancer tes pensées aussi violement, je t'entends parfaitement.

-Oh pardon, fit Harry penaud.

Le chat ne renchérissant pas, il embraya :

-Sais-tu ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne comprends plus rien ! J'ai été enlevé, transformé en animal… Je suis en train de devenir fou !

-Je sais. Beaucoup de choses. Mais tout n'est pas bon à savoir.

L'air contrarié du lion l'incita à poursuivre :

-Mais sache que je t'aiderais autant que faire ce peut.

Harry en fut passablement rassuré. Il ne serait plus seul, cependant il pressentait que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

-Es tu capable de me rendre ma forme humaine ? demanda t'il prioritairement.

Le silence plana quelques secondes avant que Solal ne reprenne la parole.

-Oui je pourrais. Seulement ce serait plus prudent de rester ainsi un peu plus longtemps, rajouta t'il pour ne pas que le garçon s'indigne injustement, les pantins d'Apophis te retrouveraient bien plus vite avec ton esprit humain.

-Comment sais tu que ce sont eux qui m'ont kidnappé ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis l'intermédiaire de la déesse et Elle sait tout.

C'était évident. Voyant que pour l'instant ils tournaient en rond, le garçon choisit une autre voie :

-Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

-Tu dois rester en vie. Tu es l'un des plus fidèles à Sekhmet et elle court un grand danger.

Le visage de l'orphelin se décomposa. Sa maitresse en danger ? Cela ne se pouvait ! Qui pouvait lui vouloir le moindre mal ? Il fallait être un monstre.

-Je… je sais que je ne suis pas très important mais comment puis je l'aider ?

Le chat eut un soupire désabusé, ce gosse ne comprenait absolument pas sa valeur.

-Tu es bien plus important que tu ne le crois Harry. Pour contrecarrer les projets de l'ennemi, nous devons établir un plan dont tu fais parti. Cependant pour l'instant c'est ta vie que tu dois sauver. Mort tu ne nous aiderais plus.

Le lion acquiesça vivement.

-Tu ne peux donc pas rester ici, c'est le premier endroit où ils viendront te chercher.

-Mais l'autre, le garçon, il leur a fait croire à ma mort, objecta Harry.

-Et c'est une chance sinon tu ne serais jamais arrivé ici en vie ! Malheureusement c'est une supercherie qu'Apophis aura vite fait de découvrir – si ce n'est déjà fait -. On ne peut rien cacher à un Dieu. Tu vas avoir ou tu as déjà des tueurs à tes trousses. Ils ne vont pas supporter de s'être fait battre. Bon pour commencer tu vas te rendre à Héliopolis. Là-bas la présence de Râ est telle que même s'ils te découvraient, ils répugneraient à y aller.

Le jeune homme écoutait toujours religieusement.

-Tu iras sous ta forme actuelle, mais n'entre dans la ville qu'à la nuit tombée, il ne faut surtout pas te faire remarquer. Ensuite je veux que tu ailles à l'Est, dans la maison de la veuve Haânkhès. Elle t'accueillera et tu seras en sécurité chez elle le temps que les choses se tassent.

Le brun eut subitement un doute et demanda :

-Tu ne m'accompagneras pas, n'est ce pas ?

-Je ne le puis en effet. Ma place est ici, je ne suis qu'un messager.

-Comment vais-je redevenir humain alors ? s'exclama le lion.

-Sekhmet t'en donnera le pouvoir lorsqu'elle t'en jugera digne. Tu dois lui faire confiance.

-Je lui fais confiance ! Seulement…c'est dur… Je ne suis qu'un pauvre serviteur.

-Cesse de te dénigrer, ton destin est bien plus grand que celui de bien des hommes. Et ne remets jamais en doute le choix de la déesse !

-Non, pardon ! Bien sûr que non. Je ferais ce qu'elle me demandera. Mais pourrais-je savoir quel est le danger qui la guette et en quoi je pourrais être utile ?

-Chaque chose en son temps. Il ne sert à rien de parler de choses qui n'ont, pour l'instant, aucun sens. Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Tu vas te reposer quelques heures et je te réveillerais quand il sera temps de partir. Va mon fils. Dors. Les dieux veillent sur toi. »

Harry s'allongea sur sa natte, devenue presque trop petite et il laissa le sommeil l'envahir, momentanément apaisé.

* * *

Reviews anonymes:

Cosmoattitude: Voilà la suite! J'espère que ça te remonte le moral! A vra idire, j'ignore encore comment je vais les mettre ensemble, je me suis empêtrée dans ce truc et maintenant il va falloir que j'en sorte! lol! Ah pourtant lion/gryffon, c'est proche non? Bah tant mieux c'était une surprise comme ça! Merci, bisous!

Fée Clo: Actions puis repos, ça se tasse un peu sur la fin mais pour mieux revenir! lol! J'espère que celui là te plaira aussi! Bon si ça peut t'aider...(quoique...) Harry risque d'avoir des ennuis encore un moment alors prépares toi mentalement! mdr! Sinon moi aussi j'ai terminé! Hourra!!!!! Maintenant il faut attendre les résultats! Et donc tu fais qui comme job l'an prochain? GRos bisous!

Dalou28: Tout d'abord un IMMENSE MERCI pour avoir prit le temps de te venger! ^_^ De la plus agréable des façons je dois avouer! J'espère que cette relecture t'aura emballée! Moi je l'ai été en te lisant! Pour te répondre, non Solal n'est pas un animagus mais je crois que ce chapitre répond assez bien à cette question. Hum...les serpents je ne suis pas sûr, je ne veux pas d'un super Harry non plus. En plus il n'impressionnera pas spécialement Tom, je ne lui donne pas le beau rôle dans cette fic! Oui effectivement Harry en lion, toujours pour conserver le côté gryffon (c'est pas pour rien que j'ai prit Sekhmet ^_^). Bref je te remercie encore ma grande (voui tu as un an de plus), et je te souhaite également de bonnes vacances! Bisous!


	7. Morphing

Couple HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Thank Ceres! Have a good hollyday! Or work! ^_^

* * *

_Lexique: ânti: encens._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Morphing**

Alors que les premiers rayons de l'aube pointaient timidement leurs nez, Harry disait adieu à sa ville natale. Les hauteurs de celle-ci se dessinaient dans le lointain, se découpant douloureusement sur l'horizon. Quand pourrait il revoir ces rues pavées, ces hautes tours, son temple ? Sans doute jamais.

Cette constatation lui provoqua un pincement au cœur. Il était heureux de pouvoir apporter son aide à la déesse, mais quitter sa vie facile, connue, n'était pas aisé. Il contempla une dernière fois ce qui avait été sa maison puis détourna la tête, les yeux brillants.

Il reconnut au moins un avantage à sa forme féline : il pouvait se déplacer dans le désert beaucoup plus facilement. Un humain n'aurait pas tenu très longtemps. Le voyage fut plutôt morne : du sable à perte de vue et rien pour lui changer les idées.

Inévitablement ce paysage l'emmena à repenser à son sauveur. Son souvenir provoquait en lui des sentiments mitigés : une profonde gratitude pourtant teintée d'amertume. Certes il l'avait secouru, mais au bout de combien de temps, de combien de blessures ? Et puis il n'était pas intervenu immédiatement, il avait vu l'incertitude dans son regard.

Cependant il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir complètement : choisir de trahir son dieu n'était pas une décision facile. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avait il fait ? Une question qui resterait sans doute sans réponse, même si une chose était sûre : il ferait tout pour retrouver ce garçon et le connaître, non sans le remercier un millier de fois. En outre il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui, il risquait des représailles par sa faute. S'il en avait l'occasion il rembourserait sa dette.

Héliopolis arriva en vue au bout de plusieurs laborieux jours. Le cœur d'Harry se gonfla de soulagement, il avait réussi et il ne craignait plus rien. Momentanément du moins. Il attendit quelques heures en périphérie que la nuit tombe avant de se faufiler agilement entre les bâtisses jusqu'à celle indiquée par Solal.

Elle aurait pu se distinguer des autres par son apparente richesse, si les autres demeures à proximité n'étaient pas aussi opulentes. La ville de Râ ne regorgeait pas de pauvreté. Seules les portes peintes en noires la différenciaient. Son ancien compagnon félin lui avait raconté que Haânkhès ne s'était jamais remise de la mort de son époux lors de l'une des multiples rixes contre la Nubie. Néanmoins elle menait dorénavant sa maisonnée d'une main de fer, proliférant grâce à la culture et la vente de papyrus.

L'entrée était close et les murs trop hauts pour être sautés. Harry ne sut comment il allait pouvoir pénétrer dans l'enceinte sans se faire remarquer. Il avança jusqu'aux portes, cherchant un quelconque moyen. Le seul était sans doute de rugir jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse entendre, mais ça alerterait également tout le voisinage. Seulement faute d'autres solutions…

Il ouvrit la gueule, cependant son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge. En effet le battant venait de s'ouvrir. Seuls ses yeux de lion lui permirent d'apercevoir une femme toute de noir vêtue, dans les ombres de la nuit. D'un signe elle lui intima de la suivre. Se glissant dans l'ouverture, Harry obéit sagement. Elle le mena jusqu'à une vaste cuisine encore déserte.

« -As-tu faim ? » l'interrogea t'elle aussitôt en chuchotant.

Le félin secoua sa grosse tête de gauche à droite pour lui signifier que non. C'était un mensonge, dans le désert il n'y avait guère à manger pour un lion inexpérimenté et à moitié humain. Mais sa politesse lui interdisait tout aveu. Bien que la femme l'eut fixé d'un air sceptique, elle poursuivit son chemin. Une petite chambre, dans un coin éloigné de la maison l'attendait. Ce n'était certainement pas la plus spacieuse de la villa, néanmoins elle lui convenait parfaitement.

« -Reposes toi, reprit son hôte, je reviendrais demain. Nous parlerons. »

Elle le quitta sur un signe de tête. Quelque peu déboussolé, Harry s'allongea quand même sur la confortable natte. Ses question et les réponses qui allaient avec attendraient donc le lendemain. Cependant tous ces mystères le rendirent fébrile et il eut du mal à dormir.

**o0o0o0o**

Ce fut léger.

Un simple frémissement mais qui mit tous ses sens en alerte. Le lion se retrouva instantanément sur ses pattes, grognant. L'intrus se recula vivement en tremblant. Le fauve détailla son ennemi avec acuité. Mais c'était seulement une jeune esclave, mince comme un roseau avec de grands yeux de biche.

Devant elle, était posé un bol de lait. Elle lui avait simplement apporté son repas ! Harry se calma aussitôt, ses instincts de lion étaient vraiment à fleur de peau. Il essaya de la remercier d'un ronronnement. La jeune fille le fixa avec circonspection avant de s'incliner et de partir.

L'orphelin poussa un soupire désespéré – dans sa tête – sa condition devenait véritablement embarrassante. Solal avait dit que Haânkhès le libérerait, il avait intérêt à avoir dit la vérité. Sur ces pensées résolues, il lapa avec ferveur le lait de chèvre. Le liquide coula dans sa gorge comme une bénédiction. C'était délicieux.

Sa collation terminée, il passa le bout de son museau par l'entrebâille, cherchant à voir si son hôte était dans les parages, tout en évitant de se faire surprendre. Le couloir était vide mais il pouvait entendre les gens qui s'activaient dehors. Il les écouta attentivement, essayant de les distinguer. Tout à sa concentration, il n'entendit pas les pas feutrés qui approchaient. Au dernier moment il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de la veuve.

« -Il est inutile de vous cacher dans cette maison, lui dit elle gentiment, mes serviteurs sont sûrs et fidèles à Râ, ils ne feraient jamais de tord à l'une de ses protectrices. »

Harry en fut rassuré bien qu'il ne put le montrer. D'ailleurs ici il ne pouvait pas communiquer, il commençait à désespérer de ne jamais retrouver sa forme originelle. Résolu pourtant à se faire comprendre, il se baissa sur ses pattes avant en gémissant. Il gratta le sol de ses griffes, mordilla son corps pour montrer qu'il n'en voulait plus. La femme lui sourit gentiment.

« -Je sais. Allons, suis moi, » dit elle en tournant les talons.

Elle l'emmena dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre où brûlaient de nombreux bâtonnets d'ânti. Des bougies éclairaient chichement la chambrette. Elle le fit s'installer au centre, l'œil de Râ y était dessiné. Elle prit un bol sur l'unique table et trempa son index dedans. Cela s'avérait être de la peinture qu'elle étala sur le front du félidé.

« -L'œil de Râ et les griffes de Sekhmet te protégeront, » lui expliqua t'elle.

Puis elle posa sa main sur les symboles et marmonna des phrases dans un dialecte qu'il ne connaissait pas – pas qu'il soit très érudit non plus -. Haânkhès fut la seule à le voir, mais les yeux du lion étincelèrent et il reprit alors lentement figure humaine. Ce fut un fils de Sekhmet dans le plus simple appareil qui réapparut. La femme détourna aussitôt les yeux. Harry toussota de gêne, essayant de se faire tout petit.

« -Il y a des vêtements dans le coin, dit elle en désignant sa gauche.

Le désormais garçon ne se fit pas prier pour les enfiler.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint.

-Humain, répondit il d'une vois encore cassée.

-On ne peut plus certain, répliqua son hôte, en tout cas tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu es en sécurité ici. Les laquais du serpent ne viendront pas te chercher dans cette ville bien que j'aimerais que tu évites de trop te promener dans la cité, on ne sait jamais. Tu demeureras ici jusqu'à ce que ta maîtresse requière ta présence.

Le petit brun acquiesça mais rajouta :

-Comment le saurais-je ?

Haânkhès le fixa, circonspecte.

-Tu le sauras. Chaque fidèle sait entendre son dieu. Maintenant suis moi, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu n'es pas entièrement sustenté. »

**o0o0o0o**

Drago frappa trois coups contre la lourde porte en bois. Il savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait, pourtant il y allait sciemment. Il avait commis une erreur et devait en payer les conséquences. Lui-même ignorait ce qu'il lui avait prit, mais on ne pouvait revenir en arrière et il assumerait sa bêtise…

En théorie.

Il entra lorsqu'on le lui autorisa. Assis derrière son bureau, Tom le regardait fixement. Le blond se tint en face, attendant le verdict. Celui-ci ne tarda pas.

« -Tu es mon héritier Drago. Tu es un digne fils d'Apophis. Ta trahison est donc incompréhensible et inqualifiable ! Je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer si tu n'as pas une bonne raison de l'avoir épargné.

Drago s'étonna, il ne s'était même pas attendu à pouvoir justifier son geste – pas qu'il ait une explication valable du reste -. Néanmoins il se lança :

-Mon Seigneur, il s'était battu bravement alors j'ai pensé qu'à un contre trente ce n'était pas équitable…

Le grand prêtre le toisa furieusement.

-Ne me mens pas ! S'il y a bien quelque chose qui caractérise les fils d'Apophis, c'est qu'ils ne laissent passer aucune occasion ! Tu as intérêt à trouver mieux, tu n'auras pas de troisième chance !

Le jeune homme sortit alors la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit :

-Je le convoite. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure avant de l'avoir obtenu.

Tom resta silencieux avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant.

-Je te reconnais bien là Drago ! Et j'avoue que je te comprends, il était… délicieux. »

Son héritier le regarda intensément, cette phrase sous entendait quelque chose ou il n'était plus un fils d'Apophis. Et ce qu'elle laissait ouïr n'était en rien pour lui plaire. Il avait prétendu qu'il désirait le petit brun sans y penser mais après réflexion ce n'était pas un mensonge. Sa beauté envoûtait et il s'était bêtement fait prendre au piège.

Si bien qu'à la pensée qu'un autre corps que le sien ait touché cet éphèbe, son ventre se tordit. Il prit donc sur lui pour ne pas montrer son mécontentement. La subite joie du premier prophète était retombée aussi vite qu'elle était venue et il déclara froidement :

« -Soit. Tu le veux. Grand bien t'en fasse. Mais tu l'as laissé s'échapper et je ne le tolère pas. Tu as une semaine pour le retrouver et me le ramener. Alors tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux avant que je le tue. Seulement si ce n'est pas fait, tu prendras sa place, compris ?

-Parfaitement mon Seigneur, » répondit Drago en s'inclinant et il s'éclipsa avec toute la dignité qui lui restait.

Un travail monstre l'attendait. Trouver le garçon et le ramener, sur le papier cela paraissait simple, mais en vérité fouiller le pays pour retrouver son empreinte psychique n'était pas une mince affaire même pour un puissant prêtre tel que lui. Une semaine serait bien courte. Trop courte en fait. Il lui restait une petite chance si Tom était clément, mais il devrait malgré tout l'avoir localisé.

Le problème demeurait épineux car il n'avait aucune envie de reprendre sa liberté au jeune homme, surtout après en avoir été l'auteur. Pourtant il le ferait. Il tenait plus à sa vie qu'à celle de n'importe qui d'autre.

Sans attendre, il descendit dans le laboratoire de Séverus. Pour repérer le petit brun, ses pouvoirs ne suffiraient pas, il aurait besoin de l'un des stimulants du maître des potions. Il fit le chemin sans cesser de s'admonester pour sa sottise. D'une part pour avoir sauver la peau de ce petit idiot, à présent il ne voyait plus la raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait. D'autre part pour s'être fait attraper.

Personne n'aurait pu le savoir si seulement il avait fermé son esprit alors que son Seigneur se tenait à côté de lui. Il avait vu les réminiscences d'images de cette journée et avait tout de suite compris de quoi il retournait. Franchement on ne pouvait pas faire plus stupide, surtout qu'il savait parfaitement que Tom était aussi un maître des esprits ; s'il n'avait pas autre chose à faire, il se serait cogné la tête contre un mur jusqu'à ce que le neurone déficient disparaisse.

Avant qu'il en ait la possibilité, il parvient à destination. Il entra sans frapper et Séverus allait enguirlander l'impoli comme il se devait, mais sa réplique acerbe resta coincée dans sa gorge quand il avisa l'air lugubre de son apprenti.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta t'il.

Drago résuma sa situation en quelques mots. Le regard désapprobateur du brun fut au nouveau poids sur ses épaules.

-Moi qui pensais que tes envies suicidaires n'étaient qu'une lubie, mais tu comptes apparemment en faire un travail à plein temps !

-Hilarant Séverus. Mais je suis au courant de mon erreur donc pas besoin d'en rajouter. Si on pouvait passer directement à la solution, ça m'arrangerait.

Ce dernier grommela mais consentit à lui apporter ce qu'il voulait.

-Fais ça ici s'il te plait, c'est mon fortifiant le plus puissant, j'aimerais pouvoir te ramener si ça dégénère. »

Le blond acquiesça et s'installa sur la paillasse. Respirant un bon coup, il avala d'une traite le liquide. L'effet fut fulgurant et il partit aussitôt en transe. La sensation était beaucoup plus déroutante que d'habitude : ses sens s'étaient accrus, les signatures psychiques étincelaient comme des étoiles et les images allaient et venaient rapidement, brutalement, s'entrechoquant.

Non sans difficultés, Drago rejoignit le lieu où il avait abandonné le félin. Par chance sa trace était encore visible, de fines poussières vertes et rouges constellaient le sol, il ne pouvait douter de leur provenance, ce vert c'était le même que dans ses yeux. Il les suivit, ce serait certainement long, mais il n'avait pas d'autres options. Ce fut fastidieux, le chemin se perpétuait sans cesse, le lion ne s'était guère arrêté, sinon pour manger et dormir.

Dans le monde réel, Séverus surveillait assidument son élève, guettant le moindre signe mais jusqu'à présent rien ne semblait perturber l'héritier.

Le pouls de ce dernier s'accéléra pourtant, en effet les volutes de poussières se dirigeaient vers une ville et elles devenaient nettement plus nombreuses. Le blond arriva sur un tertre avec deux immenses constructions, l'une entourée d'un halo bleu et l'autre rouge.

'-_Bastet et Sekhmet'_, en déduit il.

Il était sur la bonne voie. Elle le conduisit à une petite hutte, les traces vertes y étaient dominantes… Seulement voilà, il découvrit que ce n'était effectivement que des traces. Le garçon était repartit. Dépité, il reprit la route rageusement.

Ses pas le menèrent vers une cité où les poussières étaient éclatantes d'or. Sans aucun doute il se trouvait à Héliopolis, cet imbécile s'était réfugié chez les fidèles du dieu solaire… et il avait raison, lui-même hésitait à y entrer malgré sa forme astrale. Retroussant un nez qu'il n'avait pas, il avança lentement. Sa vie était en jeu qu'il y pénètre ou pas.

Séverus sursauta lorsque Drago se redressa brusquement sur sa couche, essoufflé.

« -Je sais où il se cache ! » s'exclama t'il avant de retomber, épuisé.

* * *

Reviews anonymes:

Cosmoattitude: Je suis ravie de te procurer autant de plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre te comblera également! Cependant je suis au regret de te dire que tes suppositions ne sont pas tout à fait la réalité: Apophis déteste Sekhmet et il n'y a jamais rien eu ente eux. C'est un destin plus grand qui se joue, j'espère que ça te surprendra (dans le bon sens du terme bien sûr! lol!). Oh ce n'est pas encore le coup de foudre entre Harry et Drago mais il y a indéniablement quelque chose! Et oui tu as raiso, le blond va aller à Héliopolis quant à ce qu'il y fera... Mystère! ^_^ Merci bcp! Bisous!

Fée Clo: Bon c'est bien si tu as mis tes gants en prévision des souffrances de notre Harry...bien que pour l'instant ça va, je ne suis pas trop cruelle! Tu as unpeu de vacances avant de travailler! Cool! Moi j'ai enfin trouvé un petit job! A la prochaine mon petit Clo! Bisous et merci!

Mathilde: Merci du compliment! J'adore celui ci pour tout te dire, je n'aime pas faire comme les autres! ^_^ Voilà donc la suite! Bisous!

* * *

**_Une petite review pour encourager l'auteur??? Bitte???_**


	8. Ouadj

* * *

Couple HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

_Lexique:_

_Ouadj : papyrus_

_Djehuty : Dieu de la chance_

_Deben : argent_

_Chemsou : intendant d'une maison_

_Akh : esprit/ âme (dans le genre du karma)_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Ouadj**

Séverus dut prolonger son rôle de gardien. Le stimulant qu'il avait donné à Drago n'avait certes pas causé de dommages, néanmoins il l'avait éreinté et le jeune homme dormait maintenant de tout son soûl. L'aîné se chargerait de le réveiller lorsqu'il serait temps de partir chercher l'ancien martyr.

Après de nombreuses heures, le maître des potions secoua son élève. Ce dernier grogna, mécontent, mais ne daigna pas bouger.

« -Drago tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever immédiatement, rouspéta le plus âgé, sinon c'est le grand prêtre qui se fera une joie de le faire à ma place !

Cette remarque eut pour don de réveiller le dormeur de façon radicale. Il lança un regard noir à son tourmenteur puis quitta son lit de fortune avec un air ennuyé. Avant de déserter la salle, il déclara :

-Si tu ne me vois pas à la fin de la semaine, je te serais gré de retenir la colère du maître aussi longtemps que possible. Et si dans deux, je ne suis toujours pas là, considère que je suis mort. »

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil interrogatif, mais l'autre était déjà parti. Il monta dans ses appartements préparer quelques affaires qu'il installa sur le char qui l'emmènerait à Héliopolis. Et la chevauché débuta.

Il prit un raccourci qui le mènerait directement à destination au lieu de passer par Bubastis, néanmoins le chemin serait toujours plus long que sous la forme d'un esprit où les distances ne représentaient rien. Cependant il n'avait pas le temps de se prélasser sur la route, aussi fit il claquer les rênes, encourageant ses chevaux à galoper plus vite.

Après avoir fait une petite pause durant la nuit afin de ne pas tuer ses montures et pour se reposer par la même occasion, il arriva en vue de la ville solaire à l'aube. Dès à présent il se devait d'être prudent, il fallait que personne ne puisse soupçonner son identité.

_'Ses cheveux blonds, si inhabituels, seraient pour une fois un atout majeur'_, pensa t'il avec ironie.

Même si ses chevaux étaient de très bonnes bêtes, il avait fait exprès de prendre un attelage des serviteurs afin qu'aucune armoirie ne soit inscrite dessus. Il put ainsi pénétrer dans la cité sans se faire repérer. Il chercha une auberge où s'installer, sa mission ne se terminerait pas dans la journée, le garçon avait l'air d'être enfermé dans une maison. Volontairement ou pas, l'en sortir ne serait pas aisé.

Après avoir déposé ses affaires, il se mit directement en route. La maison était close, étrange vu que d'habitude les cours étaient facilement accessibles. Bien sûr ça devenait beaucoup moins insolite lorsque l'on connaissait tous les éléments du jeu. Néanmoins cela compliquait son intrusion. Il n'avait ainsi, aucun moyen d'entrer.

La seule chose positive de l'histoire, c'était que sa proie se trouvait indubitablement dans cette bâtisse. Il percevait nettement son esprit à présent. Un esprit humain, ce qui le combla. Sa capture en serait d'autant plus simple. L'image furtive du petit brun passa devant ses yeux, mais il la chassa aussitôt. Trouver une façon de pénétrer à l'intérieur devait être la préoccupation la plus importante.

Djehuty sembla lui sourire puisque tout à coup, un homme et son âne chargé de gros sacs, frappèrent à la porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit. Les deux personnes discutèrent quelques minutes, puis celle de la maison se retourna, faisant un signe. Trois esclaves sortirent et débarrassèrent l'animal de sa cargaison. L'étranger reçut quelques deben, il s'éloigna ensuite en vérifiant le contenu de sa bourse.

Drago en profita pour s'approcher. Alors que l'homme avançait vers une ruelle moins fréquentée, le blond en profita pour l'y pousser. Il ne lui laissa guère le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait car, posant ses mains sur sa tête, il pénétra immédiatement dans son esprit. Il devait savoir de quoi il retournait. Après une exploration minutieuse, l'héritier abandonna sa victime qui s'écroula au sol, l'esprit ravagé.

Ainsi une veuve habitait ici et commerçait le papyrus. Aucun homme pour protéger la maisonnée : parfait ! Sa stratégie fut rapidement élaborée. Elle n'avait rien de compliqué du reste, surtout qu'il possédait tous les renseignements nécessaires grâce au cerveau du pauvre hère. Demain… Demain il entrerait dans cette maison et en ressortirait avec ce qu'il était venu chercher.

**o0o0o0o**

Lorsque les rayons de Râ commencèrent à brûler la terre d'Egypte, une chaise à porteur se présenta devant la demeure de la veuve Haânkhès. L'un des esclaves engagés frappa à la porte. Il y eut un bruit de remue ménage à l'intérieur avant qu'une tête ne sorte de l'embrasure. Apparemment ils n'attendaient guère de visites.

« -Mon maître souhaiterait s'entretenir avec votre maîtresse sur une affaire commerciale, annonça l'esclave.

Le chemsou de la maison hésita, Drago constata bien la suspicion dont faisait preuve l'homme. Tout à son honneur évidemment, mais rien qui n'arrangeait ses projets. Il fit approcher l'un de ses serviteurs pour transmettre son message :

-Qu'il dise à sa maîtresse que j'ai une commande de deux cents feuilles de papyrus pour les scribes du pharaon et qu'elle ne peut attendre. »

Il venait bien évidemment de prononcer les mots magiques. Dès que l'intendant eut l'information, il se confondit en excuse et révérences, le faisant entrer dans la demeure aussitôt, sans plus de précautions. Il l'installa dans une sorte d'anti chambre avec des coussins moelleux et du vin lui fut apporté.

L'intendant se retira, indiquant qu'il allait prévenir sa maîtresse. Il eut plus de chance que la jeune esclave qui déposa le plateau de victuailles devant lui. Même s'il ne désirait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs dans la ville de Râ, il n'était pas démuni pour autant : il menaça la jeune fille de son poignard.

« -Dis moi où est le garçon que vous avez recueillit.

Apeurée, cette dernière bégaya :

-Que… quel garçon ? »

Drago aurait pu être dupe si l'esclave avait montré plus de peur envers sa dague que d'inquiétude coupable. Il était évident qu'elle le cachait. Fidélité à tout prix ! Qu'il détestait ça ! Ces idiots ne savaient pas quand ils devaient sauver leur peau.

S'approchant d'elle, il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pendant que sa lame glissait sur la poitrine de la fille et en déchirait la peau. Elle gémit de douleur, mais le son se perdit contre la barrière de chair.

« -Dépêches toi de me le dire avant que je ne taillade ton corps et que je viole ton esprit. Il sera tellement brisé que tu ne te souviendras même plus de ton Dieu. Je pourrais même te faire adorer le mien…

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à ces mots. Drago poursuivit, impitoyable :

-Et en fin de compte j'aurais obtenu ce que je voulais. Alors tu m'obéis en pleine possession de tes moyens… ou pas…

-Il… il est dans une chambre dans l'aile droite, répondit-elle en pleurant.

Elle était en train de trahir son dieu, elle le savait, mais en adorer un autre n'était il pas le trahir davantage ?

-Conduis-y-moi en vitesse ! ordonna le blond, et si on t'interroge tu diras que tu me fais visiter. C'est clair ?

L'esclave hocha la tête en hoquetant.

-Et arrête de chialer, je ne veux pas qu'on nous remarque ! Tiens-toi ! » gronda t'il en la poussant vers la porte.

Ils traversèrent la maison sans encombre, les serviteurs étaient bien trop occupés pour leur prêter attention. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce dès qu'ils y arrivèrent ou plutôt dès que le fils d'Apophis le força à entrer. Il repéra le garçon immédiatement.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, l'un surpris, l'autre avide. Comment avait il pu douter de sa beauté ? Elle en était presque suffocante. Il se ressaisit néanmoins et trancha la gorge de l'esclave. Elle s'écroula par terre sans qu'il lui accorde la moindre attention. Le brun en face de lui passa de la surprise à l'effroi.

« -Par Sekhmet ! Qu'est ce que tu as fais ? Oh… ! Que… que veux tu ?!

-Toi évidemment, s'amusa l'héritier de Tom, mais dépêchons avant que tes chiens de garde ne rappliquent.

Il tendit la main mais Harry recula. Malgré toute la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait, la jeune fille venait de mourir devant ses yeux.

-Pourquoi ? Tu m'as sauvé et maintenant…

-La donne a changé mon joli. Viens avant que je ne m'énerve ! »

L'orphelin ne bougea pas d'un iota. Enervé, Drago réduit rapidement la distance qui les séparait et le plaqua contre le mur. Une chaleur étrange s'empara d'eux, les enflammant. Le brun se statufia et sa respiration se hacha face à la trop grande proximité du corps de son ancien sauveur. Celui-ci ne voyait plus que les lèvres entrouvertes de sa proie. Inconsciemment il se rapprocha d'elles, leurs souffles se mêlaient tant ils étaient proches.

Harry aurait été terrifié s'il avait été en état de penser, mais le brasier dans son ventre supprimait tous raisonnements. Soudain : plus rien. Le froid revint l'envahir, l'autre s'était écarté et écoutait le bruit extérieur.

Son absence avait dû être remarquée, ils devaient partir au plus vite. Il empoigna sans douceur le bras du petit brun et, se souvenant du chemin, le traîna vers la sortie. Comme c'était prévisible, elle était bloquée par, semblait il, toute la maisonnée.

Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il possédait un avantage sur eux : lui ne redoutait pas d'éliminer son prisonnier…

Il l'agrippa, le collant contre lui pendant que son poignard se logeait sous sa gorge.

« -Il serait sans doute préférable que vous vous ôtiez de là, dit il négligemment.

Une femme entièrement vêtue de noir se posta devant les serviteurs.

-Lâchez ce garçon, il ne vous appartient pas, ordonna t'elle.

-Pas plus qu'à vous.

-Assurément, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut et il ne souhaite pas aller avec vous.

-Pourtant il n'a pas l'air de se débattre, » répliqua Drago goguenard.

En effet depuis que le blond avait plaqué son corps contre le sien, Harry avait arrêté de bouger, essayant de comprendre les sensations qui l'assaillaient. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très sûr de vouloir vraiment les comprendre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait si étrangement en présence de ce fidèle d'Apophis. Qu'il l'ait secouru ne pouvait pas être la seule raison, c'était une chose incompréhensible et rien de bon n'en ressortirait.

D'ailleurs ses mots l'extirpèrent de sa léthargie et il se débattit. Aussitôt la lame s'enfonça dans sa peau, des gouttes de sang perlèrent. L'orphelin poussa une exclamation étouffée.

« -Chut, murmura son ravisseur en lui caressant les cheveux, sois sage. Tu ne voudrais pas mourir prématurément, n'est ce pas ?

-N…non.

-Bien, parce que si l'un d'entre vous me contrarie, je n'hésiterai pas à l'envoyer dans le royaume d'Osiris, reprit il plus fort.

-Nous sommes plus nombreux, contra Haânkhès.

-C'est certain, mais aussi nombreux que vous soyez, vous n'aurez pas le temps de m'arrêter avant que je ne le tue. Maintenant écartez vous, ma patience s'amenuise. »

Les serviteurs se tournèrent vers leur maîtresse, tous devaient protéger le jeune homme, la survie des dieux solaires en dépendait. Le laisser partir signifiait le conduire à sa perte, cependant l'étranger paraissait sérieux. Et s'il anéantissait leur espoir tout de suite, ils perdraient toute chance.

Haânkhès se faisait les mêmes réflexions et elle était tiraillée entre deux possibilités dont aucune ne semblait bonne. Finalement elle se décala, jetant un regard peiné à son protégé. Ce qui la rassura était que Sekhmet ne laisserait pas mourir son enfant et elle aurait ainsi le temps de le sauver. Autant donner au garçon un laps de temps plus conséquent.

Satisfait, Drago entraîna son prisonnier à l'extérieur sans que personne ne les en empêche. Il enchaîna plusieurs rues pour s'assurer que nul ne les suivait. Lorsqu'il en fut certain, il se dirigea vers l'auberge où il s'était installé. Plus tôt dans la matinée, il avait rassemblé toutes ses affaires, si bien qu'il n'eut qu'à récupérer son char. Toujours menaçant le brun de son arme, il le força à monter et l'y attacha. Une scène bien trop connue d'Harry.

« -Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie, supplia t'il.

Le fils d'Apophis l'ignora, terminant de serrer le nœud de ses liens.

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé si c'est pour me condamner à nouveau ? poursuivit l'orphelin.

Le blond releva la tête et le regarda étrangement, mais ne le détacha pas pour autant. Au contraire il harnacha les chevaux.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-il néanmoins.

-On l'a toujours ! s'écria Harry.

-Tu as raison, fit-il après un instant de réflexion, et je préfère sauver ma peau que la tienne. »

Le fils de Sekhmet ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans rien dire. Qu'avait-il à rajouter ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de se sacrifier à sa place. Il lui avait par ailleurs déjà porté secours, cette situation était peut être la manière de lui rendre la pareille. Il n'avait certes pas envie de mourir mais comment vivre avec la mort de l'autre sur la conscience ?

Il baissa la tête, vaincu.

Tous ces efforts pour rien en fin de compte, il aurait dû accepter sa fin sur cette table de pierre, cela aurait au moins épargné la jeune esclave. Drago monta dans le char, fin prêt, il constata alors la mine abattue de son otage, la même qu'il arborait à son entrée dans la salle sacrificielle et elle ne lui plaisait pas davantage à présent. Malheureusement il en était à l'origine cette fois et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la bannir. Il dit malgré tout :

« -Je suis désolé. »

Puis il fit claquer les rênes et les chevaux s'élancèrent.

Mais son effet fut contraire à celui escompté : au lieu de lui redonner de l'espoir, il plongea un peu plus le jeune homme dans son découragement. Il arrivait encore moins à en vouloir à son bourreau. C'était certainement de sa faute à lui, il devait avoir un mauvais akh. Au-delà de cette constatation désolante, il se fit la remarque que c'était la troisième fois qu'il faisait le voyage jusqu'à Esna, il finirait par connaître le chemin par cœur.

L'expédition se déroula dans un silence relatif, d'ailleurs Drago entamait toujours le semblant de conversation qu'ils avaient et Harry ne répondait que par monosyllabe. Cette absence de communication n'arrangeait en rien l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait : ils n'osaient se regarder et tentaient de rester le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre.

La veille de leur arrivée, ils établirent le camp auprès d'un petit oasis. Il n'était pas encore très tard, mais le blond ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver au milieu du désert sans aucun point d'eau. Il avait détaché le garçon, les mains du moins car il avait rattaché la corde à sa cheville. Ainsi le brun pouvait se mouvoir autour du char, toutefois l'héritier gardait un œil sur lui au cas où il lui serait venu l'idée de s'échapper.

Cependant jusqu'à présent celui-ci n'avait pas fait mine de le vouloir. Drago nourrissait les chevaux, leur flattant l'encolure dans le même temps, depuis le début ils allaient à une allure d'enfer. Instinctivement il se tourna vers son involontaire compagnon, ce dernier s'était approché de la mare et s'évertuait à rafraîchir son corps.

Des petites gouttes dégoulinaient sur sa peau, le fils d'Apophis déglutit difficilement. Depuis le début il s'était contraint à ne pas le fixer, pour s'extraire de la tentation mais en un instant, tous ses efforts venaient de voler en éclat. Le petit brun était infiniment désirable. Trop pour une certaine partie de son anatomie qui lui rappela sa longue abstinence.

Hypnotisé par ce corps magnifique, il s'en approcha à pas de loup.

* * *

Reviews anonymes:

Adenoide: C'est vrai, il lui arrive toujours des malheurs à ce pauvre Harry! Mais sans malheur pas de bonheur! Non? Le vrai bourreau c'est quand même Tom pour l'instant, et il ne l'aime pas... ^_^ Merci, bisous!

Cosmoattitude: Non il faudra encore attendre (pas beaucoup) pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux! Mais tu n'es pas loin, il y a du désir dès qu'ils se voient! Harry est la gentillesse incarnée, il sait le sacrifice qu'a fait Drago pour lui et il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir l'aider à son tour... Pas très malin je sais! Mais bon... Sinon c'est évident qu'ils ne vont pas mourir (je vais par terminer ma fic avec 8 pauvres chapitres!) et oui ce sera un happy end! Alléluia! lol! Merci à toi miss, bisous!

Fée clo: est ce que c'étais à ce point pire? Je ne pense pas! J'espère que l'histoire te passionne toujours autant, je sais qu'il n'y a pas autant de combat que tu aimerais! Sinon je crois que tu as repris le boulot non? Bon courage si c'est le cas! Bisous!!! Et merci!


	9. A l'oasis

Couple HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: Merci à ma bêta!

Note3: Je me demande si c'est bien la peine de continuer cette histoire: je vois qu'elle ne remporte guère de suffrages et j'ai de moins en moins de temps à accorder à l'écriture. Alors est ce que je la termine dans quelques chapitres ou dois je poursuivre? Franchement moi je ne sais plus...

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : A l'oasis**

Il faisait une chaleur de plomb, apparemment le lion la supportait beaucoup mieux que l'humain. Ainsi Harry se rafraîchissait dans le point d'eau. Quand il se sentit mieux, il se releva et s'étira, c'était bon d'avoir les mains libres même si cela n'allait pas durer.

Soudain il sentit un corps se coller contre son dos et deux mains glisser sur son torse. Sa respiration eut un raté, que faisait son ravisseur ? Il sentait son souffle sur sa nuque puis se furent ses lèvres qui le frôlèrent. Il en trembla tout entier.

« -Qu'est ce que…

Drago le serra davantage contre lui.

-Chut, » murmura-t-il à son oreille qu'il mordilla.

Le brun hoqueta, comment ce simple geste pouvait il lui procurer autant de frissons ? Le blond frotta délicatement son nez le long du cou offert, humant son odeur. Elle le rendait tellement fou qu'il l'embrassa immédiatement. Il se surprit lui-même de ne pas la mordre sauvagement tant il en ressentait l'envie, mais en aucun cas il ne voulait faire fuir cet ange.

Ce dernier ne pensait absolument pas à prendre la poudre d'escampette, trop occupé à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Un autre homme le touchait, il avait déjà expérimenté cette situation et pas de manière agréable. Pourtant cette fois l'attouchement ne le rebutait pas.

Il n'était même plus question de chaleur à ce niveau là, son corps était devenu une véritable fournaise. Pourquoi les effleurements de son ravisseur provoquaient de telles réactions ? Il n'aurait pas dû ressentir ça, il était son ennemi par Sekhmet !

Seulement lorsque l'autre passa sa main sur l'un de ses mamelons, il gémit pitoyablement et laissa cette bouche indécente conquérir sa gorge. Lentement Drago retourna le garçon pour être face à lui. Ses yeux émeraude le questionnaient si intensément ! Il se perdit dedans, lui donnant une réponse qu'il ne connaissait pas lui-même.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, s'effleurèrent doucement, demeurant proches sans jamais franchir la limite. Leurs prunelles étaient toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre, regarder ailleurs semblait impossible. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, éperdu, ne ferme les paupières et pose sa bouche contre celle de son homologue. Rien de profond, juste un contact qui rendit fou le blond.

Il démarra un baiser fougueux. Mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour ensuite la lécher comme une excuse. L'orphelin se laissa aller, il faisait une overdose de sensations. Enflammé, son compagnon se colla contre lui, tout en continuant à explorer sa bouche.

Le fils de Sekhmet sortit de sa bulle de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit le membre dur de son kidnappeur se presser sur sa cuisse. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Ou de ne pas faire justement ? S'il persistait dans cette voie, il se produirait la même chose qu'avec le grand prêtre d'Apophis. Voire pire.

Et il ne voulait pas subir la même humiliation. Ces serpents étaient tous identiques, ils ne désiraient que le rabaisser, le briser. Brutalement, il repoussa le jeune homme en s'exclamant :

« -Ne me touche pas ! Ne m'approche pas ! »

Il recula pour confirmer ses dires, mais la corde qui le retenait au char se tendit et il tomba à la renverse. Drago fut décontenancé par le soudain rejet de son petit lion si passionné quelques minutes auparavant. Il le regarda s'écrouler sur le sol, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, blessé dans son orgueil. Pourquoi l'autre le repoussait ? Ils étaient si bien.

Son regard se posa sur le garçon, toujours dans la même position de faiblesse et il avisa sa peur. Alors il se souvint des paroles de Tom. Le brun avait peur car son Seigneur l'avait outragé. Doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il prit la main du fils de Sekhmet et l'aida à se relever.

Celui-ci n'opposa aucune résistance, il n'y avait plus d'étincelle de luxure dans les yeux du blond. Aucune parole ne fut échangée et Drago ne s'excusa point. Il ne regrettait pas ce qui venait de se produire, il aurait continué s'il avait pu. Son prisonnier l'attirait comme une flamme et il ne pouvait s'en détacher. Il savait que l'orphelin subissait des tourments identiques sinon il n'aurait pas répondu à son baiser de cette façon, alors pourquoi s'excuser pour une chose qu'ils désiraient tous les deux ?

Il le ramena vers le camp et ils mangèrent sans un mot. Ce silence religieux continua jusqu'à la nuit. Comme tous les autres soirs, l'héritier enleva les liens de la cheville pour attacher ses mains, sinon s'enfuir devenait trop facile. Ils se couchèrent. Ils ne s'endormirent pas pour autant.

L'un trop frustré, l'autre trop indécis et l'esprit chamboulé. Cet incident avait laissé un manque chez les deux hommes qui ne savaient plus vraiment où ils en étaient. Bien que pour l'un des protagonistes, une envie persistante le taraudait. C'était difficile de rester de marbre lorsqu'on savait que la personne qui dormait à quelques mètres à peine, éprouvait malgré tout du désir aussi.

Drago se tourna sur le côté pour observer le petit brun. Celui-ci était allongé, ses mains liées croisées sur le ventre, ses yeux contemplant le ciel étoilé. Percevant qu'on l'observait, il se pivota à son tour vers le blond. Ils se scrutèrent, sans rien dire, les mots sont mensongés. D'ailleurs l'envie qui brillait dans les yeux du fils d'Apophis se passait de mots !

Harry ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, pourtant lorsque l'autre se rapprocha, il ne dit rien. Il aurait dû être effrayé, voire dégoûté cependant il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de la présence hypnotique du blond. Plus forte que toutes ses craintes, son attirance incompréhensible pour son ennemi le laissait frémissant, impatient.

Des doigts hésitants caressèrent sa joue, mais il ne se retira pas. Les images de Tom étaient toujours présentes, en filigrane dans son esprit, mais la passion de son corps était alors bien différente. Pourquoi ressentait-il deux sentiments contradictoires pour une même situation ? Impossible de le savoir et après tout qu'importe ?

Ces réflexions semblaient si futiles lorsque tout son être s'embrasait sous les caresses de son ravisseur. Celui-ci s'était emparé de ses lèvres pendant que ses mains parcouraient l'intégralité de son dos. Il profitait au maximum de toucher le garçon car il pouvait le rejeter à tous moments, une nouvelle fois. Même s'il doutait de parvenir à s'écarter de cette chair si délicieuse.

Le brun ne répondait pas activement à ses attouchements, mais les soupirs qu'il entendait prouvaient qu'il ne détestait pas le moins du monde. Ses mains, toujours attachées, étaient simplement posées sur le torse de Drago. Ce dernier les trouva subitement gênante et il releva les bras de l'orphelin au dessus de sa tête. S'étant retrouvé à califourchon sur sa victime, il happa aussitôt l'un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche.

Harry gémit fortement, comment son corps pouvait il être aussi sensible ? Jamais auparavant il ne lui avait fait expérimenter cette sensation. Le blond continua son exploration sur la deuxième auréole qu'il rendit dure à l'extrême. Les plaintes de l'éphèbe l'excitaient à un point qu'il n'avait pas imaginé.

Il descendit honorer le ventre qui tressaillait sous ses attentions, glissa sa langue dans le nombril puis toujours plus bas. Il fut bloqué par un pagne fort malvenu. Il en souleva les pans pour s'attaquer à ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à cet endroit, Harry eut un mouvement de recul : c'était personnel et il eut honte que l'homme voit ainsi son intimité. L'héritier redressa la tête et le regarda gentiment.

« -Chut, souffla t'il pour l'apaiser tout en caressant ses cuisses, je ne te ferai pas de mal. »

Le petit brun n'en fut guère plus rassuré, mais au moment de protester, seul un cri étranglé sortit de sa bouche. Par Sekhmet ! Etait ce réel ? Jamais il n'aurait osé, ne serait ce qu'imaginer, un acte pareil ! Pourtant la langue de son vis-à-vis venait bel et bien de pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui ! Il trembla de pieds à la tête.

C'était chaud, palpitant, humide ; c'était affolant ! Il gémit bruyamment, un plaisir insoupçonnable le traversant. Pliant ses jambes et se cambrant au maximum, il supplia pour que cette sensation ne s'arrête jamais, sa tête basculant d'un côté et de l'autre. Drago était fier de l'effet obtenu, le garçon était tout à lui à présent, il ne lui refuserait rien.

Il plongea encore dans ce petit trou, écartant de ses mains les globes de chairs pour lui faciliter l'accès. Ses doigts migrèrent lentement vers leur but, puis un index remplaça la langue dans la cavité. Harry ne sentit quasiment pas la différence, quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur de lui, là était le principal.

Soudain il eut la respiration coupée : une pression au fond de lui venait de faire exploser un volcan de plaisir en lui. Malheureusement la délicieuse sensation disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Désespéré, le brun ondula en geignant pour la faire revenir. Mais Drago avait reculé son doigt et était remonté à la hauteur de son compagnon.

De son autre main il lui caressa le visage pour le calmer un peu. Doucement il captura ses lèvres pour les embrasser longuement. Il s'en détacha à contre cœur pour lui demander :

« -Tu as déjà fais l'amour avec un homme ?

Harry nia de la tête.

-Tu as peur ?

Malgré cette overdose de sens, l'orphelin répondit :

-…oui.

-Mais tu aimes ce que je te fais ? interrogea le blond de façon rhétorique.

Le fils de Sekhmet acquiesça néanmoins.

-Alors tu n'as rien à craindre. Je vais te faire du bien. Laisses toi aller. Laisse-moi faire d'accord ?

-D'accord, » confirma Harry timidement.

Puis il ne dit plus aucun mot cohérent, des cris et des plaintes inarticulés les remplacèrent. L'héritier avait replongé son index dans l'antre chaud, suivit rapidement du majeur. Harry se sentit étiré, mais le point magique en lui fut assaillit et il ne put que gémir d'envie. Le blond le prépara plus rapidement que prévu, bien qu'efficacement. Les gémissements du jeune homme, si lubriques, l'avaient poussé à bout.

Finalement il ôta ses doigts ce qui lui valut un regard noir, au sens figuré et au sens littéral. Pour s'en échapper, il plongea dans le cou de sa victime qu'il mordilla avec ferveur, pendant qu'il le pénétrait d'un coup. Il poussa un cri, lui d'habitude si silencieux, c'était si bon, si chaud, si étroit !

Harry cria également mais pour une autre raison : il avait mal ! L'autre l'écartelait. C'était bien trop gros, pourtant il était entré, le forçant, le déchirant. Il essaya de repousser son agresseur ses mains appuyant sur sa poitrine, mais Drago les écarta et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« -Chut. Sois sage. Détends-toi. »

Le garçon sanglota alors que le blond se mouvait lentement en lui, le faisant souffrir davantage. Il endura chaque poussée qui faisait soupirer le fidèle d'Apophis. Celui-ci voyait bien que son amant n'appréciait guère et lui voulait réentendre ses cris lascifs. Aussi changea-t-il d'angle plusieurs fois, tout en s'enfonçant au maximum pour toucher cette boule magique.

Quand le brun cessa de pleurer et le regarda les yeux écarquillés, il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il réitéra son geste avec plus d'entrain. Harry poussa une exclamation hystérique, tout en s'accrochant aux épaules de son ravisseur. La douleur était toujours présente mais elle refluait face au brasier qui naissait entre ses reins. Il se mit à gémir outrageusement, accompagnant des hanches les mouvements de Drago.

Ce dernier, le voyant enfin réceptif, accentua ses gestes : sortant pour le pénétrer plus durement. Il se délectait des sons obscènes qui sortaient de la bouche du jeune éphèbe et il les recevait en primeur puisque son oreille était près de ses lèvres alors que les siennes dévoraient la gorge qui s'offrait à lui.

Le rythme se fit plus effréné à la demande implicite d'Harry qui arquait son bassin de façon à en recevoir le plus possible. Emettant des grondements rauques, le blond s'enfonçait sauvagement dans l'intimité de son amant, si accueillant. Sa verge était délicieusement comprimée et les cris qu'il entendait le transportaient.

Tout à coup, alors que des ongles griffaient son dos sans pitié, les muscles qui l'entouraient se serrèrent davantage et le petit brun jouit dans un hurlement extatique. Drago fut aussi emporté par cette vague de plaisir et répandit sa semence à l'intérieur du corps de l'orphelin.

Epuisé, il s'allongea sur lui, savourant l'étreinte. Harry peinait à retrouver une respiration normale et également des pensées cohérentes. Au fond il savait avoir commis une erreur mais les brumes post orgasmiques le faisaient planer dans la félicité et tout le reste ne comptait pas le moins du monde. Finalement l'héritier se retira et glissa sur le côté tout en conservant un contact.

Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait mais au lieu d'être lassé comme à son habitude, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se séparer du jeune homme et ne plus jamais le posséder. Son innocente lubricité et son corps gracile au postérieur si accueillant l'avaient ensorcelé. Il ne concevait pas de ne plus toucher ces magnifiques formes. Pour le moment du moins…

Se connaissant, dès qu'une nouvelle conquête s'annoncerait à l'horizon, il délaisserait le beau brun sans le moindre remord. Cette pensée le réconforta, de toute manière il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'attacher au garçon. Néanmoins il allait pleinement profiter de l'instant présent : tendant le bras il agrippa la taille du fils de Sekhmet et l'entraîna quasiment sur lui, le gardant enfermé dans ses bras. Harry l'interrogea du regard et tout en embrassant son front, Drago lui dit :

« -Dors. »

Et lui-même ferma les paupières. A cet instant précis, le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de désobéir et se laissant aller, s'endormit aussi.

**o0o0o0o**

Ce fut un froid subit qui le réveilla, en ouvrant courageusement les yeux, il en comprit l'origine. Le blond l'avait apparemment porté jusqu'à l'oasis et à l'aide d'une étoffe le nettoyait des fluides de la nuit. Quand il avisa qu'il était bel et bien sortit du royaume des rêves, il lui sourit mais continua sa besogne.

Le brun ne sut quoi dire : le prêtre d'Apophis était étonnement gentil avec lui, cependant ses mains étaient toujours liées au char. Une fois son œuvre terminée, Drago lui tendit un peu de nourriture.

« -Tiens mange, tu dois avoir faim.

-Euh… merci, dit-il en attrapant son repas.

Tout en mastiquant, il demanda à l'héritier de Tom qui préparait le char au départ :

-Nous allons… enfin euh… tu me ramènes toujours à Esna n'est ce pas ?

Son ravisseur s'immobilisa un instant.

-Oui. Comme je te l'ai dis, je n'ai pas le choix.

Le regard d'Harry se fit douloureux et il replongea à sa pitance.

-Mais, poursuivit le blond, je vais essayer de t'obtenir auprès de mon supérieur. Peut être qu'il acceptera de te laisser sous ma garde au lieu de te tuer. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. »

L'orphelin eut un sourire amer, ses deux possibilités d'avenir ne pouvaient s'envier l'une à l'autre : être mort ou servie d'objet sexuel, quelles perspectives ! A présent il réalisait pleinement son erreur ! Et alors que le char les emmenait à grande allure vers leur infortunée destination, il repoussa les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

* * *

Review anonyme:

Fée Clo: Oui j'ai vu le petit problème, mais c'est pas bien grave va! Franchement ça me fait super plaisir que tu continues à me lire, parce que malgré tout ce n'est pas forcément ton style de prédilection! ^_^ Est ce que ce chapitre répond à ta question? Là moi je pense bien que Drago va le livrer.

J'espère que ton ennuie de boulot s'est réglé, il est permanent ou pas? Moi je fais secrétaire en ce moment mais je suis en vacance à la fin de la semaine!!!!! Gros bisous!!!!


	10. Dans la gueule du serpent

Couple HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: Bonjour à tous, ça faisait longtemps! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle: la mauvaise est que je n'écrirais plus de fics à partir de maintenant, je n'ai plus l'envie et le temps de le faire. La bonne est que je terminerais celle ci quand même, je suis lectrice et je ne supporte pas les histoires qui ne le sont pas alors je ferais un effort. Par contre l'avancement ce fera plus lentement qu'avant. Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Dans la gueule du serpent**

Esna fut en vue en début d'après midi, mais ce fut le cœur lourd que les deux hommes en franchirent les frontières. Drago arrêta le char devant les marches du temple. Ses mouvements étaient lents alors qu'il détachait son prisonnier et l'emmenait à l'intérieur. Le garçon ne s'était même pas rebellé. Outre le fait qu'il avait une dette, il ne savait pas comment il pouvait mener à mort quelqu'un avec qui il avait partagé un moment si intime. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde…

Finalement ils parvinrent au bureau du premier prophète. La semaine était passée d'une demie journée mais le blond ne craignait plus pour sa vie, son seigneur lui pardonnerait son léger retard, ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Non, maintenant il s'inquiétait du sort réservé à son captif. Il éprouvait désormais pour lui une sorte de faiblesse. Sa propre vie et ses envies primaient bien entendu, néanmoins le jeune homme l'attirait indéniablement et s'il pouvait lui éviter un destin fort peu favorable, il le ferait.

Il toqua à la porte et une voix ferme lui ordonna d'entrer. L'héritier poussa le petit brun à l'intérieur et le suivit. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tom lorsqu'il aperçut ses deux visiteurs. Depuis ce matin il était légèrement sur les nerfs de constater que ce qu'il avait demandé n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il détestait qu'on lui désobéisse. Mais enfin, à sa plus grande satisfaction, il avait l'insolent morveux sous les yeux, les poings liés. Il en ressentait une profonde exaltation.

« -Bien, bien, bien… Drago je vois que ton petit voyage a été fructueux !

-En effet mon Seigneur. Voici le prisonnier que vous désiriez. »

Le grand prêtre se leva et se posta devant le garçon qui tentait de se faire le plus petit possible tout en essayant de ne pas trembler. Tom prit fermement son visage entre ses mains, imprimant ses doigts dans sa chair, à lui en faire mal. Une pointe de déception passa dans ses yeux.

« -Hélas Drago j'ai à faire en ce moment. Je te le confie donc en attendant que je puisse correctement le punir. Prends en soin, poursuivit il avec une once de sarcasme dans la voix, qu'il ne succombe pas trop rapidement ! »

La peur enserra le cœur de Harry comme un étau, ce que lui annonçait le premier prophète promettait mille et une tortures, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Il ne put empêcher son corps de trembler. Ce que remarqua inévitablement son bourreau qui ricana. Il s'approcha tout près de lui et susurra :

« -Tu fais bien d'avoir peur ! Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu ne te souviendras même plus de qui tu es ! »

Puis il se détourna, faisant un vague geste de la main leur signifiant de disparaitre. Ce que s'empressa de faire Drago, qui était resté silencieux durant l'échange, emmenant son captif avec lui. L'entrevue s'était mieux déroulée que prévue. Tom ne s'occuperait de Harry que plus tard, d'ici là une solution lui serait peut être apparue. D'ici là, il saurait peut être ce qui lui arrivait et agirait en conséquence. En silence ils parcoururent le temple jusqu'aux appartements du blond. Celui-ci fit entrer son compagnon.

« -Tu vas rester ici, avec moi, lui dit il, le temps que…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, tous deux savaient pertinemment ce qu'elle sous entendait. Le fils d'Apophis détacha le garçon puis retourna à la porte.

-J'ai quelques affaires à régler, en attendant reposes toi. »

Et il sortit. Une fois dehors il scella néanmoins la porte avec du sable durcit. Autant ne pas pendre de risques pour le moment, tant qu'il n'avait pas avertit les prêtres de l'arrivée du serviteur de Sekhmet. D'ailleurs c'était ce qu'il avait l'attention de faire dans l'immédiat. Ce n'était certainement pas indispensable, tous devaient se rappeler du fuyard mais il préférait les prévenir de son retour. Aucun mal ne devait lui être fait tant que le premier prophète n'avait pas décidé de son sort personnellement.

Il se rendit donc chez le second prophète qui coordonnait le travail des autres prêtres. Il ne le trouva pas dans ses quartiers, ce qui ne l'étonna pas outre mesure. Nofer prenait son devoir très au sérieux : il surveillait incessamment ses brebis. Un esclave qui passait par là lui indiqua que le prêtre supervisait une gravure sur un mur vers la salle des objets de culte. En effet Nofer était bien là, d'ailleurs Drago l'entendit avant de le voir. Il criait sur l'un des ouvriers qui avait taillé un aigle au lieu du dieu Horus. Tellement accaparé par les reproches qu'il déclamait au pauvre homme, il ne remarqua pas le blond.

« -Bonjour Nofer, dit celui-ci faisant connaitre sa présence.

Le second prophète sursauta, surpris d'être interrompu, mais il ravala bien vite la réplique bien sentie qu'il comptait lancer à l'intrus quand il réalisa qu'on venait de le couper. Il s'inclina profondément.

-Mon Seigneur ! J'ignorais que vous étiez rentré ! Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

Drago préféra passer outre la question. Est-ce qu'il avait fait bon voyage ? Ne pouvait-on pas trouver plus ironique ?

-Justement j'aimerais vous entretenir à ce propos Nofer, déclara t'il.

-Bien sûr mon Seigneur, de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Vous souvenez vous de ce garçon que nous devions sacrifier lors de la fête de la barque lunaire ?

-Fort bien malheureusement, répondit il d'un ton amer.

-Et bien je l'ai ramené ici, annonça l'héritier à contre cœur.

Voyant une envie sadique apparaitre sur le visage de son interlocuteur, il rajouta rapidement :

-Sur ordre du grand prêtre aucun mal ne doit lui être fait. Il s'en occupera personnellement. Faites passer la consigne à tout le monde je vous prie.

-Bien entendu, répondit Nofer en s'inclinant, il en sera fait selon les désirs de notre Seigneur. »

Ce dernier était néanmoins déçu. Il se contenterait des restes, si Tom en laissait… Satisfait, Drago s'en détourna, il avait un précepteur à rassurer, pour peu qu'il se soit inquiété. Séverus était penché sur une décoction, en pleine concentration. Le blond attendit qu'il s'écarte, autant éviter un accident.

« -Bonjour Séverus ! Finalement tu m'auras encore sur le dos, je ne suis pas mort !

-Je vais finir par croire que tu as fais un pacte avec Osiris pour qu'il ne t'emporte pas, fit l'interpellé en guise de salut, j'en déduis donc que tu l'as ramené.

-En effet.

Ils se turent un moment, le temps que le potionniste rajoute un ingrédient et également pour éviter toute déclaration potentiellement dangereuse. Finalement l'aîné rompit le silence :

-Va donc t'occuper de ton prisonnier, mais sois là demain en début d'après midi. Sans faute ! J'ai pensé à une potion qui se révélerait probablement intéressante.

Il leva la main pour interrompre par avance son élève.

-Tu sauras tout, demain, dit il en accentuant sur le dernier mot, pour le moment je suis occupé à autre chose.

-Bien ! s'inclina fraîchement Drago, à demain alors !

Séverus acquiesça mais au moment où le jeune homme franchit la porte, il déclara :

-Bon retour parmi nous Drago. »

Celui-ci eut l'ombre d'un sourire puis s'éclipsa. Le maître des potions n'était pas un fanatique de l'étalage des sentiments alors autant ne pas s'empêtrer dedans. Tous ses devoirs étaient terminés à présent, néanmoins il ne retourna pas dans ses appartements, au contraire il demeura au milieu du couloir, immobile. Pourtant il aurait dû et profiter de ce qui lui était offert. Malgré cela, il se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il venait de signer l'arrêt de mort du garçon, alors abuser de lui en prime semblait bien cruel. Et il savait que s'il se rendait dans sa chambre, il ne pourrait résister…

Les Dieux étaient si retords quelques fois, à les balloter au gré de leurs envies… Il ne savait pas si bien dire.

Mû par une idée lumineuse, il décida d'aller prendre un bain, ce voyage l'avait véritablement encrassé. Il espérait qu'entre temps il aurait trouvé une solution ou aurait reprit le contrôle de ses émotions.

Pendant ce temps Harry se morfondait sur le lit il avait vite fait le tour du propriétaire et ne préférait pas tenter le serpent en s'égarant au dehors de la pièce. Il s'était donc allongé sur le matelas confortable, attendant un quelconque signe de changement. Lui aussi se livrait à un combat intérieur : tous ces événements l'avaient chamboulé et il se demandait si un jour il retrouverait sa sérénité.

Sans doute dans sa seconde vie (l'espérance de la première s'amenuisait rapidement) et il espérait qu'elle soit un peu meilleure. Il n'avait rien fait de grand dans son existence, mais rien de mal non plus. Son akh ne devait pas être entaché alors il aurait peut être une chance de vivre heureux.

Il fut interrompu dans ses prédictions d'avenir par des coups sur la porte et deux esclaves imposants, le crâne rasé, entrèrent sans se faire prier. Harry se redressa, sur la défensive. Allait-on encore l'emmener pour le sacrifier ? Mais qu'avaient-ils à tous vouloir sa mort ? Le blond ne l'avait même pas prévenu, l'abandonnant à son sort sans rien dire. Quel lâche !... Que c'était cruel. Le petit brun éprouva un pincement au cœur à l'idée que l'homme n'ait ressentit aucune culpabilité à le quitter comme un voleur.

« -Veuillez nous suivre, » fit l'un des esclaves en désignant l'ouverture d'une main.

Le fils de Sekhmet hésita, puis soupirant, il obéit. Autant rejoindre Osiris avec dignité, de toute manière les deux mastodontes le traineraient facilement à destination s'il ne coopérait pas. Encerclé par ces derniers, il descendit dans les entrailles du temple. Durant tout le chemin, il pria sa déesse de lui accorder une fin rapide. Il fut donc proprement surpris lorsqu'il atterrit dans une vaste salle, aux hautes voutes, avec un bassin immense en son centre. Les deux serviteurs ayant effectué leur mission, s'éclipsèrent silencieusement.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, apparemment il n'allait pas mourir dans l'immédiat et cela le déconcertait. Enfin… ce qui le stupéfiait le plus, c'était son ravisseur qui se baignait. Quel était donc son but en le faisant venir ici ? Il obtint rapidement sa réponse quand Drago se releva, exposant son torse couvert de gouttes d'eau, ses cheveux dégoulinant eux aussi. L'héritier tendit sa main et dit :

« -Viens »

Le garçon eut brusquement envie de rire : s'il entrait dans l'eau, tous deux savaient pertinemment ce qui allait se produire. Il voulait rire, mais d'un rire désespéré car il ôta son pagne et se glissa dans la source promptement. Malgré tout il se sentait assez gêné. Il savait ce qui allait lui arriver et pourtant il se jetait dans la gueule du loup en toute connaissance de cause. La vie n'était elle pas pathétique ? La fraicheur de l'onde lui fit néanmoins du bien, enlevant la saleté qui le couvrait.

Il s'arrêta devant Drago et ils se fixèrent silencieusement. Le blond porta sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. Que lui avait il prit de le faire venir ici ? Sous l'excuse bidon qu'il voudrait se laver également… Il n'était pas remonté dans la chambre pour l'éviter et il le faisait mander dans son bain. Que de cohérence ! Que n'aurait il pas donné pour être indifférent à cet éphèbe ! Mais les images du garçon nu et mouillé qui l'avaient assailli, avaient eut raison de sa volonté.

Sa main coula sur sa nuque et il attira son prisonnier dans un baiser vertigineux. Harry se laissa emporter et agrippa les épaules de son compagnon tout en poussant une plainte découragée. Leurs corps nus se touchèrent, les électrisant. Les mains du blond s'échappèrent sur le dos étranger et sur le postérieur qu'il pressa avec avidité. L'orphelin lui griffa le sien. Le besoin se faisait pressant, amplifié par le fait qu'ils pouvaient être découverts à tout moment et Drago ne voulait pas être surpris.

Aussi entra t'il un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant qui se crispa contre lui. Pourtant instinctivement il leva sa jambe gauche, que le blond maintint contre sa hanche, afin de lui laisser plus d'espace. Lorsque le fils d'Apophis toucha l'endroit convoité, Harry gémit délicieusement et se détendit enfin. Sa tête reposait au creux de l'épaule de son compagnon et il se soumettait entièrement à son traitement. Leurs bassins se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, les faisant haleter.

D'autres doigts rejoignirent le premier et le brun les accepta avec plus ou moins de difficulté. Mais lorsque Drago vit qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, il décida qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. Libérant la jambe du jeune homme, il le poussa lentement vers le bord. Il l'embrassa avec empressement avant de le retourner. Harry pantelant d'excitation, se laissa faire et agrippa la pierre pendant que son amant se coulait dans son dos.

Il pouvait sentir son membre frotter contre ses fesses et cela le fit frissonner bien plus que cette langue brûlante qui marquait sa nuque. Incapable de résister plus longtemps, l'héritier poussa dans l'intimité de l'orphelin. Il en avait parcouru des corps, pourtant aucun ne l'avait autant exalté comme celui-ci. Il était si étroit, si chaud, si fragile devant lui. Il l'étreignit fort avant de plonge entièrement en lui. Harry avait mal, comme la fois précédente, toutefois lorsque l'autre le serra jusqu'à l'étouffer, il soupira d'aise.

Leur relation était étrange, malsaine, interdite, cependant il y avait dans ce geste une sorte de tendresse et même si elle était pernicieuse, il la prenait pour ce qu'elle valait. Il en avait reçu si peu dans sa vie que même mauvaise il en profitait. Néanmoins elle se carapata bien vite quand un premier coup de rein fut donné. Le petit brun souffrait, mais il savait que cette sensation disparaitrait rapidement, le laissant vulnérable face à un plaisir sans nom.

Drago enchainait les mouvements dans l'intimité du garçon dont il tenait les hanches et l'eau autour d'eux, en eux, l'émoustillait davantage. C'était délicieux mais il ne pouvait faire durer le moment. Il écarta les globes de chair, sortit son sexe dur qu'il renfonça brutalement à l'intérieur. L'orphelin cria, des ondes électriques venaient d'assaillir son corps. C'était tellement bon ! Il en voulait encore ! Il se meut indécemment pour le faire comprendre.

Le blond ne se priva pas, le pilonnant sans relâche. Harry s'accrochait au bord pour ne pas sombrer, dans l'eau ou dans la luxure ? Peu importait, cela ne fonctionnait guère de toute manière. Il gémissait sans discontinuité, sa prostate était martelée, son membre frottait contre la paroi du bassin… Il atteignit le point de non retour et jouit dans l'eau en criant. Drago sentit une pression nouvelle autour de sa verge et il poussa davantage dans le trou offert. Il accéléra encore et savoura l'orgasme qui le foudroyait, sa semence envahissant le fourreau dans lequel il se trouvait.

Ils demeurèrent immobiles et pantelants quelques minutes puis, sans se retirer, le blond emmena le fils de Sekhmet au centre pour les nettoyer. Ses doigts passèrent dans l'orifice malmené du brun, le faisant soupirer mais il s'obligea à arrêter. Ils s'extirpèrent de l'eau après s'être assurés de ne porter plus aucunes traces suspectes.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Low : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Comme tu peux le voir je n'abandonne pas totalement. Faudra juste être patient ! Biz !

Cosmoattitude : MDR tu as de ces questions toi ! Et bien il y a 2563 chats dans le temple de Bastet et Nagini se tape tout ce qui bouge, même les branches ! lol ! Effectivement le combat est intérieur, on ne peut pas dire qu'Harry se débatte activement ! Et le lemon, toujours le lemon et l'histoire elle ne compte pas ? lol ! En tout cas je pense que tu seras ravie de ce chapitre, le précédent est il toujours ton préféré ? Merci de ta review, bisous !

Fée Clo : Assurément Harry a été livré, pas empaqueté mais presque ! Par contre il ne va pas s'en sortir tout de suite, tu devais bien t'en douter ! ^_^ Oui je n'ai pas fais de Drago un monstre donc il reste une lueur d'espoir ! Sinon ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Moi j'ai repris les cours, dur dur le master ! Bisous !

Céline : Tu vas être contente (du moins j'espère) je vais terminer cette fic, bon ça ira plus lentement que prévu mais elle se finira ! Merci pour ta review, kiss !


	11. Ousbou

Couple HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

_Lexique: Ousbou: semaine_

_Zaatar: thym_

_Kzbor: Coriandre_

_Nanah: menthe_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Ousbou**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Harry vivait dans une relative tranquillité. C'est-à-dire que le grand prêtre ne l'avait pas encore fait mander pour l'exécuter. Il était donc toujours en vie à sa plus grande joie. Il aurait pu être angoissé à l'idée de sa mort prochaine mais Drago parvenait habilement à lui faire oublier ses craintes.

L'héritier ne s'était que peu investi dans les affaires du temple ces derniers temps, trop obnubilé par un éphèbe aux cheveux d'ébènes. Ce dernier ne le repoussait plus à chaque fois qu'il approchait, au contraire il permettait au blond de disposer de son corps à sa guise, à son plus grand consentement. Ils passaient ainsi le plus clair de leur temps dans la chambre à s'unir, se reposer et manger. Sauf durant deux heures pendant lesquelles le fils d'Apophis rejoignait Séverus pour s'exercer à leur art.

D'ailleurs le maitre des potions avait fait une trouvaille particulièrement intéressante sur la plante de Zaatar ayant des vertus cicatrisantes. En la mélangeant avec d'autres herbes, on pourrait obtenir un baume qui guérirait des blessures conséquentes. Tous deux s'étaient mis à l'élaboration de la crème. Ils en étaient à leur troisième essai qui fut tout aussi infructueux que les autres.

« -Nous allons finir par user tous les esclaves ! s'exclama Drago en renvoyant celui qui leur avait servi de cobaye se faire soigner, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec cette fichue formule ?

L'ainé récapitula les ingrédients avant de répliquer :

-Certainement un problème de dosage car nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Peut être qu'en rajoutant davantage de Zaatar cela contrecarrerait l'effet de la Kzbor, néanmoins il faudrait également ajouter de la Nanah pour que la relation d'équilibre demeure.

Le blond réfléchit à cette idée, puis conclut :

-Ton raisonnement est judicieux mais si tu le permets nous le mettrons en pratique demain, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

-Pour ce qu'il y a dedans, rétorqua Séverus.

Son élève le foudroya du regard.

-Sans moi tu serais en train de t'appliquer la plante sur la peau en espérant un miracle ! cingla le blond.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, fit le potionniste d'un ton condescendant, file maintenant il y en a qui travaille. »

L'héritier obéit en souriant. Oui sa tête allait exploser mais sa libido aussi. Il savait qu'un magnifique petit brun l'attendait impatiemment dans sa chambre, ladite chambre qu'il avait quittée voilà trois bonnes heures, occupé par son travail avec Séverus. Et maintenant il pouvait le rejoindre et lui faire subir les pires outrages, tout du moins en était ce vraiment sur une personne consentante ?

Harry était nonchalamment appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre et observait les badauds qui déambulaient dans la rue. Il ne portait qu'un pagne mal noué qui tombait sur ses hanches. S'il savait combien il était désirable ainsi ! Le blond se dit qu'il allait lui montrer à quel point…

**o0o0o0o**

Tom s'avachit avec peu de grâce sur son siège, la semaine avait été épuisante. La mission que lui avait confié son dieu n'était pas de tout repos, surtout qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas déléguer les taches. Il avait dû beaucoup s'absenter de son poste pour rencontrer, dans les quartiers mal famés d'Esna ou des bourgs les plus proches, les hommes qui s'infiltreraient dans le camp ennemi. C'était un travail délicat qui nécessitait une capacité de dissimulation hors pair car si l'on était découvert, la torture et la mort étaient au rendez vous. De plus, toute la mission serait compromise, lui-même risquait gros.

Ainsi, après des douzaines d'entretiens clandestins, il avait heureusement déniché des espions compétents. Bien entendu, il avait encore fallu les introduire dans le milieu convoité. Rien de très simple en somme, mais il y était parvenu. Il en fallait plus pour l'arrêter.

Ses pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il avait un impudent à châtier. Le grand prêtre soupira en se demandant pourquoi il s'était encombré d'une autre obligation. Sa mission était primordiale, aussi le morveux gagnerait une exécution rapide. Il se leva pour se rendre dans les appartements de Drago, voulant savoir où est ce qu'il l'avait envoyé.

Il était sur le point de frapper et d'entrer lorsqu'il entendit des sons inhabituels. Ou plutôt étrangement familiers. Suspicieux, il entrebâilla silencieusement la porte, il voulait être certain que son héritier culbutait sa dernière conquête avant de devoir s'éclipser et le laisser tranquille. Il préférait que l'affaire du fidèle de Sekhmet soit rapidement conclue alors si Drago n'était pas en train de copuler autant qu'il le sache au lieu d'attendre inutilement.

Mais quand il regarda par l'ouverture, il demeura abasourdi : ce n'était pas n'importe quel vulgaire esclave que le blond pilonnait, c'était celui là même qu'il était venu chercher et il semblait plutôt heureux de son sort. Le petit brun chevauchait le prêtre d'Apophis, dos à la porte, avec un plaisir non feint. Il gémissait langoureusement pendant que le sexe de Drago, que Tom apercevait nettement, rentrait et sortait de son intimité.

Et si le premier prophète avait eu quelques doutes que le consentement du garçon, elles furent toutes bannies quand celui-ci supplia, en pressant ses mains sur la poitrine de son amant afin de se donner plus de forces pour se lever :

« -Accélère ! Plus fort ! Haaaaan ! »

Il entendit le blond grogner en réponse pendant que ses propres mains s'imprimaient sur les hanches du prisonnier. Et il obéit apparemment puisque leurs plaintes se changèrent en cris. Tom referma la porte derrière lui sans déranger les deux amants. Sans vraiment la comprendre, une colère sourde montait en lui. Pourquoi son héritier s'acoquinait il avec cet être inférieur ? Pourquoi cette chienne en redemandait encore avec son successeur alors qu'elle l'avait refusé, lui ?! Mais surtout pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas pris lui-même ?

Le désir avait embrasé ses reins dès qu'il les avait vus et il enrageait de cet état de fait. Finalement sa mort ne serait pas si prompte à venir, il détestait qu'on s'amuse à ses dépends. Il prévoyait une punition tout à fait adaptée à eux deux, ainsi il se débarrasserait définitivement du gêneur et remettrait son remplaçant dans le droit chemin tout en savourant sa supériorité. Il retourna à son bureau pour régler quelques affaires, puis au bout d'une heure il héla un esclave :

« -J'ai besoin de Drago, va me le chercher immédiatement. »

Le serviteur s'inclina et fit ce qui lui avait été ordonné. Les deux jeunes se reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme à chaque fois leur union avait été intense et, trop épuisés pour vouloir se lever, ils étaient encore recouverts de sperme. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Une voix étouffée leur parvint :

« -Mon Seigneur, le grand prêtre vous demande.

Le blond grommela, il aurait envoyé paitre l'impudent qui l'avait dérangé… s'il avait été autre que son maitre.

-Bien j'arrive ! » cria t'il pour se faire entendre.

De mauvaise grâce il se leva, se nettoya rapidement à l'aide d'une serviette humide, puis sortit, non sans lancer un regard chargé d'envie à son dénudé amant toujours lascivement étendu sur le lit.

« -Ah te voilà ! s'exclama Tom en le voyant arriver, j'ai une mission pour toi !

-De quel ordre mon Seigneur ?

-Notre temple d'Edfou s'est fait piller ses trésors.

Le visage du jeune homme refléta son indignation.

-En effet, reprit le premier prophète pour approuver son sentiment, c'est une conduite inqualifiable. Je veux que tu te rendes toi-même là bas et démasques les coupables. Il va de soi que tu leur infligeras un châtiment exemplaire.

-Bien sûr mon Seigneur ! Nul n'a le droit de profaner un temple du Dieu Serpent ! dit Drago avec conviction, ils traineront dans la poussière derrière mon cheval puis ils auront les membres arrachés et je les forcerais à rester vivant pendant que les chiens déchiquèteront leurs corps !

-Je n'en attendais pas moins. Prends tout le temps nécessaire, mais je veux qu'ils soient arrêtés !

-Il en sera fait selon vos désirs mon Seigneur, ne craignez rien je les retrouverais.

-Bien, j'ai confiance Drago. Va maintenant. »

Ce dernier courba la tête avant de partir. Bon, il ne pourrait plus avoir le plaisir de son amant pendant un certain temps, mais cette affaire était de la plus haute importance et s'il trouvait vite les coupables, il reviendrait vite également. Il passa d'abord chez son professeur pour le prévenir et lui subtiliser, avec son assentiment, quelques mixtures qui l'aideraient dans sa charge.

« -Tu te débrouilles encore pour me laisser finir tout le travail, railla Séverus.

-Je te signal qu'il est quasiment terminé alors arrête de te plaindre. Tu ne veux pas que je prenne ta place non plus ?

-Insolent morveux ! Je me demande pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore empoisonné dans ton sommeil !

-Sans doute parce que je peux tous les contrer, répliqua Drago d'un ton absent pendant qu'il rangeait les fioles dans sa besace.

-Je devrais en inventer un autre alors !

-Très sympathique de ta part, fit le blond laconiquement.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un te remette à ta place de temps en temps. Bien, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? reprit le potionniste en le voyant prêt à partir.

-Il me semble.

-Parfait. Tache de réussir ta mission.

-Evidemment. »

Ils se sourirent puis d'un signe de tête ils se séparèrent. L'aîné pria brièvement Apophis pour qu'il n'arrive rien de malencontreux à son élève. Peu approchaient de son antre, n'osant aborder l'homme trop austère qu'il était ou qu'il montrait. Peu parvenaient à le distraire de ses mélanges hormis son disciple, par ailleurs très travailleur et efficace, alors autant le garder en vie.

Drago remonta dans ses quartiers pour empaqueter ses affaires. Croisant un esclave en chemin, il lui commanda de préparer le plus beau char avec des provisions, puis de venir le quérir quand il aurait terminé. Le serviteur s'empressa d'obéir. Lorsque l'héritier entra dans sa chambre, il eut la vision du petit brun, étalé sur le ventre, le postérieur en évidence sur lequel il pouvait apercevoir les traces de leurs précédents ébats. Et il allait quitter ça ! Une vague de désir le prit. Harry le regarda avec interrogation, qu'elle était donc la raison de son absence ?

« -Je dois partir régler une affaire urgente à Edfou, répondit celui-ci à la question muette.

-Pour combien de temps ?

Drago entendit l'angoisse derrière cette demande anodine. Même s'ils avaient passé une semaine calme, la vie du garçon se tenait sur le fil de la lame.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit il, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais charger un esclave de surveiller la chambre. Ce sera sans doute ennuyeux, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux. Je pars dès que je suis prêt. »

L'orphelin fronça les sourcils, ce n'était certainement pas un esclave qui empêcherait un prêtre de venir l'éliminer, mais de toute façon qu'y pouvait il ? Tel était le but de sa présence ici, il ne pourrait retarder indéfiniment l'heure de sa mort. Il s'y était fait depuis quelques temps déjà. Aussi laissa t'il le blond préparer ses affaires, sans rien sire, sans rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Quand il eut terminé, il le vit lever la tête vers lui avec un regard concupiscent. Evidemment il fallait s'y attendre. Drago lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il obéit, lentement. Heureusement que le plaisir était réciproque. Le fils d'Apophis l'attira par la nuque et l'embrassa voracement. Puis sa bouche dériva vers l'oreille qu'il lécha et mordilla.

« -Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps », lui murmura t'il lascivement.

En même temps qu'une de ses mains appuyait sur les épaules frêles du garçon, l'autre dégageait les pans de son pagne pour exposer son sexe. A présent à genoux, le petit brun en engloutit une partie de manière hésitante. Drago soupira de satisfaction et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la bouche de son amant tout en cramponnant sa chevelure sombre.

C'était la deuxième fois pour le fils de Sekhmet qu'il pratiquait une fellation, son compagnon lui ayant demandé la première durant la semaine. Il lui avait expliqué comment lécher et sucer pour donner un maximum de plaisir. Néanmoins lui-même ne ressentait pas grand-chose dans cet acte, donc il ne l'appréciait guère plus ça. Malgré tout il fil aller et venir la verge dans sa bouche. L'héritier bandait comme jamais, comme si intérieurement il savait qu'il fallait en profiter à fond puisqu'il ne gouterait plus à la chair avant un petit moment. Harry n'était pas un expert mais bafouer son innocence l'électrisait au plus haut point !

« -Oh et puis zut ! clama soudainement le blond.

Il s'écarta du jeune homme et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il l'embrassa férocement puis dit :

-Viens, viens là. »

Tout en l'attirant sur lui. L'éphèbe grimpa sur ses jambes et Drago guida son sexe dans l'intimité présentée. Ils haletèrent tous deux, s'immobilisant deux secondes, puis ils prirent un rythme effréné. Quelques minutes plus tard il gémit plus fortement, il allait bientôt venir.

« -At…tend, attend, articula alors difficilement son amant.

Celui-ci le retourna avant de replonger en lui hâtivement. Des coups sur la porte les tétanisèrent un instant.

-Tout est prêt maître.

-J'arr…ive ! » grogna l'héritier.

Il s'activa d'autant plus et ils éjaculèrent presque simultanément, l'orphelin se répandant ainsi sur le sol et non sur son compagnon. Ce dernier se releva promptement, s'essuya avec la serviette et il se pencha vers le garçon pour capturer ses lèvres une dernière fois.

« - A bientôt », murmura-t-il avant de sortir.

Laissant un Harry seul, nu, sale et perdu. Dans le couloir, l'esclave attendait patiemment. Il accompagna son seigneur jusqu'aux écuries et installa son paquetage dans le char. Au moment de partir, Drago lui fit une dernière recommandation :

« -Ecoute, je veux que personne d'autre que toi n'entre dans ma chambre. Tu t'occuperas de la personne qui s'y trouve mais en aucun cas elle ne doit sortir, c'est clair ? S'il lui arrive malheur tu en seras personnellement responsable, compris ?

-Oui maître, je ferais attention.

-Bien ! »

Sur ce, il fit claquer les rênes et il se mit en route pour Edfou. Tom observa son départ depuis sa fenêtre. Tout fonctionnait pour le moment mais il lui faudrait encore patienter. Chose ardue mais dont il se savait parfaitement capable. Ses espions, placés judicieusement, lui annonceraient le retour de son successeur dans environ une semaine et à ce moment là, son plan commencerait…

* * *

Reviews anonymes:

Cosmoattitude: Je suppose que ça va faire encore longtemps comme délais mais je suis de retour quand même! Et je n'abandonne toujours pas! Non effectivement Harry ne peut pas mourir (pas tout de suite du moins) et ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre! Il ne pourra plus être sacrifié mais comme tu peux le remarquer Tom veut toujours sa mort! Il va pas y louper! lol! God toutes ces question! Excuse moi si je ne réponds pas à toutes, mais de manière générale: ce n'est pas une deathfic, le grand prêtre de Sekhmet s'en fou un peu de son protégé il le croit mort, le taux d'accroissement naturel des chats du temple est très important les chiffres sont inconnus, je n'ai pas encore décidé pour Lucius, pour la potion de Séverus voir le chapitre, l'heureuse élue de Nagini est Naginette (no comment) et ils auront six bébés serpents, quant à l'avenir de nos tourteraux il te faudra attendre les chapitres suivants! Voili voilu! J'espère que je t'ai comblé! Gros bisous et merci!

Fée Clo: Au pire t'inquiète si j'éccris autre chose je pourrais toujours te le faire lire, tu seras mon testeur! lol! Là encore j'ai été gentille avec Harry dans ce chapitre, je me ramollie! Mais l'action devrait bientôt revenir! Bon le 3 novembre est passé j'espère que tu as retrouvé un job! Moi j'ai un dossier super chiant à rendre lundi...OSCOURS!!!!!! ^_^ Bref merci beaucoup! Bisous bisous!


	12. Takhtit

Couple HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note 2: Chapitre corrigé, merci Ceres!

* * *

_Lexique : Takhtit : plan_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Takhtit**

En fin de compte, quatre jours seulement furent nécessaires pour coincer les malfrats et dès le lendemain, après qu'ils aient été châtiés, Drago pourrait rentrer au temple. Harry serait content de le voir, il devait s'ennuyer à mourir. Il comptait bien le divertir de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables !

Il ne s'était pas embarrassé de scrupules pour découvrir les coupables : violant les esprits de tous ceux qui pouvaient le mettre sur la voie. De ce fait il avait rapidement retrouvé les deux hommes qui avaient pillé le palais d'Apophis.

Deux poltrons d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas eu besoin de recourir à la force : repérés, ils s'étaient pratiquement jetés à ses pieds pour avouer et demander grâce. L'héritier avait alors rétorqué :

« -Apophis seul peut vous pardonner. Moi je ne peux que vous envoyer dans le royaume des morts pour vous faire expier vos fautes. »

Et il les avait confié à la prison, le temps que les cordes qui serviraient à les écarteler soient tressées.

A l'aube, les coupables furent trainés dehors. Ils geignaient, suppliaient qu'on les épargne mais nul n'écoutait leurs paroles. Devant une foule somme toute assez importante, on leur attacha les membres, chacun relié à un cheval différent.

Siégeant sur une petite estrade de bois, spécialement installée à son attention, Drago, ignorant superbement leurs plaintes, fit signe aux cavaliers de débuter la torture. Les étalons furent d'abord mis au pas, leurs maitres ne les poussant qu'à partir du moment où il y eut un blocage.

Les hurlements fusèrent dès le premier tiraillement et ne cessèrent plus. Le blond, concentré, avait pénétré leurs esprits afin qu'ils ne s'évanouissent pas. Les voleurs se rendaient entièrement compte de la désagrégation de leurs corps et de la souffrance qui l'accompagnait.

Quand leurs bras et leurs jambes pendirent lamentablement au bout des cordes, l'héritier donna l'ordre de lâcher les chiens. Des bêtes élevées pour le combat qui déchiquetèrent gorges et ventres. Drago maintient les prisonniers conscients, aussi longtemps que possible, jusqu'à ce que l'étincelle de leurs vies ne s'éteigne complètement.

Après les acclamations de la foule, rares étaient ceux qui appréciaient les pilleurs de temple, les restes furent brulés. Il n'y aurait pas de seconde vie pour ces malfrats, le pire des châtiments.

Mais aucune compassion n'animait leur bourreau, seulement le soulagement d'avoir terminé sa besogne. Il pouvait enfin rentrer et retrouver les bras chaleureux de son amant. Il espérait juste qu'il soit encore là…

Hélas il ne put partir immédiatement, les prêtres du temple d'Edfou l'accaparèrent quelques heures encore pour qu'il mette de l'ordre parmi eux afin que ce genre de désagrément ne se reproduisent plus. L'héritier admit que ce n'était pas du luxe, leur organisation et leur défense laissait grandement à désirer. Ainsi il n'aurait pas à revenir non plus.

En fin d'après midi, il reprit finalement la route et les chevaux prirent un train d'enfer.

**o0o0o0o**

Tom se promenait parmi les fidèles, bénissant certains, rapportant la parole d'Apophis à d'autres. Pour que le peuple demeure fidèle au dieu serpent, il était nécessaire que le grand prêtre se montre. Un serviteur l'arrêta dans son entreprise.

« -Mon Seigneur, un fils d'Horus a apporté ceci pour vous.

Il lui tendit un minuscule morceau de parchemin. Le premier prophète le prit et le déplia. Drago était donc sur le chemin de retour. Parfait.

-Bien. D'autres messages vont arriver. Surveille attentivement le ciel et envoi les moi aussitôt, ordonna t'il.

-Sans faute mon Seigneur, » dit le domestique en s'inclinant.

L'homme délaissa ses fidèles et rejoignit son bureau. L'attente se comptait désormais en heures et une certaine fébrilité l'envahit à ce constat. Il chassa les images qui s'imposaient dans son esprit, il avait fait preuve d'une patience exemplaire jusqu'à présent, il ne craquerait pas si proche de l'accomplissement.

Finalement il aurait peut être dû rester avec ses ouailles, il aurait au moins été distrait quelques temps. Il feuilleta la paperasse, espérant trouver une affaire non encore réglée. En vain bien entendu, il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à clore toute affaire. Se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, il autorisa son esprit à vagabonder sur les actions principales du grand plan d'Apophis.

Les dépêches arrivèrent les unes après les autres, rapprochant inexorablement l'échéance. Enfin, l'heure tant attendue sonna. Tom appela ses gardes du corps personnels, il était temps.

**o0o0o0o**

Harry était avachi sur le lit, sur le dos, les bras en croix, une jambe débordant du matelas et la tête en bas. Il s'ennuyait profondément, il avait déjà imaginé tous les scénarios de fuite possibles, mais aucun ne semblait réalisable ou tout du moins, sans risque pour lui.

Le seul moment où la porte se trouvait ouverte, était lorsque l'esclave lui apportait à manger. Et à vrai dire, il ne fallait pas être très malin pour penser qu'il pouvait passer devant une ribambelle de prêtres ennemis en ressortant indemne. C'était du suicide pur et simple.

L'unique autre issue était la fenêtre mais le sol se situait si bas qu'il se romprait inévitablement le cou. Une petite chance résidait dans le fait qu'il fasse des draps une sorte d'échelle puis se transformer un lion pour amortir la suite de la chute. Mais évidemment, il ne parvenait pas à métamorphoser le moindre petit bout de peau.

Il aurait voulu crier de frustration, mais il devait se faire une raison : il ne s'échapperait jamais, sa vie finirait entre ces murs et beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu.

L'ouverture brutale de la porte le fit soudainement sursauter. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'heure du repas ! Penchant davantage sa tête en arrière, le petit brun avisa ses visiteurs. Encore les deux mêmes molosses qui l'avaient trainés dans la salle sacrificielle.

Il tenta de se redresser, mais sa position l'empêcha de le faire correctement et les deux hommes furent sur lui avant qu'il n'esquisse le moindre geste de défense. Ils l'attrapèrent par les bras et le tirèrent sans ménagement.

« -Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Je n'ai rien fait ! » cria Harry en se débattant.

Cependant l'effet fut tout aussi inutile que les fois précédentes. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le garçon se retrouva dans le bureau du premier prophète et le regard de ce dernier n'avait rien de plaisant. Il ne s'annonçait rien de bon. Tom congédia ses serviteurs d'un geste.

« -Tu t'es suffisamment amusé il me semble, déclara t'il froidement, il est temps d'assumer les conséquences de tes actes. »

Harry blêmit, il allait mourir et Drago, n'étant toujours pas revenu, ne pourrait rien pour lui. Son chemin se terminait ici. Il aurait voulu crier, pleurer, supplier, mais toute force semblait l'avoir abandonnée et honnêtement, le grand prêtre d'Apophis ne l'épargnerait jamais. Au contraire, il prendrait plaisir à entendre ses plaintes et encore davantage à le tuer ensuite.

« -Tu ne dis rien ? Tu as peur ? » se délecta le plus âgé.

Harry n'eut aucune réaction. Evidemment qu'il était terrifié, tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre. Dans un brusque accès de rage, Tom le gifla violemment, le garçon tomba sous la force du coup. Le premier prophète se baissa et serra son menton entre ses doigts.

« -Crois moi, tu n'auras plus de voix bien assez tôt, à force de crier. »

L'homme le lâcha, au sens propre seulement. Il contempla la forme étendue à ses pieds, dieu qu'il voulait le faire souffrir ! Désir insensé, mais qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer. Dans un besoin sadique, il fit apparaitre des lacérations sur le corps de son prisonnier. A la première, le jeune homme poussa un cri étranglé, il parvint à réprimer ses plaintes pour les suivantes. A la dixième, il hurla tout bonnement de la plus primaire des façons.

Dans un ultime effort pour échapper à la souffrance, il rampa vers la porte mais le grand prêtre le suivait impitoyablement et il repoussa aisément sa main qui se tendait vers la poignée.

« -Tu ne peux rien contre moi, exulta Tom, tu peux toujours fuir, je te retrouverai.

-Mon pouvoir est immense, bientôt illimité, ajouta t'il avec une pointe d'arrogance, et toi tu n'es rien !

-Je ne suis rien, mais les dieux vous puniront de votre vanité, crachota le fils de Sekhmet.

-Mais que sais tu des Dieux, misérable cancrelat ?!

Prenant le petit brun par le bras, il le releva et le projeta contre le bureau.

-Cette fois il n'y a plus de raisons pour que je ne prenne pas mon plaisir, dit il en arrachant le pagne de son otage.

Celui-ci se débattit faiblement, ses blessures entravant ses gestes et sa volonté. Finalement il ne se contenterait pas de le tuer… Tom rit de ses efforts.

-Tu as suffisamment perturbé ma maison et aujourd'hui tu rembourses ta dette ! déclara t'il.

Se collant contre le corps du garçon, il murmura à son oreille :

-Ai-je vraiment besoin de te préparer ? Drago n'a pas vraiment l'habitude d'épargner ses jouets !

Après un instant de fausse réflexion, il reprit :

-Non, je pense que non. »

La peur s'empara du fils de Sekhmet, ils avaient été découverts, sa sentence serait pire que prévue. S'il existait quelque chose de pire…

D'un mouvement vigoureux, le prêtre d'Apophis s'enfonça dans l'intimité du jeune homme qui émit un sanglot déchirant. Contrairement à ce qu'avait prétendu son bourreau, il lui faisait mal. Physiquement et moralement. Jamais il n'aurait voulu offrir cette partie de lui-même à ce monstre.

Hélas son sexe le clouait impitoyablement à la table. Tom exultait, prendre possession de ce corps insolent l'excitait au plus haut point. C'était plus qu'un simple désir sexuel, il éprouvait un besoin psychique de le dominer et de le posséder. Il plongea avec ivresse à l'intérieur de sa victime, multipliant les coups de butoir.

Petit à petit, les pleurs du brun se transformèrent en une rapide et bruyante respiration. Le premier prophète eut un sourire vainqueur alors qu'il mordait la base du cou gracile. Il avait réussit à le soumettre. Il accéléra la cadence, se sentant lui-même proche de l'extase.

Brusquement il attrapa le sexe du garçon et le masturba vigoureusement. Harry hoqueta, il se détestait d'éprouver du plaisir dans ce viol. Pourtant son corps répondait positivement malgré lui. Son membre se dressa et ses hanches suivirent inconsciemment les mouvements imprimés.

Tom atteint enfin la jouissance et libéra sa semence ; il sortit légèrement et souilla les cuisses de son involontaire amant. Celui-ci exposait toujours une belle érection mais l'homme ne le soulagea pas. Au contraire il se rhabilla prestement. Son plan touchait à sa fin.

Il attira, un peu durement, le fils de Sekhmet déconcerté au sol. Il le força à s'allonger de façon fort peu décente, pile au moment où la porte s'ouvrait.

A peine arrivé, Drago s'était vu mandé dans le bureau de son supérieur. Il devait y avoir une urgence, une simple histoire de vol ne provoquait pas un tel empressement. Aussi monta t'il les marches deux par deux pour aller plus vite, il en oublia même de frapper et il ouvrit la porte avec brusquerie, emporté par son élan.

Son entrain fut cependant rapidement refroidit quand son cerveau comprit enfin les éléments qui s'offraient à lui. Son amant, dans le plus simple appareil, était étendu sur le sol complètement érigé et des races blanches maculaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Son Seigneur arborait, lui, une expression exagérément neutre.

Une colère sourde bouillonna en lui, plus dévastatrice qu'un volcan. Il jeta un regard assassin au fils de Sekhmet. Celui-ci s'était recroquevillé et n'osait lever les yeux, essayant désespérément d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Toute envie l'avait déserté. Cette fois le pire était survenu. D'un ton qui ne masquait pas totalement sa fierté, Tom déclara :

« -Il me semble qu'il a plutôt apprécié sa punition. Peut être que nous devrions expérimenter une méthode de torture plus… traditionnelle ? A moins que tu ne veuilles en finir immédiatement, » aouta t'il insidieusement après un petit moment de silence.

Drago serrait les poings, regardant alternativement les deux protagonistes de cette scène. L'infamie était intolérable. Sous l'effet de sa rage, des filets de sable s'immiscèrent dans la pièce. D'abord trainant comme des serpents, le bureau fut bientôt le lieu d'une véritable tempête. Harry attendait sa sentence en tremblant, contrairement à Tom qui jubilait.

« -Vas-y Drago, finis-en ! Cet avorton nous a suffisamment causé de problèmes ! Au non d'Apophis abrège sa vie ! cria t'il à travers la rafale.

Les grains cinglaient leurs peaux mais aucun ne bronchait, de peur, de colère ou de joie. Voyant qu'il mettait du temps à se décider ; le grand prêtre l'exhorta :

-C'est un ennemi Drago ! Il t'a embobiné ! »

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Comment pouvait-il l'avoir embobiné alors qu'il était censé être son prisonnier, un prisonnier sans importance ? S'il n'était rien, il ne pouvait pas l'influencer et Tom ne pouvait absolument pas le soupçonner si c'était le cas, à moins que…

Le sable s'immobilisa une infime seconde avant de voler sur le premier prophète. Ce dernier afficha une mine à la fois ébahie et effrayée, puis les sédiments envahirent son corps, pénétrant par sa bouche, son nez, ses oreilles, s'insinuant même entre les paupières.

L'homme n'émit aucun cri, il n'en eut pas le temps. Il fut secoué de spasmes alors que ses poumons se remplissaient de sable. Une minute plus tard, il s'écroulait. Drago lança un regard terrorisé au corps désormais sans vie de son Seigneur, qu'avait il fait ?

Malheureusement il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir, son acte n'aurait qu'un seul aboutissant : sa mise à mort. Aussi s'empara-t-il de la main du fils de Sekhmet qui fixait la scène d'un air halluciné et le releva. Il prit son pagne et lui fourra dans la main avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Mais Harry n'avait aucunement réagit. Jurant, le blond lui noua son vêtement et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Le fils d'Apophis essaya de marcher tranquillement pour ne pas paraitre suspect, mais ses pas étaient rapides malgré tout. Ils atteignirent la chambre sans incident et, abandonnant son compagnon, Drago réunit dans un sac de toile ses affaires les plus importantes.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, la seule solution qui lui venait en tête était de fuir aussi loin que possible, mais à long terme ? Il venait de ruiner sa vie… et le brun ne paraissait pas en mesure de l'aider, son esprit semblait avoir quitté ce monde. S'occuper de lui-même, à la rigueur, mais deux personnes ?

Harry était effectivement bouleversé, parce que lui avait fait subir le grand prêtre mais également parce que son amant avait tué pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce dernier ait des sentiments si forts à son égard, surtout qu'il n'était rien comme l'avait si bien dit le défunt. Mais pour lui justement, il devait se ressaisir !

Alors que le blond se retournait pour l'emmener ailleurs, il prit son visage à pleine main et l'embrassa. Les yeux brillants le fils de Sekhmet lui dit :

« -Merci ! Mille fois merci ! Pour avoir cru en moi.

D'un ton désolé, il rajouta :

-Je sais que l'on doit fuir maintenant, à cause de moi. Mais on est ensemble, tu peux compter sur moi ! »

Drago acquiesça solennellement, puis ils quittèrent le temple.

A l'intérieur cependant, Tom crachait le reste de sable qui demeurait dans sa bouche.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée Clo : Je suis toujours aussi ramollie là ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il trouve ça romantique Harry ! lol ! Pour le futur testeur c'est pas encore, faudrait que je m'y mette ! Tu es toujours à Genas alors ? C'est pas loin de chez moi ! Au fait Je fête mon anniversaire le week end du 30 tu es là ? Enfin je t'enverrais un message ! Gros bisous !

Cosmoattitude : Encore du temps entre deux chapitres je sais, mais là j'ai une excuse : je suis en plein partiels ! L'histoire d'une querelle entre les deux temples n'est pas mauvaise en fait, j'y penserais pour la fin ! ^_^ Non pas de cours d'égyptien mais j'ai un lexique, enfin je n'y trouve pas tous les mots que je voudrais. Tu me diras tes spéculations ne sont pas très loin de l'histoire, mais ils ne se retrouvent pas dans le désert (pour l'instant) et la lionne ne va pas réapparaitre tout de suite ! Un peu de patience ! Je pense que Tom est un peu jaloux des deux : de Drago parce qu'il a Harry, de Harry parce qu'il lui pique l'attention de Drago. Dumbledore n'est pas pharaon, en fait il n'existe pas. Le chat protecteur ben je suis en train de réfléchir à son propos. Est-ce que Tom viole Harry ? Je crois que tu as la réponse. Et oui je pense qu'il y aura une autre transformation !!! Merci pour ta review, bisous !


	13. Lost

Couple HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Merci à ma wonder bêta: Ceres!

* * *

_Lexique: iywan ma'it: Salle des morts_

_Payni: mois qui va du 15 Avril au 14 Mai_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Lost**

Tom aspira une grande bouffée d'air, il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir autant de soulagement à respirer. Ce petit con avait bien failli lui faire rejoindre le royaume des morts ! Il était sacrément fort, une des raisons qui avait fait de lui son héritier. Seulement il n'était pas censé se retourner contre lui. Son plan avait lamentablement échoué. Encore une fois il avait sous estimé son adversaire et son influence sur Drago.

Normalement, en voyant le garçon dans les bras d'un autre, consentant, il aurait dû châtier le traitre. Au lieu de cela, il avait tenté de l'assassiner. Tenter, parce que malgré toute sa force, Tom restait le grand prêtre d'Apophis, ses pouvoirs étaient immenses. Avant de succomber, il avait put expulser les grains qui obstruaient ses organes. Ces renégats ne le vaincraient pas aussi facilement.

Son Dieu était derrière lui pour un dessein bien plus grand. D'ailleurs il était grand temps de s'en occuper. Se laisser distraire par ce morveux avait été une erreur et des enjeux plus importants requéraient son attention. Oh les deux traitres mourraient, mais plus de sa propre main.

Il appela son esclave qui se tenait devant la porte. Cet idiot n'avait même pas bougé lorsque ses deux pseudos meurtriers s'étaient échappés.

« -Appel Pthis, ordonna t'il.

Quand les deux hommes revinrent, le premier prophète mit fin aux jours de son serviteur en compressant son cœur. Il annonça ensuite à Pthis, sans plus de cérémonie :

-Tu prends sa place. Maintenant je veux que tu ailles au temple de Seth à Noubt et achète-leurs plusieurs de leurs guerriers rouges.

Il posa bruyamment un sac de pièces sur le bureau.

-Avec ceci tu devrais en obtenir au moins trois. Ensuite ramène-les-moi ici.

-A vos ordres mon Seigneur, » opina l'esclave en s'inclinant.

Il prit la bourse, toujours courbé, et sortit. Dehors, il prit dix secondes pour tenter de trouver un peu de courage. Les guerriers rouges de Seth étaient connus pour être des tueurs sanguinaires ne ratant jamais leurs cibles. Leurs services se vendaient à prix d'or, mais l'acheteur pouvait être certain du résultat. Quelles que soient les cibles du grand prêtre, ce n'était plus que des morts en sursis. Inspirant bravement, Pthis se mit en route.

Dans son bureau, songeur, Tom se fit la réflexion qu'il devait désormais trouver un autre successeur. Malheureusement les petits prodiges ne se dénichaient pas à chaque coin de temple, quoique quelqu'un de plus puissant que lui pouvait tout autant avoir des idées de rebellions. Pourtant il fallait un héritier digne de ce nom pour servir Apophis. Finalement l'homme s'en remit à son Dieu, si un remplaçant était nécessaire, il lui enverrait un signe.

Dans l'immédiat, il devait consulter son maître empoisonneur. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans le laboratoire, d'habitude Drago se fournissait pour lui. Son serviteur fut tout aussi surpris de sa visite impromptue. En faisant une révérence quelque peu rigide, il interrogea :

« -Mon Seigneur, quel plaisir de vous accueillir dans ma salle de travail ! Y a-t-il un problème particulier pour que vous veniez me consulter ?

-Pas le moindre. J'aimerais néanmoins l'un de vos poisons les plus discrets et les plus efficaces naturellement.

-J'ai ce qu'il vous faut mon Seigneur.

Séverus se retourna pour chercher sur ses étagères le produit réclamé.

'_Il a évité de répondre à ma question implicite, songea t'il cependant, pourquoi Drago n'est il pas venu_ ?'

Cachée derrière ses congénères, la fiole convoitée attendait. La maitre des potions s'en empara et la tendit au premier prophète.

-Incolore, inodore et sans aucun goût mon Seigneur. Versez-la dans n'importe quelle boisson et la personne mourra en quelques secondes.

-C'est parfait Séverus.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, celui-ci l'interpella :

-Mon Seigneur excusez-moi mais, Drago serait il souffrant ?

Tom ricana vaguement.

-On peut dire ça… Considérez qu'il vous faut chercher un nouvel apprenti. »

Et sans en dire plus, il prit congé de son serviteur. Séverus fut soudain très inquiet, il n'y avait pas trente six dénouements à cette déclaration. Il éteignit le feu sous sa préparation et il courut presque jusqu'à la chambre de son élève. Elle était vide, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que le blond n'ait pas rejoint Osiris si tôt et sans une bonne raison.

Il se rendit dans une petite pièce du temps : 'l'iywan ma'it' où l'on conservait les corps avant que les prêtres d'Anubis ne viennent les embaumer. De nouveau il ne rencontra que le néant. Il dut dénicher le gardien au fin fond de son bureau pour en savoir plus.

« -Le corps du jeune héritier est il passé par tes services ? questionna t'il assez sèchement.

L'air étonné de l'homme anticipa sa réponse.

-Mon Seigneur Drago ? Par Apophis non ! Pourquoi ? Est-il souffrant ? fit le serviteur avec inquiétude.

-Non pas le moins du monde. Une simple erreur de ma part, » répondit vaguement Séverus avant de s'en retourner.

Qu'était il arrivé au jeune homme ? S'était il enfuit ? Mais pour quelles raisons alors qu'il avait tout ici ? Le premier prophète l'avait il fait assassiner et enterrer dans le désert ? Et une question récurrente revenait : pourquoi ? Il n'avait, en prime, aucun moyen de le joindre : les oiseaux ne le retrouveraient pas et il ne possédait pas de pouvoirs psychiques. A moins que…

**o0o0o0o**

Harry et Drago, loin de supposer l'inquiétude du maitre des potions, se reposaient enfin dans une auberge – si le bouge dans lequel ils se trouvaient pouvait mériter ce nom. Ils avaient passé la journée à galoper dans le désert, sur les montures dérobées au temple, le blond faisant se soulever le sable afin d'effacer toutes traces pour brouiller les éventuels pisteurs. Une longue journée dans la chaleur naissante de Payni, n'était pas simple à endurer.

Finalement le fils d'Apophis avait décrété, à l'approche d'un hameau, qu'ils pouvaient s'y reposer, n'ayant vu aucun signe de filature. Leur diner avait été des plus frugal et sans particulièrement de goût, mais cela avait quand même calé leurs estomacs. Ils étaient ensuite montés dans l'espèce de petit grenier qui faisait office de chambre. Assis sur la paillasse, la tête courbée, ils demeuraient silencieux. En fin de compte, gêné par ce silence, Harry prit la parole :

« -Ca va aller Drago ? commença t'il en touchant son bras.

Mais l'interpellé se dégagea assez brusquement puis revint à sa position initiale. A la fois irrité et blessé, le brun l'apostropha :

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Lentement le blond tourna la tête vers lui avec un regard noir. D'une voix basse, il cingla :

-On se demande vraiment ce qui peut ne pas aller, hein Harry ?!

Celui-ci se glaça, il lui en voulait apparemment énormément et quoi de plus normal au fond ? Mais il avait naïvement cru être pardonné facilement. Il apparaissait que non.

-Je suis désolé, tenta t'il de s'excuser, je ne voulais pas te causer tant d'ennuis.

-Bien sûr que si tu le voulais ! Ne me fais pas croire que tu souhaitais mourir ! Et maintenant je suis un traitre recherché, je n'ai plus de temple et pour couronner le tout, mon amant s'offre à un autre ! »

Le rouge monta aux joues du garçon. Il aurait voulu lui crier qu'il avait été forcé, mais était il seulement crédible ? Il ignorait comment, mais le grand prêtre avait réussit à déclencher son plaisir, gâchant ainsi le lien entre Drago et lui. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que celui-ci n'ait pas préféré le tuer. S'agenouillant devant son compagnon, Harry déclara :

« -J'ai assez joué au chat et à la souris avec Osiris. Mon séjour dans le royaume des vivants doit certainement toucher à sa fin. Abrège mes jours et tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

-Si je t'ai épargné, ce n'est pas pour t'éliminer maintenant imbécile ! répliqua le blond en se levant et bousculant le petit brun qui se retrouva sur les fesses.

-Tom savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, il m'a piégé ! Et j'ai horreur qu'on se serve de moi ! Mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi il m'en voulait et pourquoi il s'est autant acharné sur toi ! Il m'a caché quelque chose, j'en suis sûr ! »

Se levant, sans accorder plus d'attention au fils de Sekhmet, il commença à faire les cents pas. Harry se rassit discrètement, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de rappeler sa présence, le blond ne semblait pas être prêt à oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Tout à coup, ce dernier se figea et ses yeux se voilèrent. Le brun mit quelques minutes à réagir, mais il s'aperçut finalement que quelque chose clochait : son compagnon ne pouvait pas rester aussi statique sans raison.

Il se leva pour se planter devant lui, effectivement le blond paraissait absent, mais pour une bonne ou une mauvaise raison ? Il allait le secouer lorsque Drago tendit le bras pour l'en empêcher. Du moins c'est ce que fit l'inconscient du jeune homme puisque son subconscient avait été attiré ailleurs.

« -_Tu es dur à trouver Drago…_

_-Séverus ! Mais comment est ce possible ? Comment es tu parvenu à entrer en contact avec moi ?_

_-Me croyais-tu sans ressources ?_

_-Une potion ? _s'étonna le plus jeune.

-_Exact, avec quelques gouttes de ton sang. Heureusement qu'il m'en restait en réserve. Mais passons, je ne sais pas combien de temps le lien durera. Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es tu partis et pourquoi le maitre veut il te remplacer ? _

Le blond allait répondra quand la phrases le fit tilter.

_-Le maître veut me remplacer ?_

_-Oui ma…_

_-Le maître est vivant ?_ le coupa t'il.

-_Bien sûr pourquoi ?_

_-On est mort_, se désespéra Drago d'une voix éteinte.

-_Par Apophis explique-moi !_ s'emporta Séverus.

-_Le maître m'a trompé, il s'est débrouillé pour que je sois furieux contre Harry et que je le tue de mes propres mains._

_-Harry ? Celui qui devait être sacrifié ? Mais c'était son destin._

_-Peut être mais le maître s'est joué de moi, il a voulu m'obliger à faire ce que je ne voulais pas !_

_-Tu ne voulais plus tuer celui qui y était destiné ? Mais pourquoi ? Enfin ce n'est pas cohérent ! Je ne comprends plus rien !_

_-Il est à moi Séverus !_ tonna Drago, _il est à moi et il me l'a prit sans mon accord ! Il a rusé derrière mon dos et je ne comprends pas, je ne l'accepte pas ! J'étais son héritier, si quelque chose n'allait pas, il aurait dû m'en parler au lieu d'agir contre moi dans l'ombre !_ »

L'empoisonneur n'eut pas besoin de davantage de mots pour comprendre le dessous de cette histoire : la jalousie. Le martyr avait su susciter du désir de chacun des côtés et tous deux refusaient de lâcher leur proie. Peut être qu'en supprimant l'objet de leur discorde ils se retrouveraient, mais l'affaire semblait quand même compromise.

« -_Je vais aller lui parler et voir si on ne peut pas arranger les choses_, dit l'ainé précipitamment en sentant leur connexion faiblir.

-_Mais pourquoi_ ? s'indigna le blond, _je ne…_ »

Hélas sa phrase se perdit, le lien initié par Séverus venait de se rompre. Il reprit malheureusement ses esprits dans la chambre miteuse, un Harry inquiet qui le scrutait intensément. Il chassa son air interrogateur comme on chasse une mouche puis recommença à faire les cents pas, tournant une nouvelle fois le dos au jeune homme froissé.

« -Tom est vivant, déclara t'il froidement, nous ne sommes en sécurité nulle part. il finira par nous trouver et il nous tuera. »

Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur les épaules du brun. Toute cette histoire se terminerait elle un jour ? Combien de fois avait il cru être sortit des griffes de cet homme et combien de fois y était il retombé ? Définitivement son akh était maudit. Parmi toutes les questions qu'il se posait, une seule franchit sa bouche :

« -Qu'allons nous faire alors ? »

Un silence borné lui répondit. Qu'en savait-il-lui ? Il n'avait pas prévu de renier son Dieu pour une raison aussi futile qu'un béguin, ni pour aucune autre raison en fait. Il n'avait surtout pas prévu de mourir aussi jeune. D'autant qu'il ne pouvait plus retourner sas veste à présent, pas après sa tentative d'assassinat. Même en marchandant la vie du brun, il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Ses seuls bons de sortie étaient : soit une perpétuelle fuite, soit l'anéantissement de Tom. Rien de simple ni d'attrayant en somme.

En fait il se sentait complètement perdu. Tous ses repères volaient en éclat et il ne parvenait pas à prendre une décision. La présence de Harry n'arrangeait rien, il le fixait comme s'il détenait toutes les solutions alors que c'était entièrement sa faute s'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation. Si seulement sa mort pouvait encore résoudre le problème !

De son côté le fils de Sekhmet n'était guère plus avancé, se sentant toujours aussi insignifiant, il ne voyait pas par quel moyen il pourrait déjouer le sort. Les gens faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient de lui, le trimballant au gré de leurs envies ; il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui-même, alors espérer en avoir sur les autres… Qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire une bonne fois pour tout, que tout ce cirque finisse !

Tout à coup Drago l'attrapa par l'épaule, le faisant bondir de peur.

« -Héliopolis ! s'exclama t'il.

Harry le regarda d'un air niais. Le blond le secoua davantage.

-Héliopolis bon sang ! Là où tu avais trouvé refuge ! Tu crois qu'ils accepteraient de nous aider ?

Au fur et à mesure, le visage de son compagnon s'était éclairci.

-Oui ! La veuve Haânkhès ! Elle voulait me protéger !

Le fils d'Apophis acquiesçait avec enthousiasme, mais le garçon redevint soudainement sérieux.

-Je ne sais pas si elle acceptera de te protéger aussi, vu que c'est toi qui m'as enlevé la dernière fois. Cependant en lui expliquant et en insistant, on devrait pouvoir la convaincre.

-Je l'espère, dit Drago, parce que je n'ai pas d'autres idées. Nous partirons demain au lever du jour, mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder. »

Il s'allongea ensuite sur la paillasse, elle n'avait absolument rien de confortable mais il souhaitait tout de même dormir un peu. Tout heureux de cette nouvelle perspective, Harry le copia, collant leurs deux corps. Il se pencha pour cueillir les lèvres de son amant, mais celui-ci recula brusquement la tête et le toisa férocement. Finalement il tourna le dos au petit brun qui eut le temps d'apercevoir le dégout inscrit sur son visage. Il se mordit cruellement les lèvres pour ne pas que la peine l'envahisse totalement. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir…

* * *

Reviews anonymes:

Minimay: Oui Tom a encore un rôle à jouer malheureusement! S'il n'y a plus de méchant, il n'y a plus d'histoire! En tout caas je suis ravie de t'avoir bluffée, j'espère que ce chapitre te surprendra autant! Merci pour ta review, biz!

Cosmoattitude: Je suppose que tes DS sont terminés maintenant, tu as eu de bonnes notes? Non, non il n'y aura pas de threesome! Disons que leur relation à eux trois est un peu compliquée: Tom désire Harry mais il est possessif envers Drago; Drago désire Harry et il admire Tom, Harry désire plus ou moins Drago et est un peu sous le contrôle de Tom. Bref l'humain est toujours si compliqué! Tous les prêtres des différents dieux ont des pouvoirs en fait, donc ceux de Sekhmet aussi. Comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre ils s'échapent pour se sauver mais je vais éviter de te donner d'autres pistes sinon ça ne serait plus drôle! En fait la plupart des mots sont arabes parce qu'il n'y a pas de traducteur égytien (ou seulement en hiéroglyphes...), mais j'ai néanmoins quelques livres où je pioche certains mots. Non les égyptiens ne pratiquaient pas spécialement la torture ou alors rien de populaire comme ça, j'ai un peu innové sur ce coup! En fait les fils d'Horus ce sont les faucons, ils sont utilisés de façon plutôt neutre. Généralement les Deiux ne se font pas la guerre. Mdr c'est vrai que le timing était plutôt bon, disons que ça m'arrangeait! Bouh pas bien! ^_^ Bref bonne lecture quand même! Gros bisous!

Marie la petite: Je résiste à l'envahisseur! lol! Oui je continue, je n'aime pas le travail inachevé. Je pense avoir mis moins de temps à publier cette fois, cela te rassure? ^_^ En tout cas merci de tes encouragements, biz!

Fée Clo: Qui a bien ramassé derrière? (Jeu de mot voulu ou pas parce que là...) ^_^ Non non tkt la fin n'est pas encore là, encore 10 chapitres peut être. D'ailleurs je pense que le 15 devrait te plaire! Sinon vous êtes bien rentré de Lyon la dernière fois tous les deux? Vous avez pu choper un métro? Bisous et merci!

Anonyme: Non je n'ai pas abandonné, je compte la terminer coûte que coûte, même si je mets un peu longtemps. Ca me fait très plaisir que tu l'ais mis dans tes favoris et merci pour tes compliments! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également! Kiss!


	14. Amal

Couple HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Merci à ma bêta: Ceres!!!

* * *

_Lexique: Amal: espoir_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Amal**

Le grand prêtre accueillit Séverus dans son bureau.

« -Vous désirez me parler maître empoisonneur ?

-En effet mon Seigneur, merci de me…

-Ne perdons pas de temps en futilités, allez droit au but, le coupa t'il.

-Bien, reprit l'érudit un peu sèchement, est il possible de savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Drago ?

La mâchoire de Tom se crispa imperceptiblement et il répondit d'un ton glacial :

-Ce traitre a tenté de m'éliminer puis il s'est enfuit. A l'heure qu'il est, les guerriers rouges de Seth sont à ses trousses, sa mort est proche. Cette explication vous suffit elle ?

-Oui…enfin si je peux me permettre, cela m'étonne grandement de Drago, ce comportement ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! C'est l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs de notre Dieu et de vous-même mon Seigneur.

-Et pourtant j'étais aux premières loges pour le voir faire, cingla le premier prophète.

-Je ne mets pas le moins du monde votre parole en doute mon Seigneur, mais ne pensez vous pas qu'il est put être sous l'emprise de quelqu'un ?

-Nous savons pertinemment vous et moi que Drago était un maître dans le contrôle des esprits. Il était parfaitement conscient de ses actes, il lui faut les assumer à présent ! Si vous croyez pouvoir lui trouver une excuse ce n'est pas la peine de vous donner tout ce mal, il mourra point final. Maintenant, si vous n'avez pas d'autres requêtes, veuillez me laisser j'ai à faire. »

Séverus s'inclina rapidement et sortit, l'esprit en conflit. Vouloir tuer le grand prêtre d'Apophis était un acte inqualifiable, avec n'importe qui d'autre le maître des potions aurait été intransigeant. Hélas ce n'était pas n'importe qui, Drago devait forcément avoir une bonne raison pour faire cela et l'homme voulait l'entendre avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Il retourna dans son laboratoire, une nouvelle conversation inter-esprit se révélait nécessaire.

**o0o0o0o**

Les deux fugitifs étaient partis tôt dans la matinée, ils conservaient un rythme soutenu mais ne poussaient pas leurs montures à fond, il fallait qu'elles tiennent jusqu'à leur destination. Mis à part le strict nécessaire, aucune parole n'avait été échangée. Le voyage se déroulait dans un mutisme profond, mais Drago brisa soudainement ce silence :

« -Oh non, non, non », protesta t'il en sentant une présence s'infiltrer dans ses pensées.

Il parvint heureusement à stopper son cheval avant que son esprit se déconnecte de la réalité.

'-_C'est encore moi Drago, j'ai besoin de savoir une chose importante_, dit Séverus.

-_Et moi j'ai besoin de rester vivant, alors fais attention quand tu me contactes_, répliqua le jeune homme acerbe.

-_Ta vie justement, ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Pour avoir tenté d'assassiner le grand prêtre, des guerriers rouges de Seth sont à tes trousses ! Il me semble que tu as omis ce détail la dernière fois. _

Il y eut un silence pesant, puis le blond reprit :

-_Je ne voulais pas te mêler à cette histoire et je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, il faut que j'assume mes actes. Toi en revanche, il vaut mieux que tu restes en dehors de cette affaire._

_-Je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi tu t'en es pris au prophète !_

_-Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. _

_-Tu te rends compte que tu as mis fin à ta vie pour un vulgaire esclave ?_

_-… Oui. Sans doute. Mais je sais aussi qu'il y a quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire, alors je vais découvrir ce que c'est. Je n'ai plus vraiment d'autres choix de toute manière. Par contre toi, tu as toujours ta place alors ne fais pas de bêtise et reste en dehors de tout ça. _

Après un instant de réflexion, Séverus répondit :

-_Bien. Je ne ferais rien à condition que tu me tiennes au courant._

_-D'accord, c'est équitable. Je dois te laisser à présent, si les guerriers rouges de Seth sont après nous, nous ne devons pas rester immobiles._

_-Bonne chance_, fit le maître des potions avant que la connexion ne se coupe.'

Drago revint à lui, Harry patientait à ses côtés. Nerveux, ses yeux regardaient sans cesse aux alentours puis revenaient vers son compatriote. Celui-ci avait le visage fermé, néanmoins il annonça :

« -Les guerriers rouges de Seth sont à notre poursuite, il faut se dépêcher d'aller à Héliopolis ou nous serons morts avant de nous en rendre compte. »

Les traits du brun se décomposèrent, la réputation de ces assassins n'était plus à faire. Jamais ils ne rataient leurs cibles. Sans mot dire, il lança son cheval au galop et Drago le suivit.

Grâce aux dieux, ils parvinrent à Héliopolis sans les rencontrer, seulement il leur fallait encore convaincre la veuve de ne pas les laisser dehors. L'enceinte était toujours close, aussi avaient ils décidé qu'Harry frapperait tandis que le fils d'Apophis resterait en retrait.

Alors qu'on ouvrait, ce dernier réalisa que c'était le même chemsou que la dernière fois, il n'avait donc pas été châtié pour sa bévue. La veuve était bien indulgente. Mais dans le fond cela arrangeait ses affaires. L'homme reconnut aussitôt le petit brun.

« -Que les dieux soient bénis, vous êtes vivant mon garçon ! Venez, entre vite !

-Oui. Merci, mais en fait il y a quelqu'un avec moi, hésita t'il en désignant le blond.

Lorsqu'il le vit, l'intendant eut un sursaut d'horreur.

-Seigneur non ! » s'écria t'il.

Il attrapa le bras du fils de Sekhmet et parvint à le trainer à l'intérieur avant qu'aucun des deux garçons ne réagissent. La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd derrière Harry, laissant son compagnon dehors, seul. Drago avança d'un pas, indécis. Devait-il forcer le passage ou attendre que le petit brun les convainque. Il décida de lui accorder quelques minutes, ce ne serait pas du meilleur effet de défoncer la porte. Cependant il se sentait ridicule à faire le pied de grue au milieu de la rue. Il se rapprocha donc de la bâtisse et s'appuya contre le mur extérieur.

De l'autre côté, Harry était salué de toute part et amené à la maitresse de maison.

« -Harry mon enfant ! s'exclama Haânkhès lorsqu'elle le vit, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Elle s'approcha de lui, portant toujours le même voile noir qu'à leur rencontre, et elle posa la main sur sa joue puis sur son épaule en l'examinant.

-Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda t'elle.

-Non Madame, je vais bien.

-C'est un vrai miracle que tu te sois échappé, reprit elle aussitôt, j'ai hâte que tu m'expliques ! On peut dire que la déesse veille de près sur toi !

Harry se sentit gêné, Sekhmet ne l'avait pas vraiment protégé. L'ironie était qu'il devait la vie à son ennemi.

-A ce propos, dit-il timidement, c'est un prêtre d'Apophis qui m'a sauvé… »

La veuve fut stupéfaite, jamais un prêtre ne se rebellait contre son dieu, c'était presque contre nature. On ne choisissait pas son dieu, c'était lui qui nous choisissait. Cette époque apportait bien des surprises, mais le retour de la déesse lionne parmi les hommes présageait de grands changements.

« -Il faut espérer que son courage ne fusse pas sacrifice, déclara t'elle humblement.

-En vérité il s'est enfuit avec moi, annonça le brun aussi bravement qu'il le put, il attend devant la porte.

-Qu'attendons nous pour le faire entrer ? s'exclama Haânkhès.

Le chemsou horrifié, intervint :

-Maîtresse, c'est le disciple du serpent qui nous avait enlevé le garçon !

La veuve s'immobilisa.

-Peux-tu nous expliquer ? l'interrogea t'elle.

-Oui c'est lui qui m'a kidnappé lorsque j'étais ici, cependant il m'avait aidé à m'enfuir la première fois et là, au lieu de me tuer il a agressé le grand prêtre. Il s'en ait malheureusement sorti.

Harry préféra néanmoins taire les raisons pour lesquelles Drago l'avait épargné.

-Il m'a sauvé, reprit il, et je ne peux pas l'abandonner alors qu'il risque la mort par ma faute. Si vous ne pouvez pas l'accueillir quand même, nous trouverons refuge ailleurs.

Haânkhès ne pouvait concevoir de ne pas venir en aide au protégé de Sekhmet, elle se résigna donc :

-Soit, qu'il entre. Mais nous le surveillerons de près.

-Oui, oui bien sûr. Merci beaucoup. »

Ils se rendirent à l'entrée, l'intendant paraissait toujours aussi réticent. Ils ouvrirent la porte mais personne ne se trouvait de l'autre côté. Quelque peu angoissé, Harry fit deux, trois pas pour enfin l'apercevoir sur sa droite, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

« -Il était temps, râla celui-ci avec une arrogance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Mais privé de tout point d'ancrage, il cachait son désarroi comme il le pouvait. La veuve répliqua, acerbe :

-Harry nous a convaincu de te laisser entrer, mais tu n'es pas le bienvenu. Si tu n'obéis pas à nos exigences, nous n'aurons aucune indulgence à ton égard. Est-ce bien clair ?

La mâchoire crispée, Drago répondit néanmoins :

-Limpide. De toute manière je ne vous demande pas de m'apprécier, mais de nous protéger.

Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur alors que les portes se refermaient derrière eux et rajouta :

-Des guerriers rouges de Seth sont après nous, nous ne pourrons les vaincre seuls.

A ces mots, les adeptes de Râ se figèrent.

-Vous auriez dû nous le dire tout de suite ! s'écria Haânkhès, c'est très inquiétant ! Nous ne pouvons pas vous garder ici très longtemps, ils finiront par vous retrouver et nos maigres défenses ne tiendront pas.

-Et votre Dieu ne peut pas vous aider ? questionna le blond, nous sommes dans la ville de Râ quand même !

-Cette guerre ne concerne pas le dieu solaire, il n'interviendra pas, pas pour si peu. C'est entre Sekhmet et Apophis, c'est à elle de réagir.

-Seth n'est pas Apophis et il participe bien ! s'insurgea Drago.

-Non pas directement comme nous le ferions, ce sont simplement ses fidèles qui agissent. Et les dieux font bien ce qu'ils veulent. Nous ne pouvons leur dicter quoi que ce soit.

-Je comprends le concept mais dans ce cas qui peut nous aider ? s'impatienta Harry, j'ai l'impression que l'on attend quelque chose de nous mais personne ne nous l'explique ! Et avec tous ces gens qui veulent notre mort, sans indication nous sommes perdus.

-Ne désespère pas mon enfant, la déesse lionne n'abandonne jamais ses petits, dit la veuve en caressant ses cheveux, elle n'attend certainement qu'un signe de toi. Elle attend que tu sois prêt à entrer en contact avec elle.

-Mais je ne sais pas comment faire !

La femme réfléchit un moment avant de déclarer :

-Voilà ce que nous allons faire : vous allez rester quelques jours ici le temps de vous reposer et pour toi Harry, je vais t'apprendre à gérer tes dons, il est temps que tu sois à Son écoute. Venez, commençons déjà par vous nourrir. »

Le lendemain, après s'être restauré et délassé, Haânkhès emmena Harry dans la pièce où elle l'avait aidé à retrouver forme humaine. Ils s'assirent au centre et la veuve débuta la leçon.

« -Il faut avant tout que tu sois en paix avec toi-même, qu'aucune pensée parasite ne t'éloigne de ton but.

-Mais… c'est impossible de ne penser à rien ! s'exclama le garçon.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, si tu es entouré d'ennemis tu penseras forcément à eux. Non, je veux que tu sois à Son écoute, qu'une partie de toi soit capable de la contacter. Ce que je ne veux pas, ce sont des pensées négatives, si tu crois en Elle, Elle viendra. Pour débuter tu vas te focaliser sur Elle, toutes tes pensées, tes émotions. Si tu n'obtiens pas de réponse, c'est normal tu n'en as pas besoin actuellement, mais je veux qu'elle sente votre connexion et ton amour pour Elle. »

Le petit brun acquiesça et essaya de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il s'imagina la déesse lionne et fit resurgir ses sentiments de besoin, d'urgence et d'affection. Il adorait sa déesse mais il aurait aimé recevoir au moins un signe. Et tout à coup une vague d'amour qui ne lui appartenait pas déferla en lui, roula dans tout son corps. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise. Haânkhès comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait et elle lui dit doucement :

« -Maintenant tu peux lui demander le don, tu peux te transformer en lion.

Il y eut alors comme une aura rayonnante autour du jeune homme et lentement il se métamorphosa en félin.

-C'est bien Harry, l'encouragea la veuve, redevient humain à présent. »

Et le processus s'inversa tout aussi simplement. Le fils de Sekhmet souriait béatement, sa déesse était à ses côtés, il sentait sa présence. Dorénavant il savait qu'il pourrait l'appeler à tout moment, il avait perçu la manière dont se formait le lien. Quand il revint sur terre, son instructrice l'interpella :

« -C'est mieux que je ne l'espérais, on va sans doute pouvoir avancer plus vite. Je n'ai plus de doutes qu'elle t'ait choisi maintenant ! Passons au niveau supérieur : tu vas recommencer la même chose, mais cette fois je vais te déconcentrer.

Harry opina, sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. Alors qu'il se refocalisait sur le lien, il sentit une brûlure sur le bras et il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

-Raté, dit Haânkhès alors que son bras revenait se reposer le long de son corps, il ne faut pas te laisser distraire je t'ai dis.

-Bien », fit le garçon.

Mais il ne ferma les yeux qu'à moitié, curieux de connaitre le pouvoir de la femme. Elle tendit de nouveau son bras vers lui et un rayon de lumière le toucha. Il tressaillit sous la légère douleur mais tenta de se reconcentrer. Seulement à chaque fois qu'il allait entrer en connexion, ces petites brûlures le déstabilisaient et il ne parvenait jamais complètement à appeler Sekhmet. Au bout d'un moment, excéder de faillir il voulut renoncer mais la veuve l'exhorta à continuer. Le temps leur était compté.

Harry avait des marques noirâtres un peu partout, il avait mal et son énervement l'empêchait de parvenir à ses fins. S'il ne réussissait pas ce simple exercice, comment se défendre contre de vrais ennemis ? Quand un autre rayon frappa sa joue, sa colère éclata et il se transforma en un lion grondant férocement. Haânkhès leva les mains en signe de paix.

« -Voilà ! Tu as enfin trouvé ton chemin ! Tache de t'en souvenir. Nous recommencerons demain pour être sûr. Là il se fait tard, allons reprendre des forces. »

Mine de rien, ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée sur cet exercice, mais Harry était heureux d'avoir réussi.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Cosmoattitude : Coucou, voilà un autre chapitre j'espère que tu es contente ! Ben tiens, je ne sais pas encore si Séverus sera méchant ou pas. Je pense que je verrais ça en fonction des évènements, comme ça ce sera surprise autant pour toi que pour moi ! Effectivement la potion que Tom a prise n'est pas pour Drago et de toute façon il était immunisé, exact ! Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus là-dessus. Espère, espère ! Bien que je pense que the big project est plutôt facile à deviner ! Fais des tentatives je te dirais si tu brûles ou pas ! lol ! Eh bon ils ne vont quand même pas copuler tout le temps nos deux zozio ! Il n'y aurait plus de place pour l'histoire après ! Et puis je comprends qu'il lui fasse la gueule un minimum tout de même, non ? Et bien j'espère que cette suite te plaira, merci, bisous !

Fée Clo : Tom a bien ramassé mais pas suffisamment ! Je ne sais pas si je vous ais tenu en haleine, moi je ne trouve pas l'histoire très palpitante, du moins avec beaucoup de suspense, mais c'est peut être parce que je connais la suite. En tout cas voilà le 14, pour le 15…tu te doutes qu'il faudra attendre ! Ben c'est bien con que vous n'ayez pas pu choper le tram, je suis désolée ! Disons que vous avez fait du sport… ^_^ Sinon je pars en Suisse à la fin de la semaine ! Tu ne me reverras pas pendant 2 mois ! J'espère que tout va bien au boulot pour toi et dans le reste ! Bisous !


	15. Sekhmet

Couple HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

_Lexique: Kopesh: sabres courbés_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Sekhmet**

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux garçons étaient prêts à partir, mais pour aller où ? Ils n'étaient en sécurité nulle part. La veuve leur fit une dernière recommandation :

« -Evitez de rester au même endroit, déplacez vous autant que possible.

Elle s'adressa à Harry :

-Le mieux serait que tu trouves Sekhmet, elle seule peut te mettre sur la voie de ta destinée. Cherche là dans le désert, ce sera plus dangereux mais tu auras plus de chance de la voir.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Drago.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance. Cependant tu as sauvé le petit plusieurs fois, j'espère que tu continueras à le faire. Ne te laisses pas entrainer dans les ténèbres. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil circonspect, que croyait faire cette vieille folle avec ses phrases sibyllines ? Il était encore maître de ses actes et il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il ferait ce qui l'arrangeait lui, peu importe les conséquences sur les autres. Avec un regard de dédain, il se détourna d'eux et sortit. Il avait hâte de partir après avoir passé trois jours cloitré dans une chambre en étant traité comme un pestiféré. D'autant plus que le brun l'avait pratiquement ignoré, trop occupé à apprendre il ne savait quoi.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de saluer tout le monde chaleureusement, trop chaleureusement. Pour hâter leur départ, il afficha un air de profond ennui et toussota. Harry fut gêné de cette flagrante impolitesse, il lança un regard navré aux adeptes de Râ mais finit par suivre son compagnon.

Ils quittèrent la ville sans échanger une parole. Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'extérieur que Drago intervint :

« -Nous ferions mieux de rechercher ta déesse tout de suite, nous avons besoin de réponses et plus nous attendons, plus nous serons en danger.

-Mais les mercenaires de Seth sont à notre poursuite, nous risquons de les rencontrer, répliqua le petit brun.

-Ils nous suivront partout où nous irons, mieux vaut obtenir de l'aide dès que possible. »

Le raisonnement se tenait, le fils de Sekhmet donna son accord et ils se mirent en route. Ils avaient repris les chevaux du temple d'Apophis, ceux-ci étaient de nouveau frais mais ils ne les poussèrent pas, le désert ne se trouvait pas bien loin. Ils y arrivèrent rapidement mais préférèrent s'avancer plus profondément pour ne pas être dérangés.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas trois ombres au lointain.

Au bout d'un moment, estimant se trouver assez éloignés, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils descendirent de cheval et se dégourdirent les jambes quelques minutes.

« -Ici, cela te convient ? demanda Drago.

Contemplant à perte de vue du sable et des roches brûlées par le soleil, Harry répondit :

-Oui il n'y a pas de raison. J'espère seulement parvenir à la contacter.

-Je ne veux pas que tu espères, cingla le blond, je veux que tu y arrives ! Nos chances sont limitées au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ! »

Le garçon grimaça, ce n'était pas en lui mettant la pression qu'il aurait de meilleurs résultats. Néanmoins il s'assit par terre et se concentra. Mais il fut distrait par le juron que poussa son compagnon. Il put ainsi voir les guerriers rouges de Seth à quelques mètres d'eux, facilement reconnaissables à la peinture rouge sur leurs corps qui dessinait les traits d'un squelette. Il mima de se lever mais Drago lui fit signe que non.

« -Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité pour l'instant, expliqua t'il, seule ta déesse peut nous sauver maintenant. Concentres toi, je vais tenter de te laisser le plus de temps possible. »

Après un regard intense, ils se tournèrent chacun vers leurs tâches respectives. Harry ferma les yeux et pria de toutes ses forces, la crainte de perdre son amant lui donnant la volonté de parvenir à ses fins. Plus il mettrait de temps, plus le blond risquait de mourir. Ce dernier érigea un mur de sable autour du petit brun, ainsi il serait plus en sécurité, pour un temps.

Les guerriers rouges ne semblèrent pas s'en inquiéter, confiant dans leur force. D'un geste lent et terrifiant, ils dégainèrent leurs kopesh, ils posèrent leurs mains dessus et ceux-ci étincelèrent. Le fils d'Apophis déglutit, quelque soit ce qui l'attendait, il vendrait chèrement sa peau.

Le premier guerrier se jeta alors sur lui, le jeune homme contra par une salve de sable que le fidèle de Seth para aisément. Son arme fendit les grains et de l'électricité les dispersa sans aucune difficulté. Sans attendre, il repartit à l'attaque, les deux autres suivirent le mouvement. Drago recula de quelques pas, laissant ses ennemis s'empêtrer dans une mare de sables mouvants. Mais cela ne parut pas les gêner, l'air crépita autour d'eux et les sédiments se figèrent. Ils s'en extirpèrent sans peine. Le blond jura : si chacun de ses tours était annihilé, il ne ferait pas long feu.

Ils se jetèrent à nouveau sur lui, les coups étaient rapides et il devait reformer un bouclier à chaque fois étant donné qu'ils étaient détruits à chaque impact. Il n'avait même pas le temps de répliquer, assailli de tous les côtés. Pas à pas il cédait du terrain, les sabres le frôlant de plus en plus près. Il se cogna finalement au mur qui protégeait Harry. Mais que faisait-il ?

Une seconde d'inattention lui valut une entaille sur le bras, malheureusement elle s'accompagna d'une forte secousse électrique qui le tétanisa. Il glissa lentement le long de la barrière, les yeux fixés sur la lame qui se dirigeait vers lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

Elle ne l'atteignit jamais, une forme sombre traversa le mur de sable et atterrit sur le mercenaire. Ils chutèrent et firent quelques roulades avant que le lion ne se stabilise sur sa victime. D'un grand coup de mâchoire, il lui déchira la gorge. Le félin rugit sa victoire – qui fut de courte durée puisque les deux autres hommes l'attaquèrent par derrière. Il s'aplatit vivement contre le corps inerte pour éviter les lames qui volèrent au dessus de lui.

Avant qu'elles ne reviennent, il ramena ses membres et sauta sur l'un des guerriers, il fut cependant contré par un choc électrique qui le projeta au sol. Sonné, il échappa de justesse aux kopesh. Il courut quelques foulées afin de se remettre face à eux sans danger. Grondant, il créa un jet de flamme qui brûla vif l'un des guerriers rouges. Plus qu'un adversaire.

Immobiles, ils se jaugèrent du regard. Chacun avait la protection de son dieu, qu'est ce qui les départagerait ? Ils lancèrent en même temps leur magie le feu semblait plus puissant : immense et brûlant, dissimulant le mercenaire dans son enveloppe. Hélas d'un seul coup il se dispersa, vaincu par l'action insidieuse de la foudre. La manœuvre se répéta plusieurs fois, mais leurs magies s'annulaient.

Jusqu'à ce que, par rapidité, le guerrier parvienne à lancer un éclair sur Harry avant que celui-ci ne puisse répliquer. Le lion glapit douloureusement sous la décharge et il se retrouva allongé sur le flanc quelques mètres plus loin. Son ennemi se rapprocha pour donner le coup de grâce, le fils de Sekhmet ne pouvant riposter : ses membres tremblaient trop pour qu'il se relève. Il créa un brasier, vainement, il manquait de force pour résister à la magie du mercenaire.

Finalement les guerriers rouges de Seth méritaient amplement leur réputation… Ils allaient mourir misérablement dans ce désert.

Ou peut être pas.

Une pointe de roche venait de transpercer le sternum de l'homme. Celui-ci émit un gargouillis, du sang coulant de sa bouche, puis il expira, toujours accroché à la colonne. Harry poussa un soupir de pur soulagement – enfin autant qu'un lion puisse pousser un soupir – et il laissa sa lourde tête retomber sur le sol. S'il avait été humain il aurait rit pour décompresser, il se contenta de respirer à grandes goulées.

Après un moment de repos, il fit une nouvelle tentative pour se lever, avec plus de succès cette fois ci. Lentement il marcha jusqu'à Drago, le mur avait disparu et ce dernier était étendu de tout son long.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? voulu t-il dire.

A ceci près qu'il était encore un lion et que sa phrase ne fut qu'une suite de grognements. Le blond haussa un sourcil. Alors Harry inversa le processus, se retrouvant hélas : nu. Il tenta de cacher ce qu'il put comme il le put.

-Ce point est relativement dérangeant, constata t'il en rougissant, il faudrait y remédier.

Ce qui fit rire son compagnon, rire qui se mua en toux.

-Cela t'apprendra à te moquer, se vengea le petit brun.

Il fit cependant moins le fier quand il dut se lever pour récupérer ses vêtements se trouvant à l'endroit de sa méditation. La toux de Drago redoubla. Lorsqu'enfin il se calma, il déclara :

-Ca s'est joué à un cheveu, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de la mort. Par tous les dieux, j'ai bien cru que tu ne parviendrais pas à te transformer !

-J'avoue avoir eu de la peine, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée que j'arriverais trop tard.

-Tu es arrivé juste à temps, je dirais. Mais j'ai cru que Sekhmet viendrait nous aider en personne, nous étions quand même venu là pour elle. Tu ne dois pas être si béni que ça finalement, elle t'aurait laissé mourir.

'-**Sache jeune Drago, que les dieux ne peuvent intervenir directement**, tonna une voix.' »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'origine du bruit. En face d'eux se tenait une énorme et majestueuse lionne. Sa taille dépassait de beaucoup celle de Harry, son pelage était doré comme le soleil et elle avait des yeux de rubis. Le petit brun s'inclina aussitôt, à genoux la tête sur le sol. Le fils d'Apophis fut moins enthousiaste mais il salua la déesse dignement.

« -Pourquoi avez-vous dit que vous ne pouviez intervenir ? osa demander le jeune homme.

'-**Tu n'es peut être pas l'un de mes fidèles, enfant, mais je suis encore une déesse alors parle avec respect**.' »

Le blond rougit de honte, il avait été outrecuidant envers l'une des divinités de l'Egypte. Il aurait mérité d'être foudroyé sur place. Reconnaissant son irrévérence, il s'inclina à l'identique de son compagnon.

« -'**Pour te répondre, nous avons tous jurer de ne pas influencer le monde des humains**, reprit elle, **notre rôle est de vous guider, pas de diriger vos choix. Si l'un de nous enfreint cette règle, les autres pourront l'emprisonner pour l'éternité. Cependant, certains cherchent à engranger toujours davantage de pouvoir et d'influence. Et vous devez savoir une chose importante : plus de fidèles auront la foi, plus nous serons puissants et notre pouvoir sur les autres dieux s'en trouvera agrandit. C'est le plan d'Apophis, de part un intermédiaire il va essayer de détrôner le pharaon et par là même : Râ. L'influence bénéfique et la paix du dieu solaire disparaitra au profit de l'obscurantisme de cet infâme serpent. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai choisi fils, tu seras mon bras armé pour contrer le complot d'Apophis.'**

-Pardonnez moi ma Dame, intervint timidement Harry, mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour vous servir, vous auriez dut choisir l'un de vos grands prêtres. Il aurait agit avec beaucoup plus d'efficacité que moi.

-'**Oses-tu mettre en doute mon jugement ?'** gronda Sekhmet.

-Non, non, pardonnez moi, couina le petit brun en se courbant encore.

-'**Je ne doute pas de toi, ta dévotion envers moi est la plus pur qui soit et cela te confère d'immenses pouvoirs, même si tu n'en as pas encore conscience. Par ailleurs, tu es aussi sous la protection de l'un des propres enfants d'Apophis**, dit-elle en se tournant vers Drago, **que pourrais-je demander d'autre ?' »**

Ce dernier remua, mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas spécialement prévu d'apporter son aide à son compagnon d'infortune. Il voulait simplement sauver sa vie et racheter une place dans la société. A la rigueur, éliminer Tom et prendre sa charge aurait été une bonne parade…

« -Puis je poser une question ma Dame ? demanda t'il respectueusement.

La déesse acquiesça.

-L'intermédiaire du Seigneur Apophis ne serait pas son premier prophète ?

-'**En effet, c'est ce qui semblerait**.'

-Cela a-t-il rapport avec le fait qu'il veuille nous tuer ? Est-il au courant qu'Harry est votre élu ?

-'**Il le suppose, mais j'ai brouillé les pistes alors je pense qu'il va se lancer dans diverses directions. Néanmoins s'il avait prévu de vous éliminer alors il le fera, pour ne pas prendre de risques. Lorsqu'il apprendra la défaite des guerriers rouges, il viendra certainement en personne, soyez très prudent.'**

-Il faut que nous empêchions ses plans avant qu'il n'y parvienne, dit doucement le brun, que devons nous faire ma Dame ?

-'**Il n'y a pas des millions de solutions : il vous faut supprimer cet intermédiaire, de la manière dont vous le jugerez bon. Et il serait nécessaire de prévenir le pharaon, Apophis peut choisir d'autres serviteurs ou si vous échouez… il est préférable que vous ne soyez pas les seuls à connaitre ses intentions.'**

-Le Seigneur Râ n'est pas au courant du danger ? s'étonna le blond.

-'**Si le dieu solaire devait s'occuper de chaque rumeur, chaque tentative de rébellion, il ne pourrait plus veiller sur l'équilibre du monde. Nous sommes là pour assurer sa protection et celle de son représentant'**.

-Il en sera fait selon vos désirs ma Dame, déclamèrent les deux garçons.

-'**Bien. Soyez assurés que je serais toujours à vos côtés, dit elle en disparaissant.**' »

* * *

Reviews anonymes:

Fée Clo: Je pense que vous en savez un peu plus maintenant avec ce qu'a dit Sekhmet, mais pas trop j'espère! Alors la bataille tu l'as trouvé comment? Sinon j'ai fais mon stage de M1 en Suisse mais là je suis enfin rentrée! En fin de compte la France c'est pas si mal! lol! D'ailleurs en parlant de stage, tu sais si Pierre est parti au Japon pour le sien? Et toi t'en est où? Tu prends des vacances? A la prochaine, bisous et merci!

Marie la petite: Me voilà de nouveau de retour après cette petite absence! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaire! Merci de ta review, biz!


	16. La fin des choix

Couple HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note 2: Chapitre corrigé, merci Ceres!

* * *

_Lexique :_

_Bès : Dieu du foyer et du sommeil, représenté sous la forme d'un nain._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : La fin des choix**

« -Par quoi devons nous commencer ? demanda Harry en se relevant.

-Le plus judicieux serait d'éliminer Tom tant qu'il nous croit mort, nous bénéficierons ainsi de l'effet de surprise.

-Sans doute, mais si nous échouons le pharaon sera sans défense.

-Nous n'échouerons pas !

-Il y a quand même un risque, dois je te rappeler lorsque nous étions au temple ?

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit.

-Inutile.

Puis après un moment :

-Nous ne sommes pas loin d'Héliopolis, nous n'avons qu'à prévenir Haânkhès. Elle se rendra à Tanis et assurera la protection du pharaon Osorkon en attendant notre venue. Nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour vaincre le grand prêtre d'Apophis, je crains qu'en combat singulier il ne soit plus fort que nous.

-Tu as raison, nous allons faire selon ton plan, confirma le brun, et ainsi notre pharaon ne sera pas totalement démuni. »

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires, enterrèrent les corps, ne laissant aucune trace. Puis ils revinrent sur leurs pas vers la ville de Râ. La veuve accéda rapidement à leur demande, se doutant bien qu'un complot se tramait.

« -Je vais emmener une partie de ma maisonnée ainsi que quelques puissants amis qui pourront nous aider à protéger son altesse. Je pense pouvoir obtenir une entrevue privée avec lui pour l'informer de la situation, avait elle dit.

-Le pharaon ne sera pas seul lorsqu'il vous recevra, prenez garde à ce qu'il ne soit qu'en compagnie de gens de confiance, avait tenu à préciser Drago.

-Que vous réussissiez votre tâche ou non, il est primordial que vous nous rejoigniez au plus vite. La menace est de partout, le pharaon ne sera en sûreté qu'avec une protection rapprochée », avait conclu la veuve avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour leurs missions respectives.

Les deux garçons avaient décidé de retourner au temple d'Apophis, selon toute vraisemblance Tom s'y trouverait tant qu'il n'aurait pas appris l'échec de ses mercenaires. Emportant assez de vivres, généreusement offerts par Haânkhès, pour ces quelques jours de chevauchée, ils pressèrent le pas, le temps ne jouit pas en leur faveur.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, Esna était en vue, mais ils n'y entrèrent pas immédiatement. Ils devaient avant tout élaborer une stratégie. Ils se posèrent vers l'un des rares arbres entourant la ville, accompagné de quelques chétifs buissons.

Les deux jeunes hommes discutèrent longtemps de la marche à suivre, mais à chaque idée se coulait un problème. Assassiner Tom n'allait pas être si simple – pas qu'ils l'aient réellement cru un instant.

Après plusieurs heures de débat, de disputes et de délibération, ils parvinrent à une solution. Non sans risques, mais la meilleure à leur disposition. Ils attaqueraient à l'aube, la nuit étant en train de tomber. Ils décidèrent donc de se reposer d'abord.

Alors qu'ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, Harry cherchait avidement le sommeil pour chasser l'inquiétude et la tristesse qui le rongeaient. Il avait peur que demain soit leur dernier jour et que Drago ne lui pardonne jamais. Il tenta de faire disparaitre ces pensées négatives comme lui avait appris Haânkhès, cependant le bras qui enserra sa taille l'empêcha de penser quoi que ce soit.

Drago le rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa avec un empressement qu'il ne pouvait que comprendre. Une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur sa hanche, le blond le serrait contre lui férocement. Un certain désespoir flottait entre eux, qui savait ce qu'il adviendrait ? Alors autant profiter du temps qu'il leur était encore imparti.

Les mains du fils d'Apophis glissèrent, les libérant habilement de leurs deux vêtements. Puis sa bouche descendit torturer le cou et la poitrine d'un Harry complètement à sa merci. Celui-ci s'accrochait aux épaules de son compagnon, y enfonçant ses doigts avec délice.

La peau du petit brun avait un goût de sueur et de sel, mais loin de le déranger, Drago la dévora de plus bel : léchant son nombril, mordillant ses tétons puis retournant ravager sa bouche. Leurs sexes déjà bien réveillés, se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, leur envoyant de violents frissons.

Impatient, le fils d'Apophis entra rapidement un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant pendant que, plus haut, leurs lèvres et leurs dents jouaient. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit son alter égo pour écarter délicieusement les chairs qui allaient l'accueillir. En fins connaisseurs, ils trouvèrent bien vite le point magique et le harcelèrent.

Harry respirait laborieusement, ces doigts ne lui laissaient aucun répit, le stimulant au maximum. Des vagues de plaisir le submergeait les unes après les autres, il ne pensait pas avoir jamais été aussi excité et dur. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de son compagnon pour le rapprocher de lui.

« -Viens, maintenant, viens », souffla t'il au comble du supplice.

Dans le même temps, il écarta davantage les jambes et guida le sexe du blond vers son entrée pour appuyer ses dires. Drago ne se fit pas prier et il le pénétra d'une seule poussée et il émit enfin un soupir de satisfaction. Il était à sa place, là, dans la chaleur moite du petit brun. Il était à lui. Il était fait pour lui.

Son bassin se mut de lui-même, au plus grand plaisir du fils de Sekhmet qui gémit doucement. Le blond imposa un rythme lent, il voulait voir la montée du plaisir sur le visage de son compagnon et elle ne se fit guère attendre. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses joues rosirent, sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer un son entre la plainte et le souffle. Le jeune homme était beau ainsi, dans cet évanescent abandon.

Mais son amant réalisa qu'il ne désirait aucune retenue, il voulait un abandon total. Il le voulait soumis, suppliant, hurlant. Si cela devait être leur dernière nuit, il voulait qu'il lui appartienne complètement. Alors il s'enfonça profondément et Harry en ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Drago recommença et il but à la source le gémissement de son amant.

Et il recommença encore et encore, et plus vite, sa main agrippée à la cuisse du petit brun pour le garder au plus près de lui. Ce dernier se cambrait à chaque coup de rein et il n'avait pas le temps de se détendre qu'un autre venait le noyer. Sa prostate était sans cesse sollicitée, l'envoyant au septième ciel sans possibilité de retour.

Ses gémissements étaient devenus des cris et c'était à peine s'il se souvenait qui il était, trop empêtré dans le plaisir. L'autre main du fils d'Apophis quitta la hanche de son amant pour s'occuper de son sexe qui suintait déjà. Il le masturba énergiquement, dans un rythme désordonné, trop perdu dans son désir pour penser à son geste.

Il allait et venait frénétiquement dans cette cavité étroite et chaude, qu'il remplit soudainement de sa jouissance. Il mordit l'épaule de son compagnon pour étouffer sa plainte. A peine quelques coups de poignets plus tard, Harry le rejoignait dans l'orgasme.

Ils demeurèrent un long moment sans bouger, complètement enlacés, un besoin pressant de tendresse les envahissant. Ou tout du moins, Drago n'était pas décidé à se déplacer de là où il se trouvait. Finalement le fils de Sekhmet rompit le silence :

« -Tu ne m'en veux plus ? demanda t'il timidement en caressant le visage du blond.

Ce dernier se détacha subitement de lui, mais le petit brun le rattrapa par le bras.

-Après ce qu'il vient de se passer et avec la mort qui nous guette, tu me hais toujours ?

Le jeune homme demeura dans un mutisme buté, lui tournant le dos.

-Tu ne me pardonneras jamais, n'est ce pas ? déclara Harry, résigné.

Il lâcha son compagnon et chercha ses affaires du regard.

-Je ne sais pas, fut la réponse à peine murmurée du fils d'Apophis, je te déteste pour ce que tu m'as fait…mais je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à me passer de toi. »

Là-dessus, il se tut, il ne pouvait en dire plus, ni ne savait comment le dire. Ses sentiments étaient si confus et il avait une sainte horreur d'étaler ses émotions. Mais cela semblait avoir suffisamment détendu son amant. Harry sourit timidement.

« -Je pense pouvoir accepter cela. Il y a une chance que tu me pardonnes un jour, je m'en contenterais pour le moment. »

Leur avenir était trop incertain pour qu'il s'offusque de ses sentiments mitigés. Mais s'ils survivaient à tout ça, il faudrait obligatoirement aplanir la situation, que ce soit dans le bon ou le mauvais sens. Mais il n'était pas encore temps alors…

« -En attendant : reviens, j'ai besoin de toi, dit il. »

Drago se coula contre lui, l'embrassa et enfouit délicieusement sa verge au plus profond de lui. Il réclama son partenaire plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit. Puis, fatigué, le blond enroula sa taille de son bras droit et colla son nez contre sa nuque et ils s'endormirent.

**o0o0o0o**

Une heure avant l'aube, ils se préparèrent pour leur mission. Ils entrèrent dans la ville aux rues vides, passant totalement inaperçus. Le temple n'était guère plus peuplé, personne ne s'attendait à une attaque et pour cause : qui serait assez suicidaire pour mener un assaut contre un lieu de culte empli de prêtre dévoué à leur Dieu et parés de Ses pouvoirs ? Mais cette obséquiosité jouait pour le moment en faveur des deux jeunes hommes.

Ils pénètrent à pas de loup sous les grandes colonnes et Drago les guida vers le sous sol. Persuadé que ce n'était pas le chemin pour le bureau du premier prophète, Harry tira le bras de son complice pour l'interpeller. Mais celui-ci posa sa main sur sa bouche et chuchota à son oreille :

« -Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon endroit, mais dis moi comment nous pourrions nous en sortir si en plus de Tom nous avions tous les autres prêtres sur le dos ? »

Le petit brun acquiesça, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Toutefois il était certain que les serviteurs d'Apophis ne laisseraient pas leur guide mourir sans rien faire. Ils traversèrent un dédale de couloirs pour arriver devant une lourde porte en bois. Le blond souleva doucement le loquet et ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être un laboratoire.

L'ancien apprenti fit signe à son compagnon de ne pas bouger et il se mit à fouiller les étagères remplies de fioles. Il en sortait une afin de la regarder de plus près, à la faible lueur provenant du couloir, puis la reposait si elle ne l'intéressait pas. Harry contemplait avec amusement son manège, il se demandait comment il pouvait s'y retrouver là dedans, toutes ces préparations se ressemblaient.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une ombre se découpait furtivement dans la lumière du corridor jusqu'à ce qu'un fil froid appui sur sa gorge.

« -Il n'y a pas de voleurs dans mon atelier, sortez de là !

Drago s'approcha pour être vu, les mains en évidence.

-C'est moi Séverus. Et puis j'ai participé tout autant que toi à la création de ces potions, donc techniquement je ne vole rien !

-Drago ! s'exclama l'homme en se relâchant, tu es complètement inconscient ! J'aurais pu te tuer !

-Tu as toujours été présomptueux.

-Et toi arrogant ! Que viens-tu faire ici idiot sans cervelle ? Je devrais immédiatement en informer le grand prêtre.

-Oui mais tu ne le feras pas.

Le maître empoisonneur grommela.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que tu n'aurais plus personne à sermonner !

-Je devrais te dénoncer rien que pour clouer ton bec d'insolent. Mais baste, que cherches-tu ici de si indispensable et que tu ne connaisses pas déjà, pour que tu prennes autant de risques ?

-Où as-tu mis la brume de Bès ?

-Qui veux-tu atta… Enfin tu n'y penses pas Drago ! s'indigna Séverus comprenant soudain, je ne peux décemment pas te laisser faire ça !

-Comme si j'avais le choix ! Si je ne prends pas sa vie, il prendra la mienne, mais il y a pire : il veut assassiner le pharaon et lui subtiliser sa place !

Le maître des potions parut atterré une minute, puis il reprit :

-C'est dans l'ordre des choses Drago, les dieux se battent toujours entre eux. Les affiliations des pharaons changent au fil des ans. Et cela renforcerait le pouvoir d'Apophis.

-Tu veux me dire que je dois laisser le tuer ? Qu'abattre un pharaon c'est normal ?

-Qui connait les intrigues de la cours ? Qui sait comment Osorkon est parvenu au pouvoir ?

-Il a été désigné par son Dieu !

-Mais crois tu qu'il l'ait été par les autres ? Entre eux c'est une véritable guerre ! Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. »

Après ces paroles, oh combien justes, Drago aurait pu renoncer. Certes, Sekhmet en personne lui avait demandé de participer à cette mission, mais elle n'était pas Sa Déesse, il allait lutter contre Son Seigneur. Le hic était qu'Apophis, son propre Dieu ne lui avait envoyé aucun signe, il semblait plutôt favoriser Tom.

Et de surcroit sa propre vie était en jeu. Alors tant pis s'il intervenait dans le conflit des dieux et qu'il soit foudroyé pour son outrecuidance, de toute manière c'était la mort qui l'attendait.

« -Intervenir ou pas, déclara t'il sérieux, est un choix qui ne m'appartient plus. Je dois poursuivre ma mission. La seule question qui se pose est : vas-tu m'aider ou m'en empêcher ? »

Finalement la marge de manœuvre de Séverus était tout aussi réduite : soit il aidait son ancien apprenti, défiait son Dieu et en cas de défaite perdrait la vie, soit il tentait de les retenir mais ils étaient deux, possédant de puissants pouvoirs alors qu'il avait seulement hérité d'un instinct infaillible pour créer des décoctions de toute sorte. Et il ne parviendrait qu'à abréger sa vie un peu plus tôt.

Avec ironie il songea à qui allait l'emporter de sa foi ou de son instinct de survie. Le verdict tomba après une longue et stressante minute de réflexion :

« -Par où commençons-nous ? »

* * *

Reviews anonymes:

Marie la petite: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant! Merci de ta review, biz!


	17. Jahada

Couple HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Merci à ma bêta: the great and patient Ceres!

Note 2: Je ne sais pas si les bonnes personnes liront cette note, mais ne pouvant la poster ailleurs... Tout ça pour dire que les gens qui mettent des reviews dans mes OS sans mettre leur mail, ça m'embête vraiment car je ne peux pas leur répondre, donc si vous pouviez noter votre mail...Mais en tout cas merci pour vos reviews!

* * *

_Lexique :_

_Jahada : lutte_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Jahada**

Harry avait regardé, non sans effarement, leur petit manège verbal, essayant de comprendre comment ils étaient passés de la tentative de meurtre à l'entraide fraternelle. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs l'avoir totalement oublié, alors il attendait dans son coin, les bras croisés, de voir la raison de leur présence dans ce laboratoire sordide.

« -Pour commencer, sors-moi tout le stock de brume de Bès que tu as, déclara Drago à son ancien professeur.

Celui-ci farfouilla deux minutes avant de poser trois fioles sur la table.

-C'est tout ? fit le blond dépité.

-Pardon, j'ai dû oublier que tu m'avais prévenu d'en refaire ! railla Séverus.

-Pas la peine d'être désagréable, rétorqua son élève, nous ferons avec ce qu'on a. En divisant les doses, nous parviendrons sans doute à couvrir la moitié du temple.

-Si tu fais ça, tu ne te laisses que quelques minutes. Ensuite ils te tomberont sur le dos.

-Hum…, rumina Drago, il nous faut être précis. Les prêtres de basse caste dorment tous dans le même dortoir, il n'y aura donc pas de problème à ce niveau là. Les autres se répartissent sur deux étages et c'est sans compter sur les privilégiés qui ont une chambre personnelle, répartis un peu partout dans le temple.

Le jeune homme se massa le front pour essayer de rassembler ses idées. Il y avait trop de monde et pas assez de potion pour tous les mettre KO.

-Tu as dis qu'il y en avait pleins dans un dortoir, lança soudainement Harry, alors pas besoin de votre mixture. Il suffit de les enfermer et il ne restera plus que les autres.

-Il n'est pas complètement idiot pour un chaton, ironisa le maître des potions.

L'interpellé grimaça et se mordit la langue pour s'abstenir de tout commentaire, il était inutile de guerroyer pour des broutilles sachant ce qui les attendait. Pendant ce temps, les yeux de Drago brillaient d'un éclat diabolique.

-Un peu d'attention s'il vous plait, voilà comment nous allons procéder… »

**o0o0o0o**

Une fois leur plan élaboré, ils remontèrent dans les étages du temple. Drago scella la porte du dortoir avec du sable aggloméré, puis ils lancèrent la brume de Bès dans les deux étages suivants. Ils avaient ainsi une marge de trente minutes. Séverus se cacha dans une dépression entre deux pans de mur menant aux appartements du grand prêtre. Si des renforts arrivaient, il devait leur jeter la potion puis s'enfuir. Si Tom ressortait vainqueur, il devait faire semblant d'avoir été assommé puis partir dès que possible avant d'être découvert.

Harry et Drago se trouvaient à présent devant la porte de la chambre de leur ennemi. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Ils se fixèrent avec peur et incertitude, mais leur décision était prise. Le blond attrapa la nuque de son amant et l'embrassa férocement. Puis ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce honnie. Elle donnait bien évidemment sur le bureau, mais l'ancien prêtre d'Apophis connaissait l'endroit et il se dirigea directement vers la droite où l'ouverture se confondait avec le mur de pierre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Drago scella également la porte, plus d'échappatoire possible, ni pour eux, ni pour leur ennemi. Ennemi qui dormait comme un bienheureux. Ils se positionnèrent de chaque côté du lit, puis au signe de tête du blond, Harry tendit une main et le feu embrasa la couche…pour s'éteindre aussitôt.

Tom trônait au centre de son lit, intact, son regard rivé dans celui du petit brun. Sa main avait suspendu son geste et tremblait de manière incontrôlable. Lentement elle remonta vers son propriétaire pour se coller à sa poitrine et le feu jaillit brutalement. Le fils de Sekhmet hurla et tenta en vain de retirer sa main qui lui brulait le torse. Il était prisonnier de son propre corps. Drago envoya un jet de sable sur le premier prophète, libérant son compagnon de son emprise, hélas un peu trop tard puisque sa chair était toute rouge et boursoufflée. Tom se débarrassa bien vite des grains de sable et se mit debout pour ne plus être en position d'infériorité.

« -Alors vous n'êtes pas morts ? C'est lassant, mais je vais avoir l'immense plaisir de m'en occuper moi-même, dit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

-Nous allons plutôt nous occuper de toi, riposta le blond.

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas pouvoir me surpasser ? ricana t'il, vous venez d'ailleurs de me donner un parfait exemple de votre efficacité !

-Trêve de bavardages », éructa Harry en colère de s'être fait avoir.

Et sans attendre, il enflamma le lit avant que Tom ne l'en empêche. Celui-ci roula sur le côté, s'extirpant de la couche pour éviter les flammes et il répliqua immédiatement. Les ombres projetées sur le mur grandirent jusqu'à grignoter le brasier qui disparut dans le néant. Le petit brun en resta stupéfait une demie seconde, puis relança son attaque plus violemment. Drago le suivit en décochant un pic de sable aggloméré. Le feu fut de nouveau engloutit par l'ombre et le pic finit dans le mur, non sans avoir au passage égratigné le bras du grand prêtre.

« -Oh ! Le niveau monte ! » railla de plus bel ce dernier.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde pour se concentrer et prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de ses deux ennemis cette fois. Harry se figea, incapable de tout mouvement, mais l'esprit de Drago était plus difficile à submerger compte tenu de ses capacités dans ce domaine. Plus personne ne bougeait dans la chambre, on aurait pu croire que le temps s'était arrêté. Mais si le brun était complètement figé par le pouvoir de Tom, ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres qui se livraient un combat mental sans merci.

Le prêtre d'Apophis essayait de percer les défenses de son adversaire mais celui-ci résistait vaillamment et même avec ardeur car il commençait à grignoter, petit à petit, l'esprit du prophète. Leur combat psychique matérialisait dans leur subconscient une représentation de leur pouvoir physique. Et alors que la masse sombre de Tom envahissait férocement l'esprit du blond, il se heurtait à des murs solides et des filets de sable s'insinuant entre les ombres. S'il parvenait à s'infiltrer dans l'inconscient du grand prêtre, il pourrait aisément le détruire car toutes ses forces étaient concentrées sur l'attaque et non la défense.

Hélas l'homme s'aperçut de sa ruse et sa puissance sembla décupler. Il ferma totalement l'accès à son esprit et se déchaina sur celui de son rival. Les barrières de sable se fissurèrent sous l'assaut furieux. A l'extérieur, Drago plia un genou, la démence dont faisait preuve le serviteur d'Apophis était incontrôlable. La masse ténébreuse lui faisait l'effet d'un bélier qui martelait ses défenses et son crâne criait grâce sous l'insupportable douleur. Ses parades furent finalement jetées à terre et le néant déferla dans les moindres recoins de son être.

Tom voulait briser l'esprit de son ancien second, déchiqueter sa mémoire, ses pensées, lui arracher des hurlements, voir son cerveau en bouillit s'écouler de ses orifices. Il distilla toute sa haine et sa noirceur, pénétrant plus profondément pour le noyer complètement. Comme un dernier sursaut de désespoir, le blond parvint à repousser le pouvoir de l'homme suffisamment loin pour reconstruire ses barrières. Sa puissance surpassait ce qu'il avait prévu d'affronter. Aussi renforça-t-il ses défenses autant qu'il le put avant que le prophète ne revienne à l'attaque.

Et celle-ci ne fit pas dans la demi-mesure : une marée de ténèbres arriva comme un ouragan et le frappa de plein fouet. Le mur de sable se désagrégea facilement, mais au lieu de disparaitre, il se forma une nuée, un brouillard de sable. Le grand prêtre gronda de colère contre ce nouveau tour de passe-passe, ce foutu gamin s'accrochait comme une sangsue mais sa puissance n'avait pas d'égale et il finirait par le mater.

Il ne pouvait pas lancer une attaque directe sur ce nuage, ni même le capturer, les grains étaient trop nombreux et dispersés. Alors il modifia son pouvoir, la masse se transforma en brume pour s'infiltrer entre les grains et atteindre sa conscience. S'il y parvenait – ce dont il ne doutait pas – Drago ne pourrait résister et lui céderait le contrôle de son être. Tom commença sa progression sans rencontrer réellement d'obstacles. Le nuage soufflait violemment dans sa direction pour le faire reculer, mais il ne ressentait nullement son effet. Il pénétrait à l'intérieur, se glissait tel un serpent et continuait son avancée inexorable.

Enfin il aperçut ce qu'il cherchait : au loin brillait une orbe dorée. Lorsqu'il la tiendrait en son pouvoir, il détruirait une fois pour toute ces infâmes cafards qui se mettaient en travers de sa route et de celle de son Dieu.

Tellement obnubilé par sa victoire, il ne sentit pas la chaleur de son corps augmenter furieusement. Ce n'est que lorsque ses nerfs crièrent à l'agonie, qu'il réalisa que le feu le recouvrait entièrement. Peu importait, il allait lui faire payer. Il se retira de l'esprit de son ancien second…il essaya du moins. Le nuage s'était resserré autour de lui et il ne parvenait plus à le traverser pour retourner dans son propre corps. Il y mit toute sa puissance, frappa avec brutalité sans nom, en vain. Le blond tenait bon.

Pendant que le premier prophète envahissait sans vergogne son esprit, celui de Drago s'était tourné vers son compagnon pour le libérer. Il avait ensuite laissé entrer Tom aussi profondément qu'il le voulait, ce dernier ne s'apercevant ni de la supercherie, ni des forces qui s'accumulaient derrière lui pour l'empêcher de repartir. Il était désormais prisonnier du jeune homme et ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant, à la combustion de son corps.

Harry avait enragé de se retrouver bloqué par le prêtre d'Apophis. Immobilisé dans son propre corps, il avait cru devenir fou en voyant les deux hommes combattre sans pouvoir intervenir. Puis il avait sentit une autre présence dans son esprit, mais plus tenue, plus amicale. Il avait été étonné de sentir Drago alors qu'il semblait perdre du terrain. Mais petit à petit il l'avait délivré de l'emprise du prophète. Le brun avait alors compris le plan de son compagnon : pendant que celui-ci retenait l'homme, il pourrait utiliser son pouvoir, sans en être empêché cette fois.

Ainsi, les mains tendues en avant, il avait lâché ses flammes sur son tortionnaire. Il vit l'horreur se refléter dans ses yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il brûlait, mais pas un instant son corps ne bougea d'un pouce. Le spectacle était abominable : la peau et les muscles se mirent à fondre puis finirent en cendre, laissant le squelette apparent, une minute avant qu'il ne fasse de même. Heureusement que le grand prêtre ne pouvait hurler car Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu le supporter. Mais le cauchemar prit fin assez rapidement étant donné la puissance du garçon et il ne resta bientôt qu'un tas de cendres aux pieds du blond. Ce dernier s'autorisa à se laisser tomber par terre.

Lorsque Tom avait compris le destin qui l'attendait, il s'était battu de toutes ses forces pour se libérer de lui. Mais il avait tenu bon, refusant de perdre leur dernière chance de survie. Son esprit avait hurlé de douleur, son nez saigné abondamment, mais il n'avait rien lâché. De toute manière, il mourrait immanquablement s'il ne résistait pas. Il avait gardé l'esprit du prophète dans le sien jusqu'à ce que les blessures de son corps soient irréversibles, puis l'avait expulsé de toutes ses forces afin qu'il succombe définitivement dans les flammes.

Et il avait bien combattu, sa récompense à présent à ses pieds ou plutôt devant lui. Finalement ils avaient réussi, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Malgré son apparente assurance, l'emporter lui avait semblé inconcevable ou tout du moins l'emporter sans blessures irréversibles. Et là, ils s'en sortaient pratiquement sans égratignures, Harry avec sa brûlure à la poitrine qui pouvait être soignée, lui avec un mal de crâne qui s'en irait dans quelques jours. Sekhmet avait bien veillé sur eux. Il sentit le brun s'accroupir à ses côtés et lui demander :

« -Comment tu te sens Drago ? Il t'a blessé ?

-J'ai la tête en compote mais rien de définitif, grogna t'il, c'est un miracle qu'on est gagné et un autre qu'on est eu un seul adversaire, sinon je ne sais pas si on s'en serait sortit.

-Oui, heureusement que ton ami nous couvrait, mais ce n'est pas dit qu'ils ne nous attendent pas tous dehors !

-Tu as raison, il ne faut pas que l'on s'appesantisse par ici, nous pourrons crier victoire qu'une fois loin de ces murs. Aide-moi à me lever plutôt. »

Le fils de Sekhmet passa un bras sous celui du blond et lui donna une impulsion pour qu'il se remettre sur ses pieds. Drago ôta le sable qui bloquait la porte et ils sortirent de la pièce ravagée sans faire attention à l'ombre vaporeuse qui faisait de même. Parvenus dans le couloir, ils durent mettre leur main devant leur nez : Séverus avait utilisé la brume de Bès et le sol était jonché de corps endormis. Ils se dépêchèrent de récupérer le maître des potions, accroupit par terre à moitié somnolent et de quitter cet endroit malsain.

* * *

Reviews anonymes:

Marie la petite: Merci pour tes petits mots encourageants! J'espère que cette bataille te plaira! Biz!


	18. Le calme avant la tempête

Couple HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note 2: Chapitre corrigé!

* * *

_Lexique : Thinis : ville égyptienne. _

_Chemsou : intendant._

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Le calme avant la tempête**

Malheureusement ils ne purent quitter le temple complètement sans encombre. Une bonne partie des prêtres d'Apophis s'étaient réveillés en raison des bruits de lutte ou alertés par les autres. Et ceux qui n'avaient pas été pris dans la brume de Bès les attendaient aux étages inférieurs.

Soutenant de part et d'autre Séverus, les deux adolescents n'hésitèrent pas à lancer leur magie sur eux. Harry dégageait le passage à grand renfort de flammes et Drago surveillait leurs arrières, érigeant des murs ou les aveuglant sous des rafales de sable.

Mais c'était comme s'ils pullulaient autour d'eux et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à avancer tout en trainant un homme à moitié endormi. Le brun reçu, il ne savait quoi, qui lui fit une belle estafilade sur l'abdomen. Il prit sur lui de passer outre la douleur, mais une pulsion de magie lui engourdit le bras momentanément, l'empêchant de projeter du feu.

Deux prêtres mineurs, lui sembla t'il, car étant armés que de simples dagues, s'avancèrent vers lui. Malgré tout, même sans pouvoir, ils représentaient un danger important et Drago n'était pas en mesure de l'aider, étant assailli par cinq hommes.

Mince ! Ils n'avaient pas survécu au premier prophète pour être tués par ses sous-fifres. Une bouffée d'injustice l'envahit, il en avait marre de tenir le rôle de victime et sa colère prit la forme d'un souffle brulant qui carbonisa instantanément tout ce qui n'était pas Drago, Séverus et lui sur deux bons mètres aux alentours.

« -Efficace », félicita son partenaire avant de les entrainer de nouveau en direction de la sortie, sur cette nouvelle piste dégagée.

Tous les prêtres n'étaient pas morts, mais ils se lançaient désormais à l'attaque avec plus de circonscription, ce qui laissait plus de possibilité aux deux garçons de se défendre. Ils parvinrent à la porte, sains et saufs.

A peine celle-ci franchie, le blond l'obtura. Cela ne tiendrait pas éternellement, mais ils auraient plus de temps pour s'enfuir, surtout en trainant leur fardeau. Le fils d'Apophis les perdit au milieu des petites ruelles avant que sa protection n'explose et alors que la ville se réveillait, ils ne furent plus que des points anonymes mêlés aux bedeaux.

Ils ralentirent leurs pas afin de passer inaperçus, mais leurs poursuivants semblaient avoir égaré leurs traces. Ils sortirent d'Esna et récupérèrent leurs montures. Ils posèrent Séverus, toujours groggy, puis se fixèrent soulagés.

« -On a réussi, murmura Harry comme s'il craignait de voir s'envoler cette réalité s'il osait le dire trop fort.

Son compagnon lui fit un petit sourire.

-Oui, pour le moment, mais je ne serais satisfait que lorsque je saurais le pharaon en sécurité.

-Partons vite alors.

Drago acquiesça, se retourna, mais le brun le retint par la main et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser rapidement. Ils restèrent deux minutes front contre front à savourer l'instant présent, puis le fils de Sekhmet souffla :

-Allons-y. »

Le blond fit grimper tant bien que mal le maitre des potions devant lui, puis d'un coup de talon il fit avancer son cheval. Il leur fallait se rendre à Héliopolis à présent, dans les plus brefs délais.

Peu de temps après leur départ, Séverus se réveilla totalement et s'accrocha précipitamment à la selle, surpris de sa position. Le sentant agité, Drago prit les rênes dans une main et de l'autre retint son professeur.

« -Calmes toi, tout va bien, dit il, nous sommes en sécurité à présent. Nous nous rendons à Héliopolis.

-Je suis calme ! C'est cette bête qui n'est pas stable.

Son élève ricana.

-Voilà ce que c'est de ne jamais sortir de son laboratoire. Et nous sommes au pas, qu'est ce que ce sera lorsque nous serons au galop !

-Insolent morveux, je te ferais regretter ton arrogance, dit Séverus sérieux comme un scribe.

-La nervosité te sied mal. Mais pour le moment cramponnes-toi, nous allons accélérer. »

Leur voyage fut fastidieux car ils devaient chevaucher la plupart du temps dans le désert, sous un soleil brûlant. De plus, la première partie de leur périple dû se faire lentement car ils n'avaient que deux chevaux pour trois. Heureusement ils purent en acheter un autre en traversant Thinis.

Après plus de quinze jours sous cette chaleur infernale, Bubastis apparut à l'horizon, non sans joie pour les trois hommes qui voyaient la fin de leur calvaire. Pressés d'y être, ils augmentèrent la cadence. Mais arrivés aux portes de la ville, un obstacle se présenta à eux : Bubastis était immense, ils ne retrouveraient pas Haânkhès facilement. Et la retrouver était indispensable car ils ne pouvaient prétendre obtenir un entretien avec le pharaon sans avoir été introduit par la veuve au préalable.

Ils errèrent un moment dans les rues, mais ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils ne pourraient pas la retrouver en cherchant au hasard. Si bien qu'Harry les fit s'arrêter.

« -Ce que nous faisons est inutile. Je connais cette ville, j'y ai grandi. Elle est tellement gigantesque qu'une mère ne retrouverait pas son enfant. Il faut procéder de façon méthodique si l'on veut parvenir à quelque chose. Déjà je vais vous emmener chez moi, nous pourrons ainsi nous décrasser et nous restaurer un peu. Nous entamerons des recherches plus efficaces ensuite. »

Les deux autres s'abstinrent de tout commentaire, n'ayant pas de meilleure idée et étant tout aussi las de ce voyage. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le temple de Bastet. Harry était heureux de marcher à nouveau dans des rues familières et sa joie fut à son comble lorsqu'il contempla enfin les hautes colonnes de son temple.

Il hâta le pas inconsciemment et tomba à genoux devant les escaliers de celui-ci. Après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait endurées, il revenait enfin chez lui. L'émotion était tellement forte qu'il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Il était finalement de retour à la maison.

Respectant le moment, Drago et Séverus restèrent quelques pas derrière en silence, le laissant profiter de l'instant. Un chat moucheté de noir s'approcha doucement du petit brun pour le renifler, le jeune homme sourit et le prit dans ses bras, le caressant quelques minutes. Puis il se reprit, posa le chat et se releva.

Il lança un regard gêné aux deux hommes, mais leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent à la petite hutte qu'occupait le fils de Sekhmet, heureusement elle paraissait vide, personne ne l'avait récupéré à la suite de la disparition de son propriétaire. Séverus précéda les garçons dans la mansarde, ce n'était certainement pas le grand luxe mais suffisant pour ce qu'ils étaient venus y faire.

Le blond ressortit une poignée de minutes plus tard, suivant les instructions de son compagnon pour se rendre jusqu'au puit, tandis que les deux autres préparaient une collation. Il jeta un regard d'envie sur Harry avant de retourner sous le soleil brûlant, seul. Quinze jours qu'il n'avait pas touché son amant à cause de son professeur et il commençait à être particulièrement frustré. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un endroit tranquille sous peu.

Le fils de Sekhmet n'intercepta pas son œillade et ses pensées étaient loin de refléter les siennes. Sa principale occupation était de mener à bien la mission que sa Déesse lui avait confiée. Ils étaient parvenus à défaire Tom, mais Apophis n'avait sûrement pas dit son dernier mot. Et il redoutait les obstacles qu'Il allait leur envoyer, ils seraient assurément plus dangereux que le premier prophète.

Drago ne venait qu'en second dans ses pensées. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble les avaient sans contexte rapprochées, mais le blond mettait toujours cette barrière entre eux et Harry doutait qu'il lui pardonne un jour. En réalité, il doutait simplement de ses sentiments. Leur relation était basée sur le physique et il ne pensait pas que son compagnon voit autre chose en lui que son apparence. C'était un aspect relativement plaisant cela dit, mais si rien n'évoluait, leur relation ne perdurerait sans doute pas lorsque leur mission serait terminée…

S'ils en sortaient vivants…

Mais pour le moment, il préférait profiter de l'instant présent et remplir son estomac avec satisfaction. En face de lui, Séverus n'était pas très loquace, mais à aucun moment de leur périple, il ne lui avait montré un quelconque intérêt. Le petit brun soupçonnait qu'il lui reprochait d'avoir entrainé Drago et lui-même par la même occasion, dans cette guerre qui ne les concernait pas. Au fond il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais par moment c'était lassant de se retrouver en face d'un mur.

Il mangea donc la tête dans son assiette, se perdant dans ses pensées. Une fois qu'ils se furent tous plus ou moins lavés correctement et restaurés, ils organisèrent un plan de recherche. Harry s'occuperait des beaux quartiers, celui-ci avait protesté qu'il connaissait mieux les quartiers pauvres mais Drago l'en avait dissuadé.

En effet, Haânkhès avait plus de chance d'être dans une des demeures cossues du centre et l'adorateur de Sekhmet y aurait plus facilement ses entrées. Le blond s'occuperait donc des autres, quant à Séverus, il questionnerait les commerçants afin de trouver une adresse.

« -Bien, puisque tout est clair, rendez vous ici dans deux heures, il nous restera ainsi assez de temps avant la tombée de la nuit pour que nous puissions envisager d'autres solutions, décréta Drago.

-Aurons-nous suffisamment de deux heures pour couvrir tous les quartiers ? demanda Harry.

-Je l'espère », fut la seule réponse du blond avant qu'il ne parte de son côté.

Leur tache ne fut finalement pas si ardue qu'ils avaient pu le croire. Bubastis était peut être immense, mais la capitale était nettement sous l'influence de son souverain et de son armée. L'insécurité était un mot qu'ils ne connaissaient pas : toutes les bâtisses étaient ouvertes, les citoyens se promenaient sans crainte. Aussi le fils de Sekhmet n'eut pas de soucis de se demander comment entrer dans les maisons, un simple coup d'œil le renseignait.

Hélas si le tour des propriétaires fut plus rapide que prévu, il n'y avait aucune trace de leur amie. Il retourna bredouille au point de rendez vous, en espérant que ses compagnons aient été plus chanceux. Malheureusement les recherches de Drago furent toutes aussi infructueuses.

Cependant Séverus leur sauva la mise. Il avait appris d'un marchand d'étoffes qu'une dame correspondant à la description lui avait passé une commande qu'il devait livrer au palais royal le lendemain dans la matinée. La décision fut alors vite prise : ils accompagneraient le marchand, entreraient en contact avec la veuve et pourraient enfin informer le pharaon de la situation.

**o0o0o0o**

Harry était anxieux. Ils avaient accompagné le marchand d'étoffes jusqu'au palais royal, mais ils n'avaient pas pu entrer dans l'enceinte de ce dernier. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils attendaient son retour. Le petit brun commençait à se demander s'il avait bien transmis leur message, même si l'homme avait promis de le faire.

Poussé par le stress, il se mit à se ronger les ongles et à faire les cents pas devant les gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée. Agacé, Drago s'avança et lui donna une tape sur la main.

« -Arrête ! Tu es en train de me mettre les nerfs en pelote pour rien du tout ! Elle nous attend, elle soit donc guetter le moindre signe…

Telle une phrase prophétique, le marchand revint, les mains vides mais accompagné du chemsou d'Haânkhès qui afficha une mine réjouie dès qu'il les aperçut.

-Enfin vous voilà ! s'exclama t'il, nous commencions à désespérer !

Puis s'adressant à Harry :

-Ma maîtresse était dans tous ses états de vous croire mort. Avez-vous…

Le garçon s'approcha de lui et prit sa main entre les deux siennes.

-Oui ! Oui ! Nous l'avons vaincu ! fit il dans un murmure excité, est ce que notre pharaon est prévenu du danger ?

L'intendant sembla soudain plus mal à l'aise.

-Et bien c'est plus compliqué que prévu. Ma maîtresse a pu obtenir un entretien, mais sa majesté n'est pas très disposée à nous écouter…

-Comment ça ?

L'homme jeta un regard sur le côté, puis leur fit signe de le suivre.

-Ma maîtresse vous expliquera mieux la situation, venez. »

Ils suivirent le chemsou à l'intérieur du palais, à travers un dédale de couloirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte ressemblant à toutes celles qu'ils avaient croisées jusqu'à présent, rien ne la différenciait des autres et pourtant leur guide n'avait pas eu d'hésitation. Ce dernier frappa selon un code déterminé.

« -Nous avons beaucoup d'ennemis, expliqua t'il avant que la porte ne s'entrebâille.

Finalement ils eurent l'autorisation d'entrer et Haânkhès les reçu chaleureusement. Elle les invita à s'asseoir et des collations leur furent immédiatement servies.

-Nous avons un nouveau protecteur ? remarqua-t-elle en détaillant Séverus.

-Effectivement. Séverus est mon ancien professeur, il nous a aidé à défaire Tom, expliqua Drago.

Le maître des potions hocha la tête pour confirmer.

-J'en suis heureuse, nous ne serons jamais de trop face aux ruses d'Apophis.

-Votre serviteur nous a dit qu'il y avait un problème avec le pharaon, que se passe t'il exactement ? demanda le blond, impatient.

-J'ai donc pu obtenir une entrevue avec notre pharaon, seulement lorsque je lui ai expliqué la situation, il…il m'a rit au nez. Il ne se croit pas du tout en danger et j'aurais tendance à être de son avis : ses pouvoirs sont immenses et ses gardes redoutables. Cependant je suis trop prudente et j'ai peur qu'Apophis ne parviennent quand même à l'atteindre. Aussi j'espère que votre intervention pourra le faire changer d'avis.

-Si tu n'as pas réussi, comment le pourrions-nous ? interrogea Harry, je crains que ma parole ne vaille pas grand-chose.

-La déesse t'est apparue et vous avez vaincu l'un de ses sbires, j'espère que ce sont des arguments convaincants ! dit elle.

-Nous n'avons malheureusement pas de preuves tangibles, ni pour l'apparition de Sekhmet, ni pour démontrer que Tom était son sous-fifre. Et nous ne connaissons pas ses plans. Je crois, hélas, que nous ne serons pas très crédibles, constata Drago.

-Oui mais nos choix sont réduits : si le pharaon ne nous croit pas, nous aurons fais tout cela pour rien, dit Séverus, nous devons lui parler et être suffisamment persuasifs. Il est indispensable qu'il nous écoute.

-Votre ami a raison, nous devons tout faire pour le convaincre, renchérit Haânkhès.

Elle se tourna vers son intendant :

-Va voir quand est ce qu'il peut les recevoir. »

L'homme s'inclina et sortit, laissant le petit groupe réfléchir sur les meilleurs arguments à avancer.

* * *

**_Reviews anonymes :_**

Liberlycaride : Salut, je suis ravie que le combat t'ait plu, néanmoins ils n'ont gagné qu'une bataille et non la guerre malheureusement. D'autres surprises les attendent ! En tout cas merci de ta review !

Marie la petite : En fait non tu n'en avais pas laissé ! ^^ Pour Tom tu trouves que ça a été trop simple ? Mince pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'ils avaient quand même un peu trimé pour le combat… Bref merci d'avoir pensé à laisser un petit message !

Fée Clo : Effectivement ça faisait un bail ! Mais du coup ça te fait un peu plus de lecture ! ^^ J'espère que les chapitres te plairont ! Ouais du coup pour Pierre, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais il ne donne plus signe de vie… Bref donc toi toujours à Genas et ça te plait toujours ? A la prochaine alors, bisous !


	19. Storm

Couple HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note 2: Chapitre corrigé!

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Storm**

Harry, Drago et Séverus attendaient dans l'anti chambre d'être introduits auprès du pharaon. Ils avaient du patienter deux jours avant que le chemsou de la veuve ne parvienne à leur obtenir un entretien. Haânkhès préférant ne pas les accompagner au risque d'affaiblir leur crédibilité.

Cependant ils étaient aussi considérés comme des gêneurs et des agitateurs : personne ne croyait qu'un attentat était possible contre Osorkon et les écouter était une perte de temps. Mais ils avaient tellement insistés, qu'ils s'étaient finalement vu accorder une entrevue – plus dans le but de les faire taire qu'autre chose.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur le vizir qui leur libéra le passage sans un mot. Il était clair que leur présence n'était pas désirée, néanmoins ils profiteraient de toutes les opportunités qui pourraient s'offrir à eux.

Ils pénétrèrent, non sans un certain respect, dans la salle du trône et ils s'inclinèrent devant le fils de Râ, face contre terre.

« -La vieille a su embobiner d'autres idiots avec ses prédictions funestes, cingla le vizir.

Osorkon fit un signe de la main pour tempérer son conseiller.

-C'est très honorable de votre part de vous inquiétez de ma sécurité, dit le pharaon, mais je ne crains absolument rien, rassurez vous.

-Altesse, si je peux me permettre d'insister, nous avons combattu votre ennemi, osa contredire le fils d'Apophis.

Le pharaon les pria de continuer et Drago reprit la parole :

-Nous avons en effet vaincu le grand prêtre d'Apophis qui fomentait un complot contre vous.

-Si vous l'avez vaincu alors il n'y a plus de danger ! Vous serez récompensés, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Le risque n'est pas écarté Altesse, insista le blond, il n'était qu'un pion. Apophis a certainement prévu d'autres armes pour vous renverser.

-Et bien soyez certains que je ne suis pas sans ressources et que le Seigneur Râ veille de tous ses feux sur moi. Rien ne peut m'atteindre et encore moins ce serpent !

-Cette arrogance sera ta perte, larbin de Râ ! retentit soudain une voix irréelle. »

Elle avait une tonalité étrange, incroyablement basse et comme dédoublée. Tous se tournèrent vers son origine et c'est hébété que Drago et Harry réalisèrent qu'elle provenait de Séverus. Ses yeux avaient viré au noir et un affreux rictus déformait sa bouche. Mais le pire était cette noirceur qui semblait exsuder de ses pores.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu tous le temps de réagir, il projeta ses mains en avant et une masse ténébreuse – non pas noire mais aussi profonde et vide que le néant – encercla le pharaon. Drago eut un moment de doute, il hésita à s'en prendre à son mentor.

Cependant Harry n'eut pas tant de scrupules et il envoya une boule de feu qui se désintégra avant d'atteindre son but, de la même manière que lors de son combat contre Tom. Il en hurla de rage, ses pouvoirs étaient inutiles, il se sentait si impuissant ! Et Drago qui ne faisait toujours rien, alors que le pharaon avait disparu derrière ce brouillard noir.

Du coin de l'œil, le petit brun entraperçut un chat qui s'enfuyait dans un recoin de la pièce et par tous les Dieux : il était un fils de Sekhmet ! Il mitrailla l'homme de jets de flammes, engloutis les une après les autres. La fumée commença malgré tout à s'accumuler, à masquer les combattants qui s'affrontaient toujours.

Tout à coup un lion furibond sauta sur la silhouette floue de Séverus qui n'avait rien vu venir et l'afflux de magie se stoppa. Le félin rugit et planta ses crocs dans la gorge de son adversaire. Mais ce dernier répliqua en pressant ses doigts contre les yeux de l'animal. La vue de Harry se troubla et tout devint noir autour de lui. La magie démoniaque d'Apophis avait pénétré sa cornée et détruit les liaisons nerveuses.

Le lion, complètement paniqué, rugit désespérément et s'emporta sur le corps sous lui. Il déchiqueta le visage et la poitrine de Séverus, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il ne sentit plus aucun mouvement. Hélas, le sort qui l'aveuglait ne s'ôta pas, il ne put donc voir que la sphère ténébreuse entourant le pharaon ne disparut pas plus. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, poussant de petites plaintes.

Drago s'était ressaisi entre temps, trop content de ne pas avoir à s'occuper de son professeur. Il s'était alors acharné sur la chose qui emprisonnait Osorkon, mais tout à fait inutilement car aucune de ses attaques n'aboutit. Pourtant il se jetait à corps perdu dans ce duel solitaire. Hélas, s'il avait bien compris que les assauts directs ne fonctionnaient pas, ceux indirects ne donnaient pas plus de résultats.

Il avait espéré pouvoir s'infiltrer dans la masse et former une coque protectrice autour du souverain. Malheureusement la sphère ne possédait aucun interstice et sa stratégie était tombée à l'eau. Enervé de ne parvenir à rien, le jeune homme abandonna l'idée de secourir le pharaon. Ils avaient essayé de le prévenir, dans son arrogance il ne les avait pas écouté et bien tant pis pour lui !

D'autant plus que Séverus et Harry étaient tous deux à terre, peut être qu'eux pouvaient encore être sauvés. Il s'approcha, vit que le petit brun vivait toujours, mais dû poser son oreille sur la poitrine sanguinolente du maitre des potions pour constater qu'il ne battait plus. Epouvanté, il mit sa main devant le nez de l'homme afin de vérifier. Mais aucun souffle d'air ne frôla sa peau. Comment en étaient ils arrivés là ?

La colère et la tristesse menaçaient de l'envahir et il lui fallut toute sa force pour ne pas s'y appesantir. Harry avait besoin de lui. Il vint s'agenouiller devant le lion et glissa son bras sous ses pattes antérieures pour le redresser.

« -Harry, Harry, souffla t'il, tu m'entends? Retransformes toi.

Il fallut dix secondes, qui lui parurent incroyablement longues, avant que le garçon ne redevienne humain et lui murmure une réponse :

-Drago…je…je ne vois plus rien… »

Le regard du blond remonta jusqu'au visage de son compagnon et constata avec abattement que les globes oculaires étaient entièrement noirs et que des veines sombres en partaient. Le fils d'Apophis passa sa main devant les yeux, mais ceux-ci ne cillèrent pas.

Harry était bel et bien aveugle, il n'aperçut donc pas la grimace désespérée de son amant. Ce dernier n'avait aucune idée pour guérir cette cécité, si elle pouvait être guérie… Il essaya de se reprendre pour ne pas affoler le petit brun.

« -Est-ce que tu as mal ? demanda t'il, ressens-tu quelque chose de différent ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Ca me lance, mais ce n'est pas trop douloureux. J'ai comme l'impression que…que ça gonfle… »

Le blond prit le visage de fils de Sekhmet entre ses mains pour regarder de plus près. Tout avait toujours sa taille normale, ça ne gonflait pas. En revanche il voyait le fluide noir pulser dans les veines et gagner du terrain petit à petit et qu'adviendrait il lorsqu'il atteindrait les autres parties du visage…ou du corps ? Il passa ses pouces sur les pommettes encore immaculées.

« -Rien ne gonfle, ne t'inquiète pas, mentit il. »

Alarmer le garçon ne servirait à rien, juste à le stresser lui-même davantage or il devait trouver une solution à tous les ennuis qui l'entouraient. Hélas, plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Son pouvoir était inutile. Il pouvait toujours essayer de chasser le liquide en injectant du sable dans les vaisseaux sanguins, mais il en résulterait plus de mal que de bien. Cela aveuglerait irrémédiablement Harry et assécherait les veinules, laissant les parties touchées définitivement mortes.

Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Sekhmet avait envoyé son fidèle dans une mission suicidaire et il allait mourir dans ses bras sans qu'elle ne fasse rien ! Il lui donna un baiser sur le dessus de la tête et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux comme s'il aurait pu s'imprégner de son odeur à tout jamais.

Séverus mort, le pharaon mort, ses serviteurs envolés il ne savait où. Et pourtant c'était pour celui, encore vivant, qu'il tenait dans ses bras que ses intestins se tordaient, qu'une espèce de boule se logeait au fond de sa gorge. Tout cela ne lui ressemblait aucunement, mais il ne put totalement empêcher quelques larmes de glisser sur ses joues et se perdre dans la tignasse brune du corps mourant qu'il berçait doucement.

Un silence de mort était tombé sur la salle, rendant le moment plus terrifiant encore. Il pouvait entendre la respiration de Harry s'emballer pour s'affaiblir peu à peu. Celui-ci s'en rendit également compte.

« -Drago…, souffla t'il, c'est en train de me tuer…

En effet, on pouvait désormais voir des traces noires sur la base de son nez et sur sa gorge. Drago ne put répondre. De toute manière c'était une affirmation et non une question.

-Pardonne moi, supplia une dernière fois le petit brun.

Le fils d'Apophis prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas que sa voix tremble.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'est moi qui suis désolé de m'être comporté de cette façon. »

Le garçon eut un doux sourire alors que sa respiration avait un nouveau raté.

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant entrer l'armée du pharaon, accompagnée des prêtres de Râ. Avec un regain d'espoir, le blond s'exclama :

« -Aidez moi, il est en train de mourir !

Mais loin de l'effet escompté, ils se firent encercler par les gardes, leurs lances pointées sur eux tandis que les prêtres se dirigeaient vers leur seigneur. Outré, Drago éructa :

-Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis ! Nous étions là pour vous prévenir du danger !

-Pour l'amener oui ! grogna un garde en pressant le fil de sa lame sous sa gorge.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Et vous ne voyez pas qu'un homme est en train de mourir pendant que vous tergiversez ? cria-t-il en désignant son compagnon, aidez le ban sang ! »

A cet instant, la sphère noire qui entourait Osorkon fut percée de raies de lumière qui illuminèrent la pièce. Tous se tournèrent vers le phénomène les prêtres étonnés, reculèrent car ce n'était pas de leur fait. Ce fut comme si la masse se fissurait sous la pression des rayons. Elle résista un moment, tentant de se reformer et d'enfermer la lueur à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Mais la lumière si brillante, finit par dissoudre totalement l'obscurité.

Assis sur son trône, le pharaon s'y tenait avachi mais toujours vivant.

« -Prenez la mesure de la puissance du dieu Râ, déclara t'il essoufflé mais d'une voix encore forte, que les ennemis du dieu soleil craignent sa colère !

Dès qu'il eu terminé sa diatribe, ses fidèles se précipitèrent sur lui pour s'enquérir de sa santé. Cependant, au milieu de ce capharnaüm, un cri s'éleva :

-Mon pharaon ! Par pitié ! Sauvez-le ! »

D'un geste de la main d'Osorkon, ses serviteurs libérèrent un passage lui permettant d'aviser celui qui l'avait interpellé. Le jeune homme blond qui avait voulu l'avertir du complot d'Apophis tenait son ami dans les bras et ce dernier semblait fort mal en point. Il voyait à peine sa poitrine se soulever. Le pharaon se leva, soutenu par un de ses prêtres.

« -Seigneur que faites vous ? Vous n'êtes pas en état ! » s'écria son serviteur.

Mais le représentant de Râ sur terre l'ignora complètement. Il s'avança vers les deux garçons et mesura le problème. Le petit brun était sous l'emprise de la même magie noire qui l'avait attaqué. S'agenouillant auprès de lui, il posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur sa poitrine. La lumière de Râ rayonna comme un soleil autour des trois hommes, puis elle transperça le plus petit.

Ce dernier s'arque bouta, tout son être crispé en une plainte silencieuse. Ses yeux et sa bouche étaient ouverts et laissaient sortir des rayons de lumière. Au bout de quelques minutes, des trainées noirâtres les accompagnaient, les mêmes filets s'écoulèrent bientôt de son nez. Soudain Harry prit une grande inspiration qui le fit tousser et évacuer les dernières traces de magie.

Osorkon retira alors ses mains, le jeune homme étant désormais sauvé. Le fils de Sekhmet, encore fébrile, respirait avec bonheur tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, dans les bras de Drago qui le serrait comme un forcené.

« -Merci, votre Altesse, merci, psalmodiait il.

Le pharaon hocha la tête, puis déclara :

-Emmenez le corps du traitre et trouvez des appartements à ces deux jeunes gens. Je retourne dans les miens, je veux que tout soit nettoyé et qu'aucune rumeur ne filtre d'entre ces murs. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui Seigneur, répondirent ses fidèles en s'inclinant.

Osorkon reprit pour les deux garçons :

-Je vous ferai appeler plus tard.

-Nous serons là Seigneur, confirma Drago. »

Puis l'incarnation de Râ se retira et on mena Harry et Drago dans d'autres quartiers, plus sûrs et plus près de ceux du pharaon. Le blond soutint son compagnon tout le long du chemin et une fois seuls dans la chambre, il l'aida à s'allonger délicatement sur le lit. Prenant le broc d'eau mis à leur disposition, il humidifia le visage de son amant, presque avec révérence.

« -J'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre, dit il doucement.

-J'y ai cru aussi, répliqua Harry en pressant la main du blond contre sa joue, mais je suis toujours vivant. Est-ce que tout ce que tu as dit…

Le fils d'Apophis le fit taire d'un baiser, d'un très long baiser. Puis ses lèvres dérivèrent sur sa mâchoire et sa gorge et entre chaque baiser, il murmurait :

-Oui…oui… »

* * *

**_Reviews anonymes :_**

Marie la petite : Et non Tom n'est qu'une petite bataille avant la guerre ! Et comme tu peux encore le constater, d'autres combats les attendent. Mais le bien triomphe toujours ! lol ! Merci de ta review, bisous !


	20. Sous l'oeil d'Horus

Couple HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Chapitre corrigé.

* * *

_Lexique : _

_Tjaty : Vizir._

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Sous l'œil d'Horus**

Après moultes embrassades rassurantes, Drago laissa son compagnon un peu tranquille afin qu'il se repose convenablement. Il demeura néanmoins à proximité, le suivant du regard. Harry s'endormit rapidement, complètement épuisé. Le pharaon ne les appela finalement pas, il devait également se remettre de l'attaque. De ce fait, le petit brun dormit jusqu'au soir. Au bout d'un moment, le fils d'Apophis s'était aussi laissé aller dans les bras de Bès.

Il fut tiré de son sommeil par une sensation de chatouillement. Emergeant lentement, il ouvrit ses paupières à demie, pour voir Harry blottit contre lui et dont la main se baladait sur son corps, aussi légère qu'une plume. La petite inquisitrice effleurait ses cheveux, ses pommettes, ses épaules, ses hanches, puis revenait à son point de départ. Concentré sur sa tache, le brun ne vit pas qu'il s'était réveillé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une seconde main vint s'approprier sa cuisse, le faisant sursauter, qu'il réalisa que l'objet de son attention le fixait.

« -Tu es éveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda Drago.

-Non je ne crois pas. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Toute la journée.

-Tant que ça ?

-Tu étais aux portes du royaume d'Anubis, c'est normal.

-Oui je me souviens du néant… Comment ai-je pu survivre ? Je me sentais mourir !

-Le pharaon est parvenu à se défaire de la sphère noire qui l'entourait…

-Vraiment ? C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Harry, il est bien le digne représentant de Râ.

Le blond lui sourit en réponse, puis reprit :

-Après qu'il s'en fut défait, je l'ai hélé pour qu'il s'occupe de toi. Il avait vaincu cette magie une fois alors pourquoi pas deux ! Ses larbins ne voulaient pas qu'il te soigne, soit disant pour ne pas l'épuiser. Mais il est quand même venu et il t'a débarrassé de ces sales traces noirâtres. J'ai une véritable raison aujourd'hui pour l'aider à se battre contre Apophis.

Le petit brun lui fit un sourire espiègle.

-Il faudra que je remercie notre vénéré pharaon comme il se doit. Mais en attendant, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour Te remercier correctement.

Le regard de son compagnon se fit soudainement prédateur.

-Je dois TOUT te dire ? interrogea t'il taquin.

Le rire du garçon emplit la pièce et il passa une main fiévreuse sur le torse de son amant.

-Dis-moi, » reprit-il dans un souffle avant que sa bouche ne soit ravie.

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine et même après ils continuèrent. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, leurs lèvres rougies étaient happées, mordues, vénérées. Leurs mains se trouvaient partout et nulle part à la fois, attisant, griffant, suppliant. Drago délaissa la merveilleuse bouche du fils de Sekhmet, pour s'attaquer à son cou avec lequel il fut tout aussi impitoyable. La peau fragile fut très vite rouge et sensible, mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de pencher davantage la tête en arrière et d'appuyer sur celle de son compagnon pour qu'il n'arête sous aucun prétexte. Le blond remonta de la gorge jusqu'à l'oreille et y glissa quelques mots :

« -Prépares toi pour moi. »

La rougeur du garçon s'accentua, néanmoins il obéit. Sa main quitta la nuque de son amant, frôla son dos avant de descendre entre ses cuisses. Il ne prit pas la peine de toucher son sexe déjà dur, mais se dirigea vers son anus, s'arque boutant pour avoir un meilleur accès. Le fils d'Apophis le stoppa au dernier instant :

« -Attend… »

Il descendit à la même hauteur que les doigts. Son visage frôla le membre de son petit lion, faisant haleter ce dernier, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il prit les doigts du garçon dans sa bouche et les suça sur toute leur longueur, les enduisant abondement de salive. Harry le regardait faire d'un air fasciné et complètement excité, il était si proche de son pénis…Mais Drago ne le satisfit point, une fois sa besogne accomplie, il remonta s'allonger à moitié sur son compagnon, à moitié sur le lit, la tête inclinée en direction des futures réjouissances.

« -Vas-y, dit il d'une voix un peu rauque, un seul d'abord. »

Le petit brun s'exécuta, entrant lentement un premier doigt dans son intimité. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent, l'un sous l'intrusion, l'autre sous le désir qui montait en lui en le voyant ainsi.

« -Bouge, ordonna le blond. »

Son compagnon fit donc glisser son doigt d'avant en arrière. Après quelques allers-retours, un deuxième doigt fut ajouté. Harry ne sentit qu'une petite gêne, il l'inséra donc facilement et reprit le rythme précédent.

« -Ecarte les doigts, étires toi, » annonça encore son amant.

Il le fit, détendant son anneau, titillant ses chairs. Ils étaient tous deux durs comme la pierre, excités comme jamais, leurs respirations avaient des ratées mais Drago décida de faire durer le moment.

« -Encore un, » souffla t'il.

Une légère grimace passa sur le visage du brun mais se dissipa au fur et à mesure de ses vas et viens. Le fils d'Apophis quitta sa place pour s'installer devant son compagnon et se repaitre avidement de ce spectacle. Après plusieurs minutes de cette torture exquise, il l'autorisa enfin à s'arrêter. Le blond se mit sur ses genoux puis dit :

« -Viens maintenant. »

Le fils de Sekhmet se releva et s'approcha de son amant. Au dernier moment, celui-ci intervint :

« -Tournes toi et viens la prendre. »

Présentant son dos, Harry vint se placer sur les genoux du jeune homme. Il se suréleva ensuite un peu pour permettre au sexe de Drago de l'empaler doucement. Ce dernier l'enserra dans l'étau de ses bras, lécha, mordilla la nuque qui se présentait à lui et murmura à son oreille :

« -A toi de nous faire jouir… »

S'accrochant aux bras qui l'entouraient, Harry se leva une première fois pour retomber lourdement sur son compagnon, se faisant pénétrer profondément. Ils tremblèrent tous les deux, puis le petit brun reprit son mouvement, d'abord doucement car la position forçait sur les muscles de ses cuisses. Heureusement l'étreinte de son amant le maintenait fermement en place et il put, petit à petit accélérer. Le souffle saccadé et les gémissements de Drago résonnaient à son oreille, l'électrisant, l'encourageant à lui donner plus de sensations.

Il passa son bras derrière la nuque du blond et, se cambrant davantage, il accentua le rythme. Cette position fit que le membre du jeune homme toucha son point de plaisir de plein fouet et un cri involontaire sortit de sa gorge. Le fils d'Apophis sourit diaboliquement et se mit lui-même à donner des coups de reins pour frapper plus fort à cet endroit. Harry en devint complètement incohérent, le plaisir le ravageait et il ne savait plus s'il était ou non en train de crier.

Il ne tarda pas à rendre les armes et à jouir brutalement. Mais son amant n'en avait, quant à lui, pas encore terminé. Ne pouvant supporter le poids du garçon tout seul, il le bascula en avant. Il le chevaucha rudement, se sentant près de point de non retour. Son sexe palpitait et exsudait entre les chairs fermes et enfin il jouit à long jet dans l'intimité de son partenaire. Epuisé, il se laissa retomber sur le petit brun qui ne rouspéta pas. Il se sentait bien sous ce poids, même en sécurité.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Drago se dégagea de lui puis l'entraina dans une étreinte reposante.

« -Ne me fais plus une peur pareille, murmura t'il.

Le fils de Sekhmet sourit et répondit :

-J'essaierai. »

Ils se callèrent ensuite l'un contre l'autre, savourant la béatitude post orgasmique, avant que la passion ne les emporte une nouvelle fois.

**o0o0o0o**

Le petit matin les trouva tendrement enlacés et profondément endormis, éreintés par leur nuit. Ce ne fut que les coups frappés sans discontinuité sur la porte qui les extirpèrent de leur sommeil. Se rhabillant à la va vite, Drago parvint tant bien que mal à la porte et l'entrouvrit avant que l'intrus ne fasse un trou dedans.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? grogna le blond.

L'autre le toisa avec un air méprisant, il s'agissait du tjaty, le pleutre qui s'était enfuit alors qu'on attaquait son maître.

-Son altesse vous attend expressément dans la salle du trône. »

Sur ces mots, l'homme s'en retourna avec emphase. Le fils d'Apophis le regarda faire, partagé entre l'ahurissement et le dédain. Puis il regagna la chambre pour réveiller son amant. Il s'assit à ses côtés et passa une main sur son front, dégageant quelques mèches.

« -Debout petit dormeur, le pharaon nous attend, dit il.

Ce n'eut pour effet que de le faire se tourner sur le côté et se rendormir. Drago rit de son absence totale de motivation. Il le secoua avec un peu plus de force.

-Réveilles toi petit lion, ton sauveur réclame notre présence… Tout de suite ! rajouta t'il pour donner plus de poids à sa requête.

L'interpellé grogna et ouvrit un œil paresseux.

-Dépêches toi ou je te traine tout nu jusqu'à la salle du trône ! menaça le blond en lui donnant une claque sur les fesses.

Harry finit par se lever bon gré, mal gré et ils se rendirent chez le pharaon.

On les y introduit rapidement et ils s'inclinèrent profondément devant le fils de Râ.

-Mes enfants, déclara celui-ci, je dois vous remercier de m'avoir informé du complot qui se tramait contre moi.

-Seigneur, ce n'est pas à vous de remercier, intervint le brun, mais à moi pour m'avoir sauvé la vie !

-C'était le moins que je puisse faire. En outre, j'ai besoin de toutes les informations que vous pourrez me fournir.

-Nous sommes là pour ça votre Altesse, dit Drago, mais auparavant, pourrions-nous savoir ce qu'il est advenu de l'homme que s'est retourné contre vous ?

-Mes prêtres se sont penchés sur son cas, mais il s'avère que son corps ne comportait plus la moindre trace de la magie d'Apophis, ce qui est étrange. Néanmoins ils l'ont brulé par précaution.

La mâchoire du blond se crispa, perdre un des seuls hommes qu'il respectait vraiment était difficile, un homme qui avait été bien plus qu'un simple professeur. Tout cela si stupidement, tout cela à cause de Tom ! Si seulement ils avaient fait plus attention en l'éliminant !

-Majesté, je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, reprit-il, lorsque nous nous sommes battus contre le premier soldat d'Apophis et l'avons vaincu, nous avons cru l'avoir éliminé totalement. Or pour qu'Harry puisse brûler son corps, j'ai dû retenir son esprit dans le mien avant de le renvoyer. Une partie a dû être épargnée et a investit l'enveloppe corporelle de notre ami.

Le pharaon sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il fit signe à son tjaty et lui chuchota quelques phrases à l'oreille. Celui-ci s'éclipsa ensuite par une porte dérobée.

-Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que je me battais contre la sphère de magie noire, reprit Osorkon.

Ce que firent les deux garçons sans omettre de détails. Quelques minutes plus tard, le tjaty réapparaissait, suivit de quatre prêtres. Le fils de Râ annonça alors :

-Je crois en vos paroles et en votre volonté d'apporter votre aide au dieu solaire. Mais après ce qu'il vient de se produire, il me faut compter sur l'œil d'Horus et faire preuve de prudence. Mes prêtres vont s'assurer qu'aucun résidu d'Apophis ne ce soit infiltré en vous. »

D'un geste de la main, il ordonna à ses serviteurs d'effectuer la vérification. Harry et Drago se figèrent, ils ne pouvaient s'opposer au pharaon nonobstant leur incertitude face à ce test. Comment être certain que le dieu serpent ne les avait pas aussi contaminés sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent ? Ils se sentaient parfaitement normaux et pourtant ils pouvaient abriter un morceau de la magie maléfique d'Apophis.

Terrifiant de penser que d'un moment à l'autre, on pouvait ne plus être soi même. Et d'autant plus terrifiant de réaliser que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil : la décision des prêtres du Roi. Ils restèrent pourtant immobiles pendant que les quatre hommes s'approchaient, les entouraient et les sondaient.

Les prêtres fermèrent les yeux et levèrent leurs mains, des volutes dorées en jaillissant. Cette brume lumineuse tournoya autour d'eaux, les frôlèrent par instant. Soudain elle se mit à les toucher pour de bon et elle les recouvra entièrement telle une couverture soyeuse. La sensation était en réalité plus agréable qu'oppressante, mais trop anxieux Harry ne se sentait pas à son aise. Et lorsque le doux contact se transforma en petites piqures, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation apeurée. Drago lui prit derechef la main pour l'empêcher de s'agiter – et pour le tenir une dernière fois si le fatal verdict tombait.

La brume se volatilisa enfin et l'un des prêtres – le plus jeune – leur fit un sourire rassurant. Un autre retourna auprès du pharaon et lui parla à l'oreille :

« -Pas de trace d'Apophis mon Seigneur. En revanche le garçon que vous avez sauvé…c'est incroyable ! Sa magie est presque aussi pure que celle de Sekhmet en personne. La situation doit être grave pour que la déesse vous fasse un tel don.

Le fils de Râ se contenta d'acquiescer, le prêtre se recula de lui, puis les quatre hommes s'éclipsèrent doucement. Osorkon ne les fit pas attendre plus longtemps et leur annonça qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre, qu'ils étaient sains.

-Vous pouvez retourner à présent dans vos quartiers. Je vous ferais rappeler lorsque mes généraux seront là afin que nous préparions nos défenses. »

* * *

**Reviews anonymes :**

Marie la petite : Oui je sais, j'ai tué Sev ! C'est mon personnage préféré alors ça a été un crève cœur pour moi aussi, tu sais ! Mais il me fallait un martyr et c'est sur lui que c'est tombé ! Hélas.

Liberlycaride : Et bien voilà la suite tant attendu ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Pour l'instant on ne sait pas qui remplacera Tom (enfin vous ne savez pas, moi si lol !). Bon je te donne un indice : c'est un homme… Je te laisserai découvrir qui c'est dans les prochains chapitres ! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements !

Fée Clo : Et moi je creuse ton retard en rajoutant un chapitre ! J'espère que l'histoire te passionnera toujours autant à ce stade ! A la prochaine, bisous !


	21. Adjib

Couple HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Chapitre corrigé! Merci Ceres!

* * *

_Lexique : _

_Adjib : cœur vaillant._

_Kopesh : sabre recourbé._

_Mesore : dernier mois de la saison Chemou, soit juin-juillet, il signifie 'naissance de Râ'._

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Adjib**

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard qu'ils reçurent des directives du pharaon. Néanmoins ils avaient su mettre à profit ces journées qui leur avaient notamment permis de se retrouver, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Harry avait consolé, avec ses maigres moyens, Drago pour la perte de son mentor. L'homme qu'il considérait davantage comme un père que son géniteur qui profitait largement de sa luxueuse vie et dont il n'avait que de rares nouvelles.

S'il lui manquait une raison – ce qui était loin d'être le cas – pour trahir son Dieu, il n'en avait dorénavant plus. Il se vengerait d'Apophis et de ses sbires abjects, pour Séverus, pour Harry qui avait failli mourir et pour sa vie gâchée.

Et il avait prit soin du petit brun à chaque instant, s'assurant avec un empressement presque fatiguant qu'il était en parfaite santé. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, le fils de Sekhmet, lassé, avait fait en sorte de le distraire suffisamment pour qu'il ne le harcèle plus, ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire au blond.

En outre, ils avaient aussi retrouvé Haânkhès et lui avaient raconté tout ce qu'elle avait manqué. Elle fut chagrinée d'apprendre qu'Harry était passé si près de la mort sans qu'elle n'en sache un mot et qu'elle n'ait pu être utile. Elle se promit des les accompagner désormais, elle se devait de protéger ces deux enfants. Pour l'instant, la seule chose en son pouvoir était de les entraîner et développer autant que faire se peut leur magie, leur seul moyen de défense contre l'ennemi.

Harry fut ravi de lui montrer les progrès qu'il avait accomplis autant au niveau de la métamorphose que de sa magie offensive. Drago eut en revanche, plus de réticence à dévoiler les siens. L'effet de surprise était un sérieux avantage. Néanmoins, maintenant que Séverus n'était plus là pour l'aider, Haânkhès était l'unique personne de confiance qui restait et qui pourrait lui permettre de s'améliorer. Et dans le peu de temps qui leur était imparti, la veuve fit de son mieux pour accroitre leur puissance.

Au bout de ces deux jours de liberté, ils furent rappelés auprès du pharaon et leur amie tint, cette fois, à les accompagner. Leur accueil fut loin d'être aussi méprisant que la dernière fois : les serviteurs s'inclinèrent sur leur passage. Eux même firent une profonde révérence au pharaon qui leur répondit d'un signe de tête.

Autour de lui était réunie une dizaine de guerriers, tous grands, imposants à l'allure dangereuse dans leurs tenues de combat. Ils portaient une tunique de cuir brune dont une lanière leur barrait le torse, quelques plaques de métal complétaient l'ensemble aux endroits les plus vulnérables. Ils étaient l'élite de la garde du pharaon et le représentaient parfaitement.

Osorkon prit la parole :

« -Il est temps de prendre des dispositions, nous n'avons que trop tardé à préparer nos défenses. Harry, Drago, décrivez nous notre ennemi et tout ce qu'il nous serait utile de connaitre.

-Comme vous avez pu le constater Mon Seigneur, Apophis préfère ne pas agir directement, il utilisera avant tout des subterfuges pour parvenir à ses fins. Par exemple il a prit possession de notre ami pour s'infiltrer et vous atteindre alors que vous étiez vulnérable. Il ne se lancera dans une confrontation directe qu'en dernier recours et à mon humble avis majesté, il faudrait l'obliger à nous attaquer de front et rapidement si nous voulons avoir l'avantage et ne pas lui laisser le temps de mettre en place ses stratégies.

L'un des guerriers s'inclina et déclara :

-Notre puissance d'attaque est la plus importante du pays votre altesse, nous ne craignons rien de ce côté-là. Cependant, si je puis me permettre, il serait préférable de ne pas l'attaquer sur son terrain.

-Expliques-toi Adjib, mettrais-tu en cause la puissance de Râ ? s'indigna le pharaon.

-Pas le moins du monde Mon Seigneur. Comme l'a fait remarquer le garçon de façon pertinente, il faudrait le forcer à nous attaquer mais sur notre terrain et selon nos règles. Ainsi nous éviterons les mauvaises surprises et mettrons toutes les chances de notre côté. Apophis se ferait balayer.

-Sur notre terrain signifie t-il ici, à Bubastis ? intervint Harry.

-C'est exact, répondit Adjib.

-N'est ce pas un peu dangereux de le laisser approcher si près ? Ne pouvons nous pas trouver un lieu éloigné de la capitale mais qui nous serait quand même propice ?

-Bubastis est une ville parfaitement protégée et la grâce du dieu solaire est dessus, nous n'y risquons rien, décréta Osorkon, il nous faut plutôt trouver ce qui fera venir ce vil serpent.

-Peut être que si nous le provoquons suffisamment, il viendra se jeter lui même dans la gueule du loup, avança Drago, son arrogance pourrait jouer en notre faveur.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, confirma Adjib, et si ce n'est pas suffisant nous pourrons harceler certains de leurs avant-postes pour le défier. Cependant j'aimerais mettre en place avant les protections de la cité. Je préférerais que tout soit prêt avant d'accueillir le traitre.

-Pour cela je te fais confiance, chef de mes armées. Préviens-moi lorsque Bubastis sera devenue indestructible, dit le pharaon, Harry, Drago, vous accompagnerez mes soldats, renseignez les autant que possible. Adjib vous initiera au khépesh. Mes prêtres vous entraineront ensuite aux arts magiques. Quant à toi Haânkhès, j'ai une mission à te confier, reste auprès de moi je te dirais ce que tu dois faire. Je veux le meilleur de tous. Nous allons détruire ce sale serpent et quand nous en aurons fini avec lui, il ne sera plus qu'un dieu mineur ! »

Les soldats d'Osorkon se frappèrent la poitrine en poussant un cri sauvage, sous la détermination de leur maître. Ils s'éclipsèrent ensuite les uns après les autres. Adjib fit mine aux deux garçons de le suivre.

**o0o0o0o**

Pendant plusieurs semaines, la capitale fut en émoi : des travaux fleurissaient un peu partout, on voyait défiler des soldats lourdement armés, des bruits inquiétants montaient du palais... Les habitants qui vivaient en dehors des fortifications avaient été invités à s'installer à l'intérieur. Tout annonçait une bataille imminente, mais les citoyens ne s'en inquiétaient pas rien ne pouvait leur arriver au sein de la ville de Râ. Trop confiants, personne ne se douta que l'un des habitants informa le temple d'Apophis des préparatifs en cours.

Tom n'était certes plus là, Drago, son second, avait lui déserté, mais le plan d'Apophis ne s'était pas restreint à ces deux hommes et quelqu'un d'autre dirigeait désormais le temple. Ce dernier fut contrarié d'apprendre que ses ennemis se préparaient à son attaque. Les plans que Tom avaient préparés étaient brillants, cela reviendrait à du gaspillage de ne pas les utiliser pour la simple raison que leur adversaire s'armait. Il n'y aurait qu'à modifier deux ou trois détails et agir rapidement pour raser ces incapables.

Les forces d'Apophis étaient bien plus puissantes et bien plus préparées, ils n'en feraient qu'une bouchée. Ainsi le nouveau prophète décida t-il de mettre en route le plan et la guerre contre le dieu solaire. Il se leva, appela son serviteur et lui transmis des missives à remettre d'urgence. Après l'avoir renvoyé, il s'enquit du nouveau prêtre en second, le signal pouvait être lancé.

**o0o0o0o**

Loin de se douter de ce qui se tramait dans le camp adverse, les enfants de Râ planifiaient la bataille imminente.

« -Nous aurons terminé les préparatifs au début de Mesore, déclara Adjib, le mieux serait de faire venir les fidèles d'Apophis à la fin du mois. Leur dernière défaite est top récente pour qu'ils aient un véritable chef. De plus, nous entamerons la saison la plus chaude, leur armée va se heurter à nos murs et ils n'auront ni eau, ni protection contre les morsures de Râ. Sans compter les maladies qui vont pulluler sous la chaleur.

-J'aime ton plan général, dit le pharaon, il manque cependant une chose : comment allons nous les faire venir en temps voulu ?

-J'ai pensé à deux solutions : soit une insulte publique de votre part, soit les deux garçons font connaitre leur présence ici. Dans les deux cas, Apophis ne pourra pas ignorer l'affront. Il faut néanmoins être précis et ne lancer l'offensive qu'à partir du moment où nous seront prêt. Ils auront ainsi jusqu'à la fin du mois pour se préparer, pile au moment où nous le souhaitons.

-C'est parfait. Dès que les défenses seront terminées, nous provoquerons ces satanés serpents ! » conclut Osorkon.

Pendant que la cité continuait à se barricader, Harry et Drago furent entraînés jusqu'à l'épuisement. Les guerriers d'Adjib poussaient leurs corps dans leurs derniers retranchements. Les séances de combat les laissaient ensanglantés et pantelants. Les deux jeunes n'étaient pas habitués à se battre sans magie et les soldats ne les ménageaient pas. Mais cet entrainement était indispensable, même s'ils passeraient la majeure partie de la bataille à affronter les prêtres d'Apophis, il ne fallait pas négliger le combat au corps à corps, qui savait ce qu'il pouvait advenir !

Mais alors qu'ils revenaient exténués de leur séance d'exercice, ils devaient enchainer sur l'apprentissage magique. Harry avait déjà progressé avec Haânkhès et Drago pensait avoir atteint les limites de ses capacités… c'était ce qu'ils croyaient.

En outre, ce n'était plus la veuve qui les épaulait, la mission qu'elle s'était vu confier par le pharaon l'avait envoyé au loin, mais les grands prêtres de Râ. La formation ne se fit pas en douceur, le temps manquait, mais elle fut efficace. Ils furent d'abord séparés afin de tester les spécificités de chacun et de les porter à leur paroxysme. Puis ils les firent s'entrainer ensemble de manière à ce qu'ils appréhendent le comportement de l'autre. Cette partie de leur apprentissage était la plus compliquée car elle nécessitait de connaitre exactement les réactions de son coéquipier, dans toutes les situations possibles et de réagir en conséquence.

Ils avaient bien entendu vu le cas où Harry se faisait posséder et ils avaient perfectionné leur technique. Cependant nombreuses autres situations problématiques leur faisaient encore défaut. Ils espéraient acquérir tous les procédés avant que n'arrive la fin du mois et avec elle les armées d'Apophis.

Mais en cette fin de journée, la seule chose à laquelle ils aspiraient était : du repos ! Affalés dans la salle d'entrainement, ils tentaient vainement de reprendre leur souffle. Les prêtres avaient déserté la pièce depuis de longues minutes déjà, mais les deux garçons n'avaient pas quitté le confort du sol : étendus, les bras en croix, le regard vide fixant le plafond.

« -Je crois qu'ils veulent nous tuer, ahana Drago, ils nous prennent toujours pour des espions et ils essaient de nous éliminer à petit feu.

Pour toute réponse Harry tourna la tête vers son ami et acquiesça mollement. A son tour, le blond regarda de son côté et sourit.

-J'aurais presque envie de te prendre là, à même le sol, ton corps en sueur contre le mien… mais je suis trop fatigué…

Le fils de Sekhmet commença à rire mais fut prit d'une quinte de toux.

-Tu sais comment parler aux hommes toi, dit il quand il fut calmé, mais désolé de te décevoir nous avons encore des choses à faire avant de pouvoir sombrer dans la débauche !

-Moi qui croyais ce cauchemar terminé, que nous veulent-ils encore ?

-Adjib nous attend sur les murailles, il veut nous montrer comment agir sur le terrain, enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Ca ne va pas être possible, soupira Drago.

-Et pourquoi si je ne m'abuse ?

-Parce que je ne compte pas me lever avant trois mois !

Le petit brun expira de façon désabusée. En grognant de douleur, il se releva légèrement, s'avança vers le fils d'Apophis en marchant à quatre patte, se pencha vers lui et… se mit soudainement à lui chatouiller les cotes. Le jeune homme hoqueta, se tordit dans tous les sens pour échapper à son agresseur.

-Arrête ! Arrête ! cria t-il, je me lève ! On va y aller sur ces foutus murailles !

Harry obéit le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu vois quand tu veux ! »

Le blond grommela mais se leva tout de même. Ils se trainèrent jusqu'à leurs appartements où ils se débarrassèrent de leur transpiration et se rafraichirent. Alors que le brun se lavait à son tour, Drago arriva derrière lui et l'enlaça, laissant largement ses mains profiter du torse humide de son amant. Ce dernier se tourna, l'embrasse brièvement puis déclara :

« -Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ? De toute manière nous n'avons pas le temps, nous devons voir Adjib.

Se libérant de l'étreinte du blond, il se sécha puis s'avança vers la porte. Il reprit alors sur un ton suggestif :

-Mais si tu te sens toujours aussi fatigué ce soir, je trouverais bien quelque chose pour te détendre ! »

Et sur ces mots, il sortit. Le fils d'Apophis le suivit, des idées prometteuses plein la tête. Adjib les attendait en bas des murailles depuis un moment apparemment. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur leur retard mais son regard fut relativement explicite.

« -Suivez moi, dit il, je vais vous montrer où vous serez situés au début de la bataille.

Ils grimpèrent sur les fortifications et le soldat leur expliqua leur position. Il prit Harry par l'épaule et le plaça derrière une corniche.

-Tu te placeras ici, de cette façon tu pourras…

Un cri perçant l'interrompit brutalement :

-Général ! Général !

L'interpellé se retourna, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'autre poursuivit :

-Général ! Venez voir ! C'est urgent ! »

Sans discuter, les trois hommes le suivirent jusqu'à une longue vue installée en haut du mur. Adjib regarda dedans, sans laisser transparaitre de réaction. Puis en se redressant, le visage figé, il ordonna au serviteur :

« -Va prévenir le pharaon que les armées d'Apophis arrivent… »

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

Liberlycaride : Et voilà, enfin le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le précédent ! Et non ce n'est pas encore fini, en fait je dirais qu'on est plutôt à la moitié (un peu plus quand même). Et oui je sais, personne n'ai aimé que je tue Séverus, moi-même je l'adore, mais il fallait bien quelqu'un et ce ne pouvait pas être Harry ou Drago donc… Sinon pour ton petit défi, non ce n'est pas une de mes créations mais bien un personnage de JKR ! Tu rigoles si je te dis qu'aucun des noms que tu m'as donné n'est juste ? Bon du coup il n'en reste plus beaucoup, ça sera plus facile à trouver ! lol ! Barty Croupton en pervers ? Ouais ! Ses coups de langues étaient dégueu ! Sur ce je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! A la prochaine et merci pour ta review, biz !

Anonyme : Je ne suis pas allemande non, mais je l'ai étudié quelques années ! En tout cas je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! A +++ et merci !


	22. Presh

Couple HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note 2: chapitre corrigé.

* * *

**_Lexique : Presh : père_**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Presh**

L'armée d'Apophis campait devant les murailles de la ville depuis une bonne heure à présent. En un après midi, elle avait atteint les remparts, à partir du moment où les trois hommes avaient découvert sa venue au loin.

Le branle bas de combat avait été lancé dans la cité à l'annonce de l'arrivée de leurs ennemis. Le pharaon avait pestiféré, maudit le dieu serpent avant de cracher des ordres à tout le monde.

L'entrainement n'était plus de mise pour les deux jeunes hommes, comme chacun des fidèles, ils avaient intégrés leurs postes et attendaient la confrontation.

Le camp adverse était comme une fourmilière à leurs pieds : de petits ouvriers qui n'avaient cessé de travailler et d'installer le campement. Adjib leur avait demandé de rester à l'affut de la moindre attaque, ils étaient aidés par d'autres soldats, mais la majorité s'activait derrière eux afin de mettre en place d'ultimes défenses. Cependant, pour le moment rien ne s'annonçait à l'horizon, qu'attendaient-ils alors qu'ils semblaient prêts à en découdre ?

« -Je n'aime pas cette immobilité, chuchota Drago à son compagnon, ils préparent quelque chose de louche.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Je sais comment ils fonctionnent, ils n'attendent certainement pas sans raison et il n'est pas bon de les laisser jouer selon leurs règles. Cela dit, nous avons plus de temps pour nous préparer. Mais il ne faudrait pas tarder car lorsqu'ils attaqueront… il sera trop tard pour nous.

Le brun prit la main de son amant dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant. Bien sûr qu'ils auront des bottes secrètes mais nous aussi : Adjib a préparé pleins de pièges et nous sommes là nous. Nous ne nous sommes pas entrainés pour rien et tu oublis l'incroyable pouvoir du pharaon ! Nous ne sommes pas démunis.

-C'est vrai, seulement je maintiens qu'ils ne sont pas venus jusqu'ici sans être certains de gagner… soupira le blond.

Le fils de Sekhmet serra davantage sa main.

-Ce ne sera évidemment pas une partie de plaisir, il y aura beaucoup de morts, mais nous pouvons gagner. Il ne faut pas céder au désespoir !

-Tant que tu seras à mes côtés, je tiendrais bon. »

Drago fixait l'horizon, un air impassible inscrit sur son visage en disant ces mots. Cependant Harry put sentir toute l'émotion qu'il y avait derrière ces paroles. Il l'avait supposé, espéré mais il n'avait jamais été certain des sentiments du fils d'Apophis à son égard. Pour la première fois il ressentait que son amour était réciproque et il fallait que ce soit à l'aube d'une guerre qui les tuerait sans doute. Que fallait-il dire dans ces cas là ? Il répondit simplement :

« -Je serais avec toi jusqu'à la fin. »

Les heures s'égrenaient sans qu'il y ait le moindre changement notable et les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient que tenir leur poste. On leur avait permis de s'absenter seulement pour se sustenter et se rafraichir brièvement, l'un à la suite de l'autre.

Drago voyait le moment où il attaquerait lui-même l'armée d'Apophis pour sortir de cette attente engourdissante. Mais malgré cette envie, il demeurait immobile et aux aguets (autant que faire se peut). Il se repassait en boucle sa dernière nuit avec Harry, elle avait été extraordinaire, il frémissait rien qu'en y repensant.

Néanmoins il aurait aimé qu'elle soit différente pour leur ultime étreinte. En fait il souhaitait profondément qu'elle n'ait pas été leur dernière. Sans compter que cette veille interminable, conjuguée aux souvenirs, mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Il se pencha comme pour murmurer à l'oreille du petit brun, cependant à la place il happa le lobe de son oreille qu'il suçota deux petites secondes avant de le relâcher. Le fils de Sekhmet expira bruyamment.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ? souffla t'il inquiet.

-Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu des convenances alors que demain il n'y aura certainement plus personne pour nous reprocher quoi que ce soit ! ricana le blond.

-Nous devons rester concentré sur l'ennemi.

Drago lui coula un regard sceptique.

-Certes il ne s'est rien passé depuis leur arrivée, mais il va suffire d'un moment d'inattention pour qu'il se produise une catastrophe !

-Si on leur donne un spectacle suffisamment intéressant, ils seront trop occupés pour nous attaquer ! le taquina son compagnon.

Un air outré s'installa sur le visage d'Harry avant de se changer en un air désabusé. Sous le grand sourire du fils d'Apophis, il dit :

-Tu ris de moi n'est ce pas ?

Le sourire du blond s'intensifia.

-Gamin ! Tu ferais mieux de prêter attention à notre adversaire plutôt que d'essayer de m'embarrasser !

-C'est pourtant tellement plus amusant de t'asticoter. En outre il ne se passe…

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, il y avait du mouvement entre les tentes en contrebas. Un attroupement se formait autour du pavillon central, principalement des gradés et des prêtres. Il intima à Harry :

-Va prévenir Adjib que quelque chose se prépare. Leur chef rassemble ses généraux. Vite ! »

Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et courut à la recherche du commandant. Drago empoigna la longue vue pour les observer de plus près. Qui pouvait avoir remplacé Tom à la tête du temple ? Il fallait une personne influente pour reprendre le projet du premier prophète d'Apophis et de mener la guerre.

Manque de chance, le rideau de la tente ne se souleva pas suffisamment pour lui permettre d'apercevoir leur chef. Le groupe allait entrer sans qu'il ne puisse en apprendre davantage. Se tenant aux remparts pou lui donner un point d'appui, il se focalisa sur le soldat lui paraissant le plus vulnérable et s'immisça dans son esprit.

Ce ne fut guère difficile, les pensées de l'officier étaient assez primaires : guerre, colère et dévotion absolue au dieu serpent. Rien que le blond ne pouvait reléguer au second plan. Le militaire serait prisonnier dans sa propre tête, totalement coupé de la réalité, il ne se souviendrait que d'un espace vide et noir.

L'homme eut un raté dans sa démarche, mais personne ne fit attention à lui, comme personne ne remarqua que ses yeux étaient passés du marron au gris. Il entra à la suite des autres.

Le fils d'Apophis dut faire un énorme effort pour rester impassible lorsqu'il reconnut celui qui avait remplacé Tom : ce n'était nul autre que son propre père… Il faillit en perdre le contrôle de son prisonnier, heureusement il se ressaisit à temps.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas vu son père ? Celui-ci s'était complètement détaché de la vie du temple d'Apophis pour ne se préoccuper que des fastes entre nobles et grandes familles. Comment avait il fait pour se retrouver dans cette position de force ? Était-il le seul candidat sur la liste du dieu serpent ? D'ailleurs pourquoi ne commençait il pas la réunion ?

Il ne réalisa que trop tard que deux hommes s'étaient insérés derrière lui et lui bloquaient toute retraite. A présent son père le fixait avec un rictus moqueur et l'assemblée s'éloignait ostensiblement de sa personne. Il s'était fait piéger comme un débutant. Evidemment s'il avait vu son père à la tête de l'armée avant de prendre possession du corps, il s'en serait abstenu. Son géniteur n'ignorait pas ses talents.

« -Mon cher fils ! scanda ce dernier avec hauteur, la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Je t'ai pourtant inculqué les bonnes manières !

-Que savez-vous de mon éducation père ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir vu pendant mes leçons, répondit Drago, en outre j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir été attendu.

Lucius parut ravaler une réplique – témoin la crispation de sa mâchoire – il se contenta de rétorquer :

-Tu es perspicace, j'étais certain que tu ne résisterais pas à venir jouer les espions ! Tu as toujours été qu'un petit fouineur, mais pour une fois cela finira à mon avantage. »

Le blond compris qu'il ne devait rester plus longtemps. Seulement lorsqu'il tenta de regagner son propre corps, se fut comme s'il se cognait contre un mur qui le renvoya brutalement dans le corps de substitution. Il cligna des yeux, hébété de se retrouver encore dans la tente de son père, qui le regardait fixement.

« -Crois tu que je t'ai tendu ce piège uniquement pour savoir comment tu te portais ? ricana le successeur de Tom.

Ses sbires le suivirent dans la moquerie.

-Allons, tu me connais mieux que cela mon fils, tu sais que je ne fais rien sans rien. N'imagine pas que je vais te laisser aider ces enfants de putain. Je t'aurais bien demandé de te joindre à nous, mais nous ne faisons guère confiance aux traitres, tu t'en doutes. Tu me vois véritablement navré de devoir abréger ton existence.

Drago toisa son père.

-Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre, je ne suis pas réellement là !

-Ah mon fils… Tom me faisait un compte rendu régulier de tes talents. Je sais ce dont tu es capable de faire ou non et si je détruis ce corps, ton Akh disparaitre aussi sûrement que s'il avait été tien. »

Un éclair de peur passa dans les yeux du fils d'Apophis, son géniteur connaissait sa faiblesse et le retenait prisonnier, il ignorait comment. La partie paraissait relativement mal engagée… de l'autre côté des murailles Harry s'était précipité à la recherche d'Adjib, espérant qu'il le retrouverait à temps. Il parcourut les remparts en courant, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour se renseigner, mais la réponse était invariablement la même :

« -Oui le général est passé, non je ne sais pas où il est allé. »

Il finit heureusement par apercevoir sur la ceinture d'un soldat son grade de chef militaire. Il l'interpella :

« -Capitaine ! Capitaine !

Celui-ci se retourna et attendit qu'il vienne à sa hauteur.

-Que veux tu petit ?

-Vous n'auriez pas vu le général ? C'est urgent, il y a du mouvement en bas !

L'attitude de l'homme changea immédiatement : tout son corps se crispa et c'est d'une voix ferme qu'il dit :

-Il me semble qu'il était en pause. Nous pouvons certainement le trouver dans les cuisines. Suis-moi.

Ils se hâtèrent tous deux jusqu'au lieu mentionné, ils y trouvèrent heureusement Adjib qui finissait un plat de fèves et de poisson.

-Général ! l'apostropha le guerrier, l'ennemi s'est réveillé !

Harry s'avança pour compléter :

-Leur chef a réuni ses généraux, Drago est resté sur les murailles pour les surveiller, il en saura certainement plus.

Adjib se releva promptement et poussa le petit brun devant lui.

-Nous allons voir de quoi il retourne. Nenmoutef réunit une unité, qu'elle se tienne prête. »

Drago était là où l'avait laissé son compagnon : sur les remparts, immobile. Le général s'apprêta à le questionner mais Harry intervint avant.

« -Je crois qu'il n'est pas véritablement là, il doit être ne train de les espionner.

Adjib haussa un sourcil circonspect.

-Il a certainement prit possession de l'esprit d'un des hommes, son corps est ici mais son esprit est là-bas. Il va sûrement revenir avec des informations, lui expliqua le garçon.

-Nous ne saurons pas ce qu'ils projettent tant que Drago ne sera pas…revenu à lui, en déduisit l'homme.

Le fils de Sekhmet hocha tout de même la tête pour confirmer.

-Cependant ils ne se réunissent pas pour parler chiffon, je préfère que nous soyons prêt lorsqu'ils se décideront de ne plus se cloitrer dans leurs tentes comme des lâches ! Reste ici avec notre petit espion, tiens-moi informé de tout changement. Je ne m'éloigne pas trop, je serais en bas des fortifications en train d'organiser les défenses. »

Sans attendre, il se détourna vivement pour aller mettre en œuvre ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Harry se plaça aux côtés de son amant pour attendre son retour. Celui-ci avait les yeux vides, iris et pupilles ayant complètement disparus, laissant l'œil complètement blanc, signe que plus personne n'occupait ce corps.

Il prit la longue vue posée sur le mur, espérant apercevoir quelque chose, mais il n'y avait plus aucun mouvement dans le camp et la tente aurait semblé inoccupée s'il n'avait su qu'un groupe y était entré. Il allait poser son instrument lorsqu'un chat entra dans son champ de vision.

C'était un chat noir qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas repéré si l'éclat d'une torche ne s'était pas reflété dans les yeux de l'animal. Celui-ci s'était arrêté à quelques pas de l'entrée de la tente et semblait le fixer de ses orbes brillants. Etrange. Et le brun n'y aurait pas prêté attention des mois auparavant. Sauf que depuis, Solal lui avait parlé et Sekhmet lui était apparue. Croiser des félins ne se résumait plus à une coïncidence désormais, surtout quand ce dernier vous regardait intensément.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Il se passait quelque chose de pas normal.

Le chat s'approcha de la tente – heureusement qu'aucun soldat ne montait la garde sinon Harry n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau – et frotta légèrement sa tête contre le tissu. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers le fils de Sekhmet avant de s''enfuir en courant. Une chose mauvaise se produisait à l'intérieur, mais de cela il se doutait bien. Seulement il ne pouvait rien faire, lui, seul Drago avait le pouvoir de…

Et il réalisa soudainement que son amant était à l'intérieur et qu'il devait être en danger. Laissant tomber la longue vue, il se précipita sur le blond pour le secouer violemment.

« -Drago ! s'écria t'il, réveilles toi ! Reviens ! »

Mais il eut beau le balloter dans tous les sens, le corps ne réagissait pas et restait mou entre ses bras. Pouvait-il seulement le ramener de cette façon ? S'il n'y avait plus personne dans le corps comment pouvait-il se rendre compte qu'on l'appelait ? Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur le pavillon, un plan germa dans son esprit, risqué, mais il n'avait certainement pas le temps d'en élaborer un autre.

Lâchant son compagnon, il respira un grand coup et lança des volées de flammes sur la tente. Le tissu s'embrasa aisément et en peu de temps, de hautes flammes embrasaient le ciel. La voilure d'entrée se souleva soudainement et des dizaines d'hommes sortirent en courant. D'autres arrivèrent des environs, ne sachant que faire hormis contempler le brasier. Le brun ignorait toujours où se trouvait son amant et celui-ci n'avait pas réintégré son corps.

Un homme sortit tout à coup de la tente et Harry crut avoir une hallucination en voyant la même chevelure que son ami. L'homme se posta devant le feu et une masse noire l'entoura dans le but d'étouffer les flammes, à l'identique du pouvoir de Tom. Mais le brasier avait prit beaucoup trop d'ampleur, il ne put l'éteindre aussi facilement.

A ses côtés, le corps de Drago s'effondra brutalement.


	23. Noun

Couple HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note 2: Chapitre non corrigé.

o0o0o0o

**_Lexique : Noun : Chaos abyssal_**

**_Khonsou : Dieu lunaire_**

**_Mandjet : Barque solaire du dieu Râ (il nait chaque matin à l'orient puis vieillit à l'occident)_**

_**Djehuty : Dieu de la chance.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Noun**

Harry se désintéressa complètement de son œuvre et se précipita sur son compagnon, dans quel état allait il le trouver ? Il leva le haut de son corps pour le laisser reposer contre lui. Tout en lui tapotant la joue, il l'appela :

« -Drago ! Tu es là ? Réponds-moi !

Peut être qu'en lui soulevant les paupières, il pourrait voir si son akh était revenue. Mais son geste fut interrompu quand les deux yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Le petit brun haleta :

-Drago ! Par Sekhmet, j'ai eu si peur !

L'interpellé poussa un gémissement rauque et toussota pour retrouver sa voix.

-Harry, tu es un génie, dit-il d'un ton faible.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit celui-ci un brin gêné, si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il s'est passé.

-C'était un piège. C'est mon père…c'est mon père, répéta le blond en renversant sa tête en arrière contre l'épaule de son sauveur.

Harry afficha un air d'incompréhension :

-Pourquoi me parles-tu de ton père ? Il était dans la tente ?

-C'est lui, il a pris la place de Tom. Il connait tous mes pouvoirs et il a su comment me piéger. Il savait que je viendrais espionner et une fois à l'intérieur, il m'a retenu prisonnier du corps que j'avais emprunté. Si tu ne les avais pas distrait à temps, il aurait tué l'homme et moi avec. Une chance que tu sois intervenu à ce moment là !

-Ce n'était pas de la chance, Sekhmet était avec nous, elle m'a envoyé un messager pour me prévenir du danger.

-Remercions là alors.

Le fils d'Apophis souleva son bras et attira la tête de son compagnon jusqu'à la sienne et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Harry demanda :

-As-tu quand même réussi à obtenir des informations intéressantes ?

-Strictement rien hélas, sauf l'identité du nouveau chef évidemment, mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose vu qu'il connait autant mes pouvoirs que je connais les siens.

-A ceci près que nous nous sommes énormément entrainés, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il ne sait pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons le surprendre et le battre !

-Peut être, concéda Drago à demi mot, mais j'imagine qu'il n'est pas resté inactif non plus.

-Ne te préoccupe pas de cela pour le moment. Il faut prévenir Adjib que nous n'avons pas fait d'avancée et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils vont attaquer tout de suite, il reprit en souriant, ils doivent d'abord éteindre ce feu et crois moi ce ne sera pas aisé ! Bon tu peux te lever ? Tu vas parvenir à marcher ?

-Je ne suis pas devenu invalide, grogna le blond en se redressant, allons voir le général. »

Ils le retrouvèrent non loin de là, aboyant des ordres comme à son habitude. Ils lui expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé et la seule information qu'ils avaient pu glaner. Adjib réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre puis sembla se décider :

« -Je vous conseil de profiter de vos derniers moments de répit, je vais aller voir le pharaon pour préparer une attaque. Nous n'allons bientôt plus avoir de temps de seulement respirer !

-Combien de temps exactement ? le retint Drago.

-Jusqu'à l'aube je pense, » conclut le général avant de partir précipitamment.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, c'était peu de temps, mais ce serait certainement leur dernier. Alors sans plus réfléchir, ils coururent jusqu'à leurs quartiers.

A peine entrés, leurs bouches se dévorèrent, les pagnes tombèrent, leurs mains martyrisèrent, griffèrent leur peau. Harry fut plaqué contre le mur et le blond le souleva, accrochant ses jambes à ses hanches.

Ils firent l'amour de manière expéditive et féroce. Le petit brun la tête rejetée en arrière, gémissant avec désespoir son amant la tête au creux de son cou à inspirer profondément son odeur ou à marquer sa chair.

Ils finirent par jouir à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Epuisé par la position, Drago se laissa glisser en arrière, entrainant Harry sur lui. Ils demeurèrent ainsi un petit moment, savourant cette ultime étreinte.

Après plusieurs minutes, le fils de Sekhmet murmura :

« -Je ne veux pas aller me battre. Même si cette guerre est de notre faute.

-Elle se serait produite avec ou sans nous, au pire nous n'avons fait qu'accélérer les choses, au mieux nous avons révélé au grand jour ce qui aurait pu être un massacre. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir.

-Je regrette tous les morts que ceci va engendrer.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres choix possibles, ne te blâmes pas pour les décisions des Dieux, ce sont eux qui sont en train de détruire leurs enfants, pas nous.

Le fils de Sekhmet s'apprêtait à répondre mais son amant l'interrompit :

-Cesse de te tracasser sur les pourquoi et les comment, tu devrais davantage te soucier de la bataille qui approche.

-A vrai dire, je fais tout pour ne pas y penser… J'ai peur de te perdre, avoua Harry après un instant d'hésitation.

Le blond fit une grimace que son compagnon ne vit pas. Lui aussi ne voulait pas le perdre mais la peur ne les mènerait qu'à leur perte. Il décida de dédramatiser la situation :

-Tu n'aurais jamais dis ça quand tu étais au temple d'Apophis.

Le petit brun soupira, son compagnon ne pouvait il pas comprendre quand la situation exigeait un peu de sérieux ? Il répondit simplement :

-Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis. »

Poussant sur ses bras, il se redressa et se dirigea vers le broc d'eau pour se nettoyer. Drago le laissa s'éloigner sans bouger puis se rhabiller. Ce n'est que lorsque celui-ci lui rappela que ce n'était pas le moment de trainer qu'il consentit enfin à se relever.

Harry l'attendait devant la porte, il le rejoignit mais ce grand bâtant de bois semblait une frontière infranchissable. La pousser signifiait : pas de retour en arrière, prendre part à cette guerre peu importe l'issue et les dommages.

Le fils de Sekhmet tendit la main vers la poignée mais le blond intercepta son poignet avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

« -Nous pourrions partir tu sais, fuir sous le couvert de la nuit. Nous irions dans un autre pays, personne ne nous connaitrait, nous pourrions vivre tranquille, chuchota t'il.

Le brun s'appuya brièvement sur son compagnon, dire qu'il n'était pas tenté aurait été un mensonge, alors il préféra répliquer :

-Tu n'aurais jamais dis cela au temple d'Apophis. »

Puis il poussa cette porte qui le narguait. Drago eut un sourire triste avant de le suivre. Dehors c'était l'effervescence, si bien qu'ils eurent même un peu de mal à rejoindre leur poste. Néanmoins dès qu'ils y parvinrent, ils se tinrent prêt à défendre la cité.

En contrebas, on pouvait distinguer les armées d'Apophis sur le pied de guerre également. Le feu avait été circonscrit à quelques tentes et seule une poignée d'hommes s'en occupait encore.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux camps étaient parés pour s'affronter. Ce fut Lucius qui lança le signal d'attaque, toute son armée se mit alors en branle, d'un seul et effrayant mouvement. C'était comme si un raz de marée allait engloutir toute la ville. Les soldats du dieu solaire espéraient juste qu'il se brise contre les remparts.

Harry et Drago étaient dissimulés au milieu des archers. Ces derniers, dès que l'ennemi fut assez près, envoyèrent une première salve. Cependant celle-ci ricocha sur une espèce de dôme invisible et aucun combattant ne fut tué. Les archers recommencèrent leurs tirs plusieurs fois, espérant percer leur défense, mais le résultat fut le même.

Tout à coup Adjib surgit aux côtés des deux garçons.

« -Il ne faut pas qu'ils tirent en cloche, la magie les protège, s'exclama t'il, mais voyez devant quelques uns sont blessés, il faut viser les premières lignes ! Drago peux tu transmettre ce message à tout le monde directement ? Par l'esprit ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça vivement et se concentra. De nombreux archers sursautèrent quand ils entendirent dans leur tête :

'_-Visez directement les premières lignes, ordre d'Adjib, visez les premières lignes !'_

Petit à petit l'orientation des flèches changea, décimant un peu plus les rangs adverses. Néanmoins ils étaient encore loin de l'effet initial escompté et les premiers soldats atteignirent enfin les pieds de la muraille avec des échelles.

La riposte ne se fit pas attendre et de l'huile bouillante leur fut versée dessus. Hélas, une nouvelle fois l'attaque ne posta pas ses fruits, l'huile sembla couler sur cette surface invisible jusqu'à tomber par terre de chaque côté des hommes serpents.

« -On ne pourra rien faire tant qu'ils seront protégés par cette magie, tempêta Harry.

-Il faudrait éliminer leurs prêtres, fit remarquer Drago.

-Oui mais je suppose qu'ils sont bien cachés et encore mieux protégés !

-Si leur stratégie n'a pas changé, ils ont dû mettre en place un système de sauvegarde : les prêtres vont être défendus par d'autres qui le seront à leur tour et ainsi de suite. Ça va être pratiquement impossible de les arrêter.

-As-tu quelque chose de plus optimiste à nous annoncer ? répliqua le brun avec empressement, parce qu'on va bientôt être assaillis ! »

En effet, les échelles avaient été montées et les premiers soldats approchaient, toujours sous le couvert de leur magie. Mais alors qu'ils touchaient au but, ils ne purent faire un pas de plus, une barrière magique les empêchait d'aller plus loin.

Les prêtres de Râ avaient copié leur technique. Le combat se retrouvait donc bloqué avec guère de possibilités d'avancement de part et d'autre. Ce serait ainsi à celui qui parviendrait, en premier, à détruire les défenses du camp adverse, qui prendrait l'avantage.

Un jeune guerrier vint soudainement apostropher les deux garçons :

« -Le général Adjib m'a chargé de vous dire d'aider les prêtres de sa majesté à localiser ceux d'Apophis.

Drago acquiesça pour que le jeune homme puisse retourner à son poste mais il dit à son compagnon :

-C'est inutile, ils ont dû brouiller les pistes. Nous devons trouver autre chose.

-Tu dis qu'on ne peut pas les localiser, par magie tu entends ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Rien ne nous empêche de le faire physiquement.

-Ce serait nous promener au milieu de nos ennemis, tu t'en rends compte ?

-Tu as une meilleure idée peut être ?

Le blond grimaça mais malheureusement non, il n'avait rien de mieux à proposer.

-Qu'est ce que tu suggères ? demanda t'il

-Je vais me transformer et descendre dans leurs rangs. Si Khonsou nous est favorable, je ne devrais pas trop me faire repérer. Nous resterons en contact et si jamais je suis découvert, je compte sur toi pour te débarrasser des gêneurs. Quant aux prêtres… et bien je n'aurais qu'à les éliminer dès que je les trouverai.

-Tu prends beaucoup de risques Harry.

-C'est nécessaire !

-Je n'aime pas pour autant !

-Et moi j'aime qua tu t'inquiètes, susurra le brun avant de l'embrasser, bon j'y vais. »

Le jeune homme descendit de la muraille et une fois en bas, se concentra pour se métamorphoser. Le lion imposant fit son apparition sans que les soldats de Râ ne s'en formelle.

Cependant, assez rapidement le lion perdit de sa prestance. Il devint de plus en plus petit, sa crinière sombre se plaquant sur sa tête pour ne former plus qu'une seule fourrure. Désormais un chat couleur fauve se tenait à la place du grand félin. Tel était l'un de ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

S'ébrouant légèrement, Harry trottina ensuite jusqu'à trouver l'endroit adéquat pour passer le mur sans être vu. Une fois à l'extérieur, il entreprit de se glisser dans les ombres pour passer inaperçu.

Drago s'était connecté à son esprit, sans pour autant le posséder, de cette manière il pouvait voir à travers ses yeux et savoir ce qu'il se passait en temps réel. Le fils de Sekhmet venait de pénétrer dans les rangs de l'armée d'Apophis près des murailles.

'-_Ils ne doivent pas être si près du combat,_ lui dit mentalement son compagnon, _sors de là et va chercher dans le campement. Peut être même dans les tentes_.'

Le chat se faufila habilement entre les soldats et atteignit le lieu indiqué. L'endroit était presque désert, le petit félin n'aurait aucun mal à trouver les prêtres, s'ils se cachaient bien ici.

Pendant ce temps, c'était le statut quo sur les murailles, chacun tentant de trouver une faille dans la barrière adverse, en vain. Pourtant pour le moment, aucun ne semblait vouloir battre en retraite et attendre de meilleurs hospices. Ils restaient tous campés sur leurs positions.

A l'intérieur de Bubastis, on renforçait le nombre de combattants en haut des murs pour accueillir l'ennemi. Les cuves furent de nouveau remplies d'huile brulante et ceux chargés de la relève profitaient de ces derniers instants de calme.

Les prêtres de Râ, Sekhmet, Bastet se tenaient à l'abri de leurs temples et maintenaient vivace la barrière magique.

Cependant, alors que les premiers signes de Râ sur mandjet apparaissaient à l'orient, le ciel s'assombri davantage. Personne ne s'en rendit vraiment compte jusqu'à ce qu'une grosse déflagration se fasse entendre au dessus de la ville.

Tous levèrent la tête pour voir une masse noire faire pression sur le haut de la protection magique. Le choc entre les deux provoquant un bruit énorme. La masse continua son manège et on aurait pu croire qu'un violent orage éclatait dans le ciel.

L'effroi pris les habitants de la cité, heureusement le général Adjib et ses généraux parvinrent à maintenir le calme ou tout du moins aucun mouvement de panique qui aurait été préjudiciable.

A l'intérieur du temple de Râ, les prêtres peinaient à garder intacte leur bouclier. En cercle dans l'une des selles, ils transpiraient à grosses gouttes et la plupart des novices saignaient du nez, luttant de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas briser le cercle.

Drago assistait impuissant à la scène, ce n'était pas en son pouvoir de bloquer la magie d'Apophis, au contraire il l'aurait sans doute accentué. Il espérait seulement que les prêtres du dieu solaire étaient aussi puissants qu'ils le clamaient et qu'ils tiendraient bon. A la place il encouragea Harry :

'-_Dépêches toi de les trouver, ça chauffe par ici_ !'

Mais ce dernier faisait ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait regardé dans un grand nombre de tentes sans succès, à croire qu'ils étaient devenus invisibles !

Ressortant de celle dans laquelle il venait de rentrer, il entraperçu une chevelure blonde entre deux voilures. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui possédait cette teinte et elle se trouvait dans l'enceinte de Bubastis. Il ne pouvait donc s'agir que du père de son amant.

Sans attendre et ne croyant pas sa chance, il le suivit aussi rapidement et discrètement que possible. L'homme entra avec détermination dans une tente que rien ne différenciait des autres.

Le félin s'approcha et passa sa petite tête sombre dans l'embrasure. Décidément Djehuty était avec lui, le successeur de Tom l'avait mené à ses prêtres !

« -Dans combien de temps briserez vous leur protection ? interrogea Lucius.

-Ils sont coriaces Mon Seigneur. Mais si vous joignez vos forces aux nôtres nous y parviendrons plus rapidement. »

'_Sur Sekhmet, je ne les laisserai pas faire_ !' se jura Harry en entrant dans le pavillon.

Mais alors que la cité subissait déjà l'assaut de la masse noire, un soldat vit apparaitre une marée d'hommes à l'ouest de la ville, à l'opposé de l'armée du dieu serpent. Et il n'était pas prévu que des renforts arrivent…


	24. La plume de Maât

Couple HP/DM

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

_Lexique : Maât : c'est la déesse de l'ordre, de l'équilibre du monde, de l'__équité__, de la __paix__, de la vérité et de la justice. Dans la __pesée de l'âme__, Maât, aussi légère qu'une __plume__, est le contrepoids du cœur qui doit être aussi léger qu'elle pour que le __ka__, l'âme du défunt, puisse accéder au monde des bienheureux._

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : La plume de Maât**

Ce ne fut pas un frêle petit chat qui entra dans la tente des prêtres d'Apophis, mais bel et bien le lion ténébreux qui poussa un puissant rugissement. Toutes les personnes présentent sursautèrent brusquement, mais les prêtres parvinrent à garder leur concentration, continuant ainsi leurs desseins. Lucius leur fit d'ailleurs signe de poursuivre, il allait s'occuper de ce gêneur.

« -J'ai entendu parler de toi gamin, mais je ne ferais pas la même erreur que mes prédécesseurs de te sous estimer, » dit-il en l'assassinant du regard.

Le félin ne pouvait pas répondre mais il poussa un grognement bref, lui non plus ne le sous estimerait pas. Surtout quand Drago murmurait dans son esprit tous les conseils qu'il pouvait lui prodiguer.

La première chose qu'il ne devait jamais faire était de le regarder trop longtemps dans les yeux. Harry commença à tracer un arc de cercle autour de l'homme, cherchant à déterminer un angle d'attaque. Mais son opposant ne tarda pas à choisir le sien.

« -C'est pour cela, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux en le désignant négligemment de la main, que mon fils a trahis son dieu et sa famille ? Sait-il qu'avant de te rabattre sur lui, tu as essayé de séduire plus haut placé que lui ?

Le lion grogna férocement, plia ses pattes postérieures prêt à bondir, mais Drago l'arrêta.

-Ne t'emportes pas, il le fait exprès. Il doit se douter que je suis avec toi. Il ne faut surtout pas foncer tête baissée. Reste indifférent, il en sera bien plus énervé.

Écoutant son compagnon, le brun reprit sa marche.

-Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien te trouver, continua Lucius, tu as dû lui jeter un sort pour qu'il consente à te toucher.

Voyant que sa tirade ne portait pas ses fruits, il avança d'un pas et accentua son offensive.

-Tu n'as rien à offrir de plus que ce qu'une femme ne pourrait lui apporter. Parce qu'il te domine n'est ce pas ? Dis-toi que c'est la seule manière dont tu l'auras, jamais il ne se donnera à toi. Quand il se lassera de toi, il trouvera un autre jouet ! »

S'en était trop pour Harry – trop de vérités – et avant que Drago n'ait le temps de nier les paroles de son père, il se jeta sur ce dernier. Comme prévu, Lucius l'évita aisément et sa magie envoya le pauvre félin s'écraser sans douceur quelques mètres plus loin.

**o0o0o**

Dans la cité, l'assurance avait laissé place à la peur. Non seulement les soldats d'Apophis étaient intouchables, mais à cela venait s'ajouter la menace d'une magie noire au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Et à présent une autre armée inconnue attaquait le côté sud de la capitale, beaucoup moins protégé que le nord. Bubastis était pratiquement cernée de toutes parts et en infériorité numérique. Sa seule chance de survie résidait en ses murs hauts et épais. Mais si les fortifications tombaient, la cité de Râ tomberait avec elles.

Les prêtres furent prévenus qu'un autre pan de la ville allait être prit d'assaut et ils durent encore étendre leur barrière magique. Le problème était que cette dernière demandait beaucoup d'énergie, d'autant plus lorsque d'autres forces tentaient de la briser. De ce fait, toute leur puissance se concentrait dedans et ils ne pouvaient faire autre chose que protéger la métropole.

Il restait un dernier atout cependant : seuls les prêtres du dieu solaire s'occupaient de la barrière magique et non ceux de Bastet et Sekhmet. Toutefois le pharaon leur avait ordonné de n'agir qu'en dernier recours, lorsque la situation serait devenue catastrophique, mais surtout lorsque l'armée d'Apophis déploierait ses ultimes ruses, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de ne pas avoir un plan de secours.

Ils étaient donc pour le moment, condamnés à attendre et rester impuissant face à la nouvelle menace qui approchait. Cette troisième armée semblait composée de mercenaires plutôt que de véritables soldats, ils n'en étaient cependant pas moins dangereux.

Malgré tout ce qu'avait pu penser de péjoratif son fils sur lui, Lucius ne s'était pas autant vautré dans le luxe ces dernières années. Le plan d'Apophis avait débuté bien longtemps auparavant et Tom avait demandé au père de Drago, en fin politicien qu'il était, de se rapprocher de toutes les grandes familles d'Egypte, susceptibles de soutenir leur cause, volontairement ou non.

Le blond avait ainsi tissé un réseau de connaissances et de liens qu'il pouvait appeler à tout moment. Ce qu'il avait fait et ce qui lui permettait à présent de dominer la situation.

L'armée de mercenaires fit beaucoup moins de mystères que celle du dieu serpent car à peine le camp installé, elle se lança à l'attaque. Certes le résultat ne fut guère plus probant puisqu'ils ne pouvaient atteindre les soldats de Râ, mais à force d'acharnement, la barrière finirait bien par céder…

**o0o0o**

Harry avait énormément de mal à prendre le dessus dans cet affrontement : dès qu'il parvenait à se ressaisir, son adversaire le renvoyait au tapis sans aucune douceur. Il n'avait même pas pu lui porter une seule attaque. Alors que lui avait l'une de ses pattes antérieures brisée, sûrement une cote aussi et du sang lui coulait du front jusqu'à ses yeux, lui collant poils et cils et l'empêchant ainsi de voir correctement.

Son amant tentait vainement de lui donner des conseils, mais il n'avait absolument pas pu les mettre en pratique. Alors qu'il était de nouveau jeté sans ménagement au sol, l'assommant quelques secondes, l'un des généraux de l'armée d'Apophis entra dans la tente.

Il s'arrêta une demie seconde, le temps d'analyser la scène, puis se dirigea vers Lucius pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Le petit brun essaya de saisir cette opportunité mais une force le maintint implacablement par terre. Le blond fit un signe au prêtre qui était intervenu :

« -Tuez-le. J'ai fini de m'amuser avec lui. »

Et il sortit à la suite du guerrier. Curieux comme Harry pouvait ressentir à la fois du soulagement de voir son ennemi partir et de la déception de ne pouvoir le combattre et le vaincre.

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir sur ses sentiments car un nouveau rival se présentait à lui. La pression qui le plaquait contre le sol augmenta subitement et il sut sans l'ombre d'un doute que s'il ne sortait pas de ce guet apens, il serait écrasé tout aussi efficacement qu'un insecte.

Tout d'abord il essaya de se calmer, il ne parviendrait à rien s'il paniquait. Il prit autant d'ait qu'il le put, puis envoya un souffle brûlant autour de lui. Ce fut comme une légère onde bleutée qui emplit l'espace et trancha ceux qui se trouvaient aux alentours. L'onde avait agit comme une lame chauffée à blanc, de ce fait la plupart des prêtres, pris par surprise furent tués sur le coup.

Seuls trois avaient eu le temps de se protéger et cinq autres étaient encore en vie mais avec quelques membres en moins. Le fils de Sekhmet fut libéré de la pression invisible qui le menaçait.

Il se releva en titubant, de ses blessures antérieures mais aussi de la perte d'énergie qui lui avait coûté cette action. Il venait de détruire la protection magique des soldats d'Apophis, cependant à quel prix ? Il était à bout de force alors que devant lui se dressait trois prêtres très en colère.

**o0o0o**

Comme les combats avaient cessé sur les murailles, personne ne se rendit immédiatement compte que l'une des barrières magiques était tombée. Ce fut un total hasard lorsque l'un des soldats de Râ, en posant sa main sur un créneau, éjecta quelques gravillons qui, au lieu de rebondir, tombèrent sur la tête d'un homme en dessous. Voyant cela, le combattant du dieu solaire alerta ses compagnons d'arme et ils se lancèrent aussitôt à l'attaque.

La rumeur se propagea rapidement et bientôt toute la cité fut de nouveau sur le pied de guerre. Le combat leur était d'autant facilité qu'eux possédait encore leur protection. Le début fut donc un véritable massacre : sans attendre ils déversèrent l'huile chaude qui attendait.

Les premiers hurlements furent atroces mais ils n'empêchèrent pas les fidèles de Râ de lancer des flèches enflammées. Un brasier de corps humains se forma au pied des murs et ainsi l'arrière garde ne pouvait plus approcher sous peine de finir également brûlé. Ils regardèrent leurs frères mourir dans d'atroces souffrances sans pouvoir rien faire, leur jeter de l'eau n'aurait servi qu'à réduire leurs réserves précieuses.

Voyant que leurs ennemis n'approchaient plus, les archers de Râ tentèrent de les atteindre par des tirs en cloche mais les deux armées reculèrent. Il ne servait à rien de se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans aucun espoir de pouvoir rendre les coups. Cependant cette fuite n'était pas au goût d'Adjib qui ne pouvait renoncer à cette aubaine.

Il était certes hors de question de faire sortir les soldats des fortifications, mais la magie, elle, n'avait pas de limites de distances. Il envoya l'un de ses hommes à la recherche de quelques prêtres qui n'étaient pas occupés. Ceux de Râ ne pouvaient en aucun cas être dérangés, quant aux autres ils furent difficiles à convaincre en raison des ordres d'Osorkon.

Néanmoins Adjib eut quelques arguments suffisamment persuasifs pour en faire déplacer de la Déesse Bastet : en effet il était plus censé d'écraser ses ennemis lors d'un moment de faiblesse que d'attendre l'inverse. Une fois en haut des remparts, ils commencèrent à psalmodier. Au début rien ne sembla bouger, les armées d'Apophis continuaient à se retrancher dans leurs camps.

Cependant petit à petit, les soldats s'immobilisèrent ou tout du moins les lignes les plus près des tentes tentèrent de reculer mais se heurtèrent à leurs compatriotes qui continuaient d'avancer. S'en suivi un véritable capharnaüm : personne ne comprenait ce qui pouvait empêcher les guerriers de rentrer au campement. Seuls les premiers avaient remarqués, au prix de leurs vies ou de graves blessures, les miroitements de l'air formant des griffes immenses qui lacéraient tout sur leur passage.

**o0o0o**

Les deux prêtres d'Apophis restant n'attendirent pas un instant avant de se lancer à l'attaque. Des lianes de fumées sortirent du sol pour capturer le lion, tandis que le dernier essayait de forcer son esprit.

Heureusement Drago occupait toujours cette place et il empêcha son amant de se faire posséder. Si bien qu'il n'eut plus qu'à se préoccuper d'échapper aux lianes en bondissant d'un côté ou de l'autre. La retombée était douloureuse mais il devait la supporter pour pouvoir sortir de ce piège.

Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait maintenir ce rythme très longtemps, il serait bientôt trop faible pour esquiver les attaques. Il puisa ses dernières forces pour se métamorphoser en chat, offrant ainsi moins de prise à l'ennemi. Il se contorsionna, se faufila entre les fils de brume pour arriver tout près des prêtres.

Moins menaçant sous cet aspect, les fidèles d'Apophis ne pensèrent pas à reculer et l'attaque leur fut fatale. Le brun bondit, se transformant à une vitesse incroyable. Le premier prêtre mourut avant même de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Le second fut assommé d'un énorme coup de patte sertit de griffes, il succomba à ses blessures au bout de quelques minutes. Le troisième parvint à riposter et retint le félin au sol, cependant un jet de flammes le brûla sur place et sa magie disparut avec lui.

Complètement épuisé, le fils de Sekhmet se laissa retomber par terre, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Drago se décida enfin à le laisser seul quelques minutes et il sortit de son esprit afin de prévenir Adjib que l'offensive pouvait recommencer.

Quand il réintégra son corps et après quelques secondes de récupération, il s'aperçut que le général n'avait pas lambiné, déjà les troupes de Râ harcelaient celles du dieu serpent, avec une grande efficacité. Il repéra néanmoins Adjib non loin de lui et le rejoignit rapidement.

« -Je suppose que je dois vous remercier, l'apostropha l'homme, c'est grâce à vous qu'ils n'ont plus de protection.

Le blond acquiesça.

-C'était proprement hilarant lorsqu'ils se sont rendu-compte que nos projectiles les touchaient ! Ils n'en revenaient pas ! reprit le soldat en riant, vous avez fait du bon travail. Dis à ton ami de revenir et reposez vous un moment. Nous allons prendre la suite et les réduire en cendre ! »

Drago sourit, il avait hâte que son amant revienne entre les murs de la cité, en sécurité. Il retourna rapidement à son poste et se projeta de nouveau dans l'esprit du petit brun. Ce dernier n'avait guère bougé, savourant ces quelques instants de tranquillité.

'-_Tu peux revenir maintenant, Adjib a pris les rennes et s'occupe de la suite_, lui annonça le blond.

-_Ton père n'a pas été neutralisé et je ne pense pas qu'il se rende gentiment_, rétorqua son compagnon.

-_Il n'est pas Apophis en personne, sans armée il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose. Et puis tu es bien trop épuisé, tu te ferais massacrer. De toute façon, si quelqu'un doit se battre contre lui, ce sera moi et personne d'autres_.'

Harry soupira mais se rangea à ses arguments. Respirant un grand coup, il reprit sa forme de chat et entreprit de faire le chemin en sens inverse. Ce qui ne fut guère difficile, les soldats du dieu serpent étant trop occupés à fuir les attaques de l'armée adverse.

Drago descendit des murailles pour le rejoindre dans la cours et le serrer dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il l'emmena ensuite dans leurs quartiers pour qu'ils puissent se reposer convenablement. Au passage il fit signe à Adjib pour lui montrer où ils se rendaient au cas où il aurait besoin d'eux. Le général acquiesça rapidement pour s'intéresser de nouveau au combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

**o0o0o**

Derrières les lignes ennemis, ainsi que l'avait prophétisé Harry, Lucius préparait un rituel. Il n'avait pas prévu d'en arriver là, cette guerre ne devait être qu'une formalité, le plan ne comportait aucune faille. La capitale n'aurait pas dû résister aussi longtemps, surtout avec une seconde armée le prenant à revers.

Mais les deux gamins, dont son propre fils, n'aurait jamais dû intervenir et encore moins tuer tous ses prêtres. A présent, ne restait que cette solution, risquée, mais la défaite est impensable pour son Seigneur. Quoi qu'il en coûte Apophis régnerait sur les hommes et sur les dieux.

Il s'était donc enfermé dans sa tente, sous bonne garde, pour effectuer une ultime cérémonie. Il se déshabilla de manière à se retrouver torse nu puis plongea sa main dans une amphore d'où il sortit un cobra royal. Avec une petite dague, il lui trancha la tête. A l'aide de ses viscères il traça un cercle par terre dans le quel il s'agenouilla.

Il commença alors une furieuse litanie et aussitôt l'intérieur de la tente s'assombrit, les brasiers qui éclairaient l'endroit s'éteignirent. A tâtons, Lucius chercha l'amphore et y prit un deuxième cobra auquel il maintint fermement la tête et lui fit sortir les crochets. Quant il parvint à la fin de son incantation, il planta alors les crochets du serpent dans son cœur.

Le venin fit rapidement son effet. Il sentit son cœur ralentir presque immédiatement et une bouffée de peur l'envahit. Il la refoula autant qu'il le put, cela devait marcher, il ne pouvait échouer maintenant.

Puis ses membres se tétanisèrent, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Et soudain tout s'arrêta, le néant l'accueillit. Le corps de Lucius s'affaissa, mort.

Une minute plus tard pourtant, les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent et il se redressa…

* * *

**Réponse review :**

**Adenoide** : Salut ! On dirait que tu n'aimes pas trop mon Harry, pourquoi ? Dans cette histoire il n'y a pas vraiment de distinction entre Tom et Voldemort vu qu'il n'a pas le même passé que dans le livre. Quant aux dieux, ils ne sont plus très loin ! Merci pour tes reviews, biz. Shamra


End file.
